Cupidon ?
by FreedomPen
Summary: "Un article sur les sentiments du shinigami remplaçant pour le nouveau magazine de l'association des femmes shinigami ?" Tout ceci avait prit une tournure bien étrange par la suite. Rukia se souvint avoir été catapultée dans le Senkaimon avec pour objectif de découvrir les dessous de la vie sentimentale de son ami pour assouvir la curiosité de la Soul Society…
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**En cette semaine de pré St Valentin, je pouvais laisser notre OTP favoris sans rien faire :p **_

_**Raison pour laquelle j'ai pondu ce petit Two Shot, histoire de me sortir un peu de "A la croisée des chemins" et de "Dès la première Origine" **_

_**Alors qui donc a eu aussi envie de sortir sa petite paire d'ailes pour pourfendre les coeurs de nos adorable Ichi et Hime ? **_

_**Bise à tous ! **_

_**FreedomPen ! **_

* * *

**Cupidon ? **

**1ère Partie !**

* * *

_« Le jour de la__**Saint-Valentin**__, le__14 février__, est considéré dans de nombreux pays comme la fête des__amoureux__. Les couples en profitent pour échanger des mots doux et des cadeaux comme preuves d'amour ainsi que des roses rouges qui sont l'emblème de la__passion__._

_À l'origine une coutume__païenne__, cette fête a finalement été assimilée par l'__Église catholique romaine__par la désignation de__saint Valentin__comme__saint patron__des amoureux. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin n'aurait pas été associé avec l'amour romantique avant le haut__Moyen Âge__mais avec l'amour physique. La fête est maintenant associée plus étroitement à l'échange rituel de « billets doux » ou de__valentins__illustrés de symboles tels qu'un cœur ou un__Cupidon__ailé. »_

« Cupidon ? »

Les yeux de Rukia s'arrondirent à la lecture de cette définition tout en faisant défiler la page virtuelle de ce fameux « _Internet _». La curiosité titillée, elle continua le parcours de cette étendue d'informations.

_« Au__Japon__, la Saint-Valentin a été introduite par des fabricants de chocolat à la fin des années 1950. Elle devient une fête commerciale où les femmes (uniquement elles) offrent des chocolats aux hommes, le 14 février de chaque année. Malgré le peu d'intérêt que suscite au départ cet évènement, la Saint-Valentin va finalement s'ancrer dans les mœurs._ _Dans un deuxième temps, les hommes qui ont reçu des chocolats le 14 février vont avoir l'opportunité d'offrir aux femmes un cadeau en retour, avec la création du __white day__(__ホワイトデー__,__howaito dē__), célébré le 14 mars. En guise de présent, les femmes reçoivent du chocolat blanc, des bijoux ou de la lingerie (de couleur blanche). La valeur de ces cadeaux peut être trois fois supérieure à celle des chocolats de ces dames. L'absence de cadeau en retour doit être considéré comme le signe d'un amour unilatéral. »_

« Un amour unilatéral, hein ? » se questionna la petite shinigami, un doigt sur le menton.

L'analyse des émotions ? Les sentiments que les êtres humains étaient capables d'exprimer étaient des plus fascinants. Cette facilité de passer de la colère à l'affection, cette impulsivité à la fois refoulée et parfois explosant au grand jour.

Mais ce qui poussait la jeune noble à se triturer les méninges était cette fâcheuse tendance qu'avait l'humanité de tout célébrer de façon si officielle. Depuis quelques jours, la Soul Society l'avait envoyé ici pour « enquêter »… Du moins c'était le prétexte qu'avait trouvé l'association des femmes shinigamis pour lui octroyer le droit de prendre quelques jours pour séjourner à la clinique Kurosaki. Cela faisait plus d'un an que la petite sœur de Byakuya n'avait pas foulée le sol de Karakura.

Le souvenir de Matsumoto s'extasiant à cette idée lui tambourinait son crâne déjà bien éprouvé par le flot d'informations qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

_« Un article sur les sentiments du shinigami remplaçant ? »_

_«Pas mal, hein Kuchiki ? » s'était enthousiasmée Rangiku. « Il s'agit du nouveau titre de la prochaine parution ! »_

_«Vous voulez faire un numéro spéciale sur… Ichigo ? » osait demander la petite sœur Kuchiki. _

_«OOOUUIIII ! Tout le monde se questionne à son sujet ! Je me suis dis qu'il était temps de percer le mystère ! »_

_« Le mystère ? »_

_« Il apparaît toujours lors des combats, la poitrine gonflée de fierté, mais personne ne connaît son quotidien ! Tout le monde le voit entant que shinigami mais qu'est-il entant qu'homme ?! Voilà la question que se pose le Seireitei tout entier ! Après tout, il reste un garçon de 18 ans ! Il doit bien y avoir… »_

_« Un garçon de 18 ans ? Matsumoto fuku-taisho… Ichigo vient de fêter ses 20 ans, il est en faculté depuis un an déjà… Et puis, il doit y avoir quoi » ?_

_« Je savais que tu étais la personne de la situation Kuchiki! Tu vois, tu en sais plus à son sujet que la plus part d'entre nous… Attend… 20 ans ! Ça fait déjà 2 ans que je n'ai pas mit les pieds dans le monde réel ? Kami-sama que le temps passe vite ! Je me demande comment se porte Orihime. » se questionnait la vice capitaine. _

_« Elle se trouve dans la même fac qu'Ichigo et aux dernières nouvelles, elle se porte bien. De même pour moi cela doit bien faire un an que je ne suis pas allé leur rendre visite… Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu… » soupirait Rukia._

_« Oh… La pauvre chérie… déjà 2 ans… »_

_« Mais enfin ! A quoi faites-vous allusion ? » _

_« Peu importe… Kuchiki ! Tu dois enquêter ! »_

_« Mais enquêter sur quoi enfin ?! Tout le monde sait qu'il poursuit ses études, qu'il a aidé la Soul Society plus d'une fois et qu'il continue sa vie paisiblement ! » s'agaçait la petite Rukia. _

_« C'est très simple, tout ces détails n'intéressent personne ! »_

_« Alors pourquoi me demander « d'enquêter » sur quelque chose qui ne captive pas la rédaction ? »_

_« Une petite amie ! »_

_« NANI ! » s'alarma la petite noble. _

_« Ce serait un scoop Kuchiki ! Nous devons mettre en avant la vie romantique d'Ichigo. Ca fera grimper le lectorat en flèche ! »_

_« Mais enfin ! C'est une intrusion dans sa vie privée et de plus… Avec Ichigo… J'ai peur que ce soit le désert de ce côté là… »_

_« Peut être moins que tu ne le pense… » c'était amusée Rangiku tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

Tout ceci avait prit une tournure bien étrange par la suite. Rukia se souvint avoir été catapultée dans le Senkamon avec pour objectif de découvrir les dessous de la vie sentimentale de son ami pour assouvir la curiosité de la Soul Society…

Ce fut d'ailleurs avec plaisir qu'Isshin l'avait accueillit les bras ouverts ! Heureux de retrouver sa « troisième fille ». Ichigo quant à lui s'était contenté de lui afficher son air le plus hébété, puis exposa également à sa façon, sa joie de la revoir de nouveau. Inutile de préciser que dès le retour de Rukia, le volume en décibel avait considérablement augmenté dans la rue de la clinique.

Dans un premier temps, cette tâche l'avait quelques peu gêné. Elle même n'était pas très portée sur le sujet. Mais depuis son arrivée, les délires du patriarche de la famille l'avaient intrigués…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? »

La petite shinigami fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées par un claquement sévère sur le bureau où elle s'était accoudée.

\- AAHH ! Mais ça ne va pas de venir importuner les gens de la sorte ! Boke !

Ichigo bailla bruyamment pour seule réponse. Toutefois son regard ambré se porta sur la page web encore active.

\- La saint valentin ? Pourquoi tu regardes ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement intéressé.

\- Je dois écrire un article pour la gazette des shinigamis.

\- Non, sérieusement ? se rembrunit le jeune homme. C'est pour ça que tu es de retour après plus d'un an de silence ? Moi qui pensais que la Soul society t'envoyait en mission.

\- C'est une mission ! C'est juste que… le commanditaire n'est pas tout à fait le même…rougit Rukia.

\- Vous êtes porté sur des sujets barbants… Autant tuer des hollow, ça paraît plus distrayant.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis… soupira Rukia… Ne Ichigo… Dans cet article, ils disent que les jeunes japonaises offrent des chocolats le 14 février aux élues de leur cœur… Quelqu'un t'en a déjà offert ?

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- T'aimes le chocolat, non ?

\- Ouais… mais bon, je n'y ai jamais fait attention. C'est surtout Yuzu qui prend cette fête idiote trop au sérieux.

\- Ounto ?

\- Ouais… Tu sais, c'est surtout en Europe que c'est important. Ici, tu peux en offrir à tout le monde. Je crois que c'est truc comme le type de chocolats que tu offres qui change.

\- Ah ? Comment ça ? demanda Rukia en prenant des notes.

\- Ben… de mémoire, les chocolats que tu offres à ta famille et tes amis sont de formes distinctes par rapport à la personne que tu aimes vraiment. Enfin, personnellement je n'ai jamais su faire la différence.

\- OHH Donc tu n'as jamais reçu de chocolats d'amour, sourit la petite noble d'un air moqueur… Tu n'as vraiment pas de succès auprès des filles…

\- Les joues du shinigami remplaçant s'enflammèrent soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi !

\- Ichigo ne pourra jamais se marier… Ses sourcils froncés lui donne trop l'air « bad boy »…

« KYYAAAA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! CETTE TÊTE DE DEGÉNÉRÉ ? RECEVOIR DES CHOCOLATS POUR LA SAINT VALENTIN ? SI JAMAIS UN TRUC PAREIL ARRIVAIT, J'ACCEPTERAIS DE ME FAIRE TONDRE AHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Les deux amis virent un éclair jaune apparaître sous leurs yeux arrondis. Kon, telle une toupie, avait fait son entrée en mode théâtrale. Une veine se mit à palpiter férocement dans le cou du shinigami remplaçant.

\- NNEEE SSSAAANNN ! Si tu as besoin d'apprendre sur les choses de l'amour, je suis bien plus qualifié que cette tête de carotte périmée.

\- Tête de quoi…. crépita l'étudiant fumant de colère.

\- Donc même durant ses années de lycée, Ichigo est resté bredouille le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? se questionna Rukia tout en réceptionnant le lion sur ses genoux.

\- Mais… tu as vu sa tronche Nee-san ? Tu crois sincèrement que cet abruti sait y faire avec les filles ? s'amusa Kon tout en s'allongeant sur les jambes de sa déesse. Même si je dois reconnaître qu'il est… Hum disons plus "homme" qu'avant… Il n'empêche qu'il reste toujours un ignorant dans le domaine.

\- TA GUEULE ! Puis navré mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations ! s'indigna Ichigo.

\- Oh ! A moins que l'on t'en ait proposé… mais que tu n'aies jamais offert de chocolat blanc en retour, le jour du white day, s'amusa Rukia… Tout cela parce qu'au fond…

\- Au fond quoi ? se colora le fils Kurosaki.

Rukia se redressa pour faire directement face au jeune homme vacillant.

Ses pommettes étaient rosées malgré ses traits raffermis par le temps. Il était évident que ses pulsations s'étaient sévèrement accélérées sous l'appréhension de ce qu'elle allait annoncer. Peut être que Matsumoto n'avait pas tort… Sa propre curiosité s'était accrue. Ichigo aurait-il passé un cap pendant ces deux ans ? Après tout, l'adolescent qu'elle connaissait se transformait au fur et à mesure du temps en homme. Le lot des sentiments était affaire de tout humain qui appréhendait l'âge adulte…

\- Parce qu'au fond… Tu est déjà amoureux depuis longtemps… et que cette personne ne t'a jamais offert de chocolats le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! le pointa-t-elle du doigt.

\- Sale belette ! Je te trouve bien indiscrète ! se crispa le shinigami remplaçant. Il y à deux ans on gardait à peine contact et depuis un an tu as limite disparue de la circulation… Et tu oses débarquer, des questions singulières plein la bouche !

\- Tu n'as pas nié… lui sourit Rukia.

\- JE NE VOIS PAS EN QUOI ÇA TE REGARDE ! s'exaspéra Ichigo dont les rougeurs atteignirent le pourpre.

\- Alors j'ai raison ? s'amusa la petite shinigami victorieuse.

\- Ichigo ? Un amour secret, s'ajouta Kon l'œil brillant…

\- VOS GUEULES ! JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS POUR VOS CONNERIES ! JE DOIS ALLER EN COURS ! ALORS SOIS TU MAGNES TON CUL DE SOURIS AVANT QUE JE NE SOIS EN RETARD, OU TU TE DEMERDRES POUR ALLER À LA FAC À PIEDS !

\- J'ai touché un point sensible…

\- VA MOURIR !

Sur ces mots, Ichigo tourna les talons en direction de la porte qu'il claqua avec fracas. Rukia se contenta de reprendre appuie sur la chaise de bureau tout en souriant d'un air triomphant.

« Au final, Matsumoto avait raison sur toute la ligne… Ce numéro va faire monter le lectorat de façon record… »

* * *

La matinée était froide. L'air glacé piquait les joues juteuses d'Orihime alors que la neige commençait à tomber timidement. Heureusement, l'humidité empêchait les flocons d'accrocher sur le bitume. Ainsi, la douce pouvait se rendre à ses cours du matin sans craindre d'hypothétiques accidents de parcours. Cela faisait plus d'un an à présent que la jeune Inoue avait entamée son cycle d'étude pour devenir professeur d'art plastique. Le choix avait été difficile. Tant de choses l'intéressaient. Mais finalement, sa nature enjouée et son imagination débordante l'avaient convaincue. La compagnie des jeunes collégiens était un futur distrayant !

Heureuse de voir les premières neigeotes tomber sur son petit nez, la belle continua sa marche en direction de l'université. Ce qui hâtait sa marche ne se résumait pas à l'unique plaisir de croiser ses camarades, c'était tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui nous étions mercredi. Le milieu de la semaine n'aurait rien d'exceptionnel pour un étudiant classique mais Orihime appréciait particulièrement ce jour. Comme tout les mercredi, depuis un an, elle déjeunait avec Kurosaki-kun. Mais pas seulement…

Ichigo avait prit pour habitude la ramener chez elle ce jour là. En effet, leurs emplois du temps avaient été aménagés de telle façon que les deux étudiants déjeunaient et terminaient à la même heure. La suite de la semaine permettait à la jeune fille d'aller travailler librement dans la même boulangerie depuis sa dernière année de lycée.

Cette habitude qui était née depuis la rentrée apaisait la jeune fille. En effet, depuis le départ de Tatsuki à l'université d'Hokkaido, Hime se sentait bien seule. Ichigo visiblement l'avait noté et s'était porté garant de rendre le sourire à la beauté auburn, lui tenant compagnie de plus souvent possible. Malgré un planning surchargé, il trouvait toujours le temps de la rejoindre dès qu'il le pouvait. Difficile lorsque l'on entame des études de médecine. Mais les départs d'Ishida pour Tokyo et de Chad pour le Mexique l'avaient amplement convaincu de garder la douce à ses côtés. Hime se disait qu'ainsi, il gardait une certaine nostalgie du temps du lycée. Dans tout les cas, elle s'en contentait. Depuis Avril, elle avait vu son amitié avec Kurosaki-kun s'approfondir. Les temps de troubles étaient terminés laissant ainsi Ichigo s'en remettre entièrement à elle. Même si la douce n'espérait plus rien de ce rapprochement, juste profiter du temps qui lui était impartie auprès du shinigami de son cœur était de pures minutes de bonheur.

La grande entrée se dessina à l'horizon et la douce en profita pour rajuster son manteau. Mais soudainement, l'attention d'Orihime fut piquée. Une voiture d'un rouge vif venait de passer près d'elle, mais ce qui l'alerta fut tout simplement le reiatsu qui en émanait. D'un pas rapide, elle s'aventura dans l'enceinte de la faculté pour retrouver le propriétaire. Une fois sur le parking, elle laissa sa voix résonner dans l'air.

"Ichi-kun !"

L'appelé tourna le menton alors qu'il avait fait le tour de sa petite citadine.

\- Oh ! Salut Orihime, sourit-il chaleureusement.

\- Je me disais bien avoir reconnu ta voiture, lança-t-elle une fois l'avoir rejoint.

\- Ah, il faut dire cette vielle carcasse ne passe pas inaperçu, soupira-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

\- Haï, je voulais te demander où est-ce que tu voulais que l'on se retrouve ce midi ? Comme je serais dans le bâtiment 3, on risque d'être pas mal éloigné, mais on peut se rejoindre.

\- C'est vrai que l'on est mercredi aujourd'hui… lui sourit Ichigo. Euh eh bien justement je voulais t'appeler pour te dire que…

« Ompf ! Ichigo ! Comment on ouvre cette chariote ?! aaahhh ! Enfer et Damnation ! » tonna une voix étouffée.

\- Eh ? Mais c'est… reconnu Hime.

\- …Que l'on n'allait pas déjeuner que tout les deux aujourd'hui, grogna le jeune homme en ouvrant la portière.

Dans un fracas peu commun, Rukia atterrit le nez sur le bitume glacé tout en pestant nombre d'injures que les deux étudiants ne comprirent même pas…

\- Kuchiki-san ! s'exclama Orihime.

\- Eh ? OHH Inoue ! s'adoucit Rukia à son tour.

\- Quel bonheur de te voir ici ! s'émerveilla Orihime tout en enlaçant la petite shinigami. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, tu m'as manquée ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais je reste quelque temps sur Karakura.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, sourit la beauté auburn. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter.

\- Vraiment…

Ichigo observa les deux jeunes femmes profiter de ces belles retrouvailles. Lui même en abaissa la tête tout en s'agrippant la nuque pour dissimuler son sourire. C'est en soupirant de contentement qu'il ferma sa voiture et invita ses deux amis à le suivre pour ne pas rater le premier cours de la matinée.

La Saint-Valentin, hein ?

Etrange que Rukia est abordé ce sujet en ce matin blanc. Mais ce qui était le plus déroutant, était qu'elle le piquait de vérité sans même en avoir conscience…

* * *

La matinée était déjà bien entamée depuis qu'Orihime avait abandonné Rukia et son shinigami à l'entrée de leur bâtiment. Se promettant ainsi de se retrouver à la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner, c'est la tête pleine de souvenirs qu'elle avait commencé sa journée.

\- Ohayo Orihime !

\- Ohayo, Yuki-chan !

\- Dis moi, j'ai vu Kurosaki ce matin… Il était avec une fille brune !

La beauté auburn laissa un sourire ponctuer ses traits. Son amie Yuki suivait le même cursus et était certainement la personne la plus proche d'elle, mise à part Ichigo, depuis son entrée à l'université. La jeune étudiante arborait un minois des plus charmants avec sa chevelure très courte. Hime s'imaginait même la voir surgir tout droit d'un shojo tant ses yeux bruns étaient grands et étincelants d'étoiles. Mais par moment, ses mimiques mignonnes à croquer, laissaient place à un tempérament de feu dont s'amusait l'étudiante. C'était une jeune fille franche et dont l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour Orihime grandissait chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Oui, c'est Kuchiki-san. Une amie de longue date, elle est venue rendre visite à Ichi-kun et à sa famille.

\- Une amie ? T'es sûre ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? demanda Hime surprise.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je la trouve super proche de Kurosaki chuchota Yuki. Bon elle n'est pas très grande, mais purée qu'elle a de grands yeux et ce qu'elle est mignonne ! Enfin à côté de toi elle fait pâle figure… Mais tout de même ! A quelques jours de la saint valentin, Kurosaki n'est pas très malin de laisser une concurrente venir comme ça.

\- Quel rapport avec la saint valentin ? « concurrente » ?

\- Ben… Je ne sais pas, tout le monde dit qu'il ressemble étrangement à un couple. Apparemment, Kuchiki lui colle vraiment à la peau !

\- Hé hé, ils sont très proches voilà tout. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Mais pourquoi de telles rumeurs circulent sur eux alors que les cours ont commencé depuis 8h…

\- C'est simple, la seule fille que côtoie Kurosaki dans toute l'université, c'est toi. Alors que pourtant, rien que dans sa promotion, il a un nombre incalculable d'admiratrice ! Tout de même… Ce n'est pas bien envers toi ! Il compte l'emmener avec lui pour la saint valentin ?! Déjà qu'il risque de recevoir son poids en chocolats… mais là…

\- Mais enfin arrête avec cette fête, puis quel rapport avec moi ? J'aime beaucoup Kuchiki-san tu sais. C'est une de mes proches amies.

\- Elle loge chez toi ?

\- Non, chez Ichi-kun, pourquoi ?

\- En plus ! s'exclama la jolie brune. Ton petit ami manque vraiment de savoir vivre !

Orihime s'étouffa à l'annonce de cette tirade.

\- Mon… quoi ?

\- Kurosaki est ton petit ami depuis la rentrée, non ? Il déjeune toujours avec toi le mercredi, puis dès que vos emplois du temps s'accordent, vous passer du temps ensemble ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de sms que vous échangez. Puis, il te ramène du travail quelques fois… Et plus d'une fois il t'accompagne à la première heure le lendemain et…

\- Ca va, ça va, la calma Hime. Désolé de te décevoir, mais Ichi-kun et moi n'entretenons pas ce genre de relation…

\- Ah non ? Mais tu l'appel « Ichi-kun » et lui de temps à autre t'appelle « Hime », c'est bien des surnoms que se donnerait un couple ça !

\- Mais non ! s'alarma la belle. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom mais j'avais tellement l'habitude de l'appeler Kurosaki-kun que depuis j'ai pris cette habitude avec son consentement bien sûr. Il m'a répondu que sa petite sœur l'appelait « Ichi-nii » et du coup ça ne le dérangeait pas… et puis « Hime » c'est tout simplement parce que ma meilleure amie Tatsuki-chan m'appelait comme ça… et puis..

\- Arrête d'essayer de te justifier ! Je ne me base pas que sur ses réactions mais aussi aux tiennes, soupira Yuki…

\- Eh ? Comment ça ?

\- Enfin Orihime… Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu as un faible pour lui…

\- C'est ridicule, mentit Hime.

\- Ah non ? Alors pourquoi tu as repoussé les avances d'Hasegawa ? et de Maeda ? de Ito, ou même de Hidenori ? et tout les autres ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que sur la centaine de garçons qui en ont après toi, il n'y en avait aucun qui t'intéressais ? C'est uniquement parce que ton joli petit cœur bat déjà pour quelqu'un… s'amusa Yuki en tapotant l'épaule d'Hime qui s'empourprait au fil des secondes.

\- Yuki-chaaannnn… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Nous sommes… juste amis. C'est comme ça depuis le lycée c'est tout. Comme tous nos amis sont partis de leurs côtés, nous nous sommes rapprochés… Ça ne va pas plus loin…

\- Vraiment ? lança la jeune fille suspicieuse. Alors pourquoi Kurosaki est rentré dans une colère noir quand Fukuda-sensei t'a proposé des cours supplémentaires pour préparer les partiels ?

\- Ne remets pas cette histoire sur le tapis…

« Fubuki-san, Inoue-san… Je vois que mon cours sur l'histoire de l'art est des plus passionnant pour attiser tant de parlotes pendant le cours… Si vous nous faisiez partager vos sentiments sur l'œuvre de « David » ? Je suis sûr que vos camarades en seront ravies… »

Quelques rires alarmèrent les deux jeunes filles qui se figèrent à leurs intonations. Yuki redressa légèrement ses orbes bruns pour voir la stature du professeur à juste quelques centimètres de son nez.

\- Eh.. Eh… Fukuda-sensei…

\- Eh bien ?

Fukuda-sensei… Si un titre tel que « The Most Sexy Teacher » existait, l'ensemble de la population féminine de la faculté de Karakura voterait indéniablement pour cet acabit de l'enseignement. Les épaules larges, des jambes infiniment longues redressées dans un jean avantageux, une chevelure brune coiffée en arrière et encadrant un visage aux traits soignés. Ajoutez à cela un regard langoureusement sombre, souligné par une bouche fine et alléchante. Malgré ses 33 ans, Fukuda Takeo arborait une attitude jeune et tendance. Réputé pour sa pédagogie basée sur l'échange et l'apprentissage moderne, le ronflement de sa moto faisait vibrer toutes les jeunes étudiantes de l'université chaque matin. Mais ses apparences rock étaient trompeuses. Le sérieux habitait ses iris améthyste dès lors que ses cours étaient entamés.

Orihime appréciait particulièrement ce professeur atypique pour qui elle vouait un profond respect. Tout comme Ichi-kun, derrière ses aspects bruts, se cachait un homme d'une extrême gentillesse et parfois moqueur.

\- Eto… Voyez-vous Fukuda-sensei, j'expliquais à Orihime que l'œuvre de David avait marqué l'Europe par le détail du réalisme de son trait… et que… J'en étais tellement touchée qu'à chaque fois que je voyais son tableau je me retrouvais à l'époque hé hé…

\- Voilà qui est intéressant Fubuki-san, s'amusa Takeo. Surtout lorsque le cours est concentré sur _«Les éléphants_» de Dali…

\- Hime laissa un petit rire s'échapper sous les airs de reproches de Yuki. Apercevant la douce sourire sous cette petite « boutade » Fukuda lui adressa un léger clin d'œil amical auquel elle répondit d'un léger hochement de tête.

\- Toutefois, je suis sûre que David aurait apprécié votre admiration pour son travail effectué pour l'empereur Napoléon. La France est un pays passionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Haï.. sensei.. se rembrunit Yuki.

\- Bien tout le monde, passez au troisième paragraphe sur le deuxième polycopié… annonça le professeur en retournant à son bureau.

\- Merci Orihime… grogna Fubuki.

\- Désolé Yuki-chan, s'amusa Hime en dissimulant son sourire.

* * *

\- Allez Ichigo !

\- Urusai…

\- Dis le moi ! S'il te plaît !

\- Lâche moi avec ça ! T'es gonflante !

\- Ichiiiiigggoooo…

\- PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! TU NE VOIS PAS QUE J'ESSAYE DE SUIVRE MES COURS !

« Un commentaire Kurosaki ? »

\- Eh… Non Yamatori-sensei… Warui…. S'excusa platement Ichigo tout en se courbant.

Rukia étouffa un léger fou rire alors que son camarade reprenait place. Elle peinait à le reconnaître. Kurosaki Ichigo était pourtant connu pour avoir obtenu moyennement son diplôme. Allez, peut être un peu au dessus de la norme après tout. Toutefois, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'entamer ses études de médecine. Le voir ainsi, si sérieux dans une autre lutte que celle d'un sauvetage éreintant dans une contrée lointaine, était assez intriguant. Mais il était également plaisant de le voir si impliqué dans ses projets d'avenir.

Ce cursus exigeait une rigueur soutenue, qui, malgré ses habitudes studieuses, le fatiguait énormément. Trainer Rukia avec lui était dans un premier temps était amusant. Après tout, cela faisait presque un an qu'il ne l'avait vue. Mais à présent qu'elle lui collait aux pattes avec ses histoires d'ange blond tirant des flèches en cœurs, sa première impression s'évaporait. Il n'était vraiment pas commode de trimballer un shinigami ignorante des demandes drastiques auxquelles devait répondre un étudiant de son cycle… Kami-sama.. Et les partiels approchaient à grands pas… Les révisons n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Heureusement, l'heure du déjeuner arrivait. La compagnie de la petite shinigami était appréciable et cela il le pensait du plus profond de son cœur. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais par le son de sa douce voix… Pourtant, en cet instant, c'était une toute autre présence que réclamait silencieusement le jeune homme…

\- Bon alors… Qui ? reprit Rukia dans un chuchotement peu discret.

\- Mais quoi encore ?! s'exaspéra le fils d'Isshin, une main tendue dissimulant son visage agacé.

\- Qui aimerais-tu avoir comme « Valentine » ? s'excita la petite sœur de Byakuya.

\- Je me suis déjà fait sermonner et tu veux encore remettre le couvert avec ça ?!

\- Ne te fais pas prier ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Sinon tu ne réagirais pas ainsi ! Tu l'a connais depuis quand ? Est-ce qu'elle est dans ta promotion ? Est-elle blonde ? Brune ? Rousse ? Sportive ? Studieuse ? Calme ? Farouche ?...

\- Tu me les brises…

\- …Petite ? Grande ? T'es-tu déjà déclaré ? Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu convoites une jeune fille qui serait déjà prise ?! Dans ce cas tu trouverais dans un triangle amoureux, digne d'un shojo ! Il y aurait elle, lui, toi… Dans une lutte pour conquérir son cœur meurtri par un dilemme lancinant… s'extasia la petite excitée dans des mouvements amples et flous.

\- Putain… grogna l'étudiant… Mais depuis quand ma vie sentimentale t'intéresse d'abord ?

\- Depuis que l'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix… soupira Rukia en reprenant ses appuies.

\- Hein ?

\- Laisse tomber… Alors ! Qui ?

\- Et toi… Jamais tu ne laisse tomber ?... Tch…

Cela ne ressemblait pas à une dispute. Oh mes dieux non… Ichigo ne pouvait se payer le luxe d'élever la voix dans l'amphi. La petite shinigami lui avait manqué, mais ses stupides allusions gâchaient le ravissement de ses retrouvailles. Cette curiosité titillait ses nerfs déjà embrasés. Trop concentré sur la maîtrise de ses pulsions meurtrière, il relevait à peine que l'attention de plusieurs yeux ronds l'auscultaient lui et sa camarde… Cela était sûrement mieux pour sa santé mentale…

« T'as vu la nouvelle avec Kurosaki ? Ils ont l'air vachement proche quand même… » releva un étudiant dans les premiers rangs qui se retournait vers les deux concernés.

« Mouais… Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! » sourit le deuxième.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Je la trouvais mignonne moi… » soupira le premier.

« Moi, je me dis surtout que comme ça, Inoue qui est en deuxième année d'art sera libre comme l'air ! Il ne la lâche pas d'une semelle d'habitude… Pour les techniques d'approches on peut dire que ça réduisait le champ de tir ! Déjà que les section littéraire et art se trouvent à l'autre bout du campus…»

« Hey ! Vous parlez de la bombe aux cheveux auburn ! Rahhh putain elle a de ses formes ! Non d'un Kami, je la croquerais avec plaisir ! » s'excita un troisième.

« Ouais bah attends ton tour ! » le rabroua un quatrième. « On est plusieurs sur le coup ! »

« He he ! Vous parlez d'Inoue ? On raconte qu'un des profs aurait le béguin pour elle ! »

« En même temps tu as vu le calibre ? Elle pourrait être une Idole ! Je serais le premier de ses fans si c'était le cas ! »

« Hey ! Regardez, j'ai pu la prendre en photo l'autre jour ! Vous avez vu comme elle est mignonne avec son bonnet ?! Rahhh je fonds ! »

« En tout cas, la petite nouvelle et Kurosaki sont arrivés ensemble ce matin. Je les aie vu, ils sortaient de la même voiture. Ça veut tout dire pour moi… Je peux tenter ma chance avec Inoue ! »

« Tu pense vraiment qu'ils sortent ensemble ? »

« Ça me paraît évident, j'ai entendu qu'elle logeait chez lui ! Et ils n'ont franchement pas l'air d'être cousin. »

« C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… Ils ont l'attitude d'un couple ! Géniale ! Plus de menace orange ! »

« Un commentaire messieurs ? » les réprimanda Yamatori sensei.

« Ah ! Non sensei ! »

L'air devenait franchement pesant alors que le jeune shinigami avait enfin laissé trainer une oreille maintenant que Rukia s'était emmurée dans le silence. Les chuchotements se multipliaient et à son plus grand désespoir, Ichigo était simplement aveugle et non sourd… Pas du tout ignorant de ce qui était entrain de se produire dans cet amphi, le shinigami opta pour abandonner toute forme de rébellion face à cette nouvelle vague de rumeurs. Après tout… Il y était habitué. Entre ses premières années aux côtés de Rukia au lycée et maintenant… Ça ne faisait pas de grandes différences. En revanche… Les bruits de couloirs concernant Hime commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer… Quelle était cette malédiction ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il entretenir une relation amicale avec une jeune fille sans que l'on suspecte une interaction charnelle. C'était dans ces moments vides qu'Ichigo avait la nette sensation de ne pas être complètement humain… Ces railleries… Tellement chiant…

La petite shinigami, quant à elle, relevait un détail. Son ami était encore bien plus populaire qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Au delà de sa crinière et de son mauvais caractère, il lui apparaissait comme le lion trottinant dans sa savane. Nombre de jeunes gazelles s'étaient retournées sur son passage tout en chuchotant et gloussant. Les pommettes rougissantes, les sourires plus kawai les uns que les autres. Kami-sama… Non… C'était bien plus effrayant que cela. Le fils Kurosaki n'était pas simplement populaire… Il était tout bonnement la star de ces dames… Alors ? La jeune Valentine se trouvait sûrement parmi elle ? Pourtant Ichi n'avait bronché sur aucune d'entre elle… Mais la shinigami ne se décourageait pas, sa promesse faite à Rangiku faisant pomper son cœur. Elle reviendrait avec le scoop du siècle ! La gazette allait exploser les records d'audience ! Mais pourquoi ce nœud dans le creux de son abdomen ? Cette espèce d'impression désagréable que tous ces yeux curieux ne se contentaient pas que d'admirer le maître du pétard capillaire orangé ? Non… Elle devait se faire des idées… Quel intérêt pourrait-elle éveiller chez ce fan-club pro Kurosaki ? N'est-ce pas ?... Elle n'était arrivée que depuis ce matin… Les humains n'étaient-t-ils pas plus matures à l'université ? Lors de ses propres études, qui remontaient à bien des années avant la naissance de la plus part de ces jeunes, elle avait souvenir que le passage à l'âge adulte humain prenait forme ici même. Les étudiants prenaient en main leur destin en choisissant soigneusement la voie à suivre. Comment une simple petite nouvelle pouvait attiser autant de curiosité ? Non, elle devait se faire des idées…Sûrement l'aura d'Ichigo ? Etre dans son sillage devait être la cause de tout ceci.

Les deux interminables heures prenaient fin et Ichigo en était soulagé. Son cerveau ne cessait de rôtir entre les commentaires de ses camarades et les interventions déplacées de Rukia. Cette torture s'achevant enfin, il s'arma de ses affaires et entraîna la petite shinigami dans le but d'aller déjeuner. Instinctivement, il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en extraire son portable. Un rictus amusé ponctua ses traits. Elle y avait pensé avant lui :

« _Coucou Ichi-kun :D Tout se passe bien avec Kuchiki-san ? Je viens juste de sortir. Est-ce que tes cours de la mâtinée sont terminés ? _»

Soupirant avec un léger sourire, Ichigo pianota sur son clavier.

« C'**était un enfer… Mais je peux survivre à la tornade Rukia et toi ? Tu es près du bâtiment A ? »**

Une trentaine de secondes suffirent pour laisser la réponse s'afficher sur l'écran.

« _Kuchiki-san est très curieuse ^^ ne te fâche pas d'accord ? Ça s'est bien passé également. Je suis juste entre le bâtiment A et la cafétéria. _»

Rapidement le shinigami lança son dernier sms avant de ranger l'appareil à sa place initiale.

« **Ok, bouge pas ! On arrive**. **»**

Le regard à présent adoucis, le fils Kurosaki pressa le pas, Rukia sur ses talons. Celle-ci avait noté que son reiatsu s'était apaisé. Elle ignorait que prendre la direction du déjeuner calmerait autant son camarade. Comme quoi, Renji et Ichigo avaient bien plus de point commun qu'elle ne le pensait. A moins qu'une autre raison poussait le jeune shinigami dans sa hâte ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle le suivait avec plaisir, habillant son minois de son plus joli sourire. Les temps de paix et s'adonner aux simples contemplations du quotidien humain était attrayant. Elle reconnue le chemin emprunté le matin même. Cette matinée d'hiver s'était éclairée et le soleil se reflétait déjà sur les petits amas de neiges timides des toits.

Une fois encore, elle était témoin de la popularité du jeune homme. Toute ces têtes bouclées, raides, brune, blondes, rousse.. Ces rires, ces gloussements… Bon ok c'était agaçant quand même…

Mais ce fut un impact violent de son visage sur le dos d'Ichigo, à présent stoppé, qui la ramena sur Terre. Se frottant le bout de son nez rougit, la petite Kuchiki grogna.

\- Oi ! Ne t'arrête pas si brutalement ! s'agaça-t-elle en le martelant du poing.

Mais seul le silence répondit à Rukia. Vexée, elle frappa une nouvelle fois son épaule qui ne vacilla pas d'un centimètre.

\- Ichigo ! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ? marmonna-t-il en l'ignorant superbement.

\- Hein ? Qui ça ? répondit Rukia étonnée.

\- Fukuda…

Rukia saisit difficilement… De qui parlait-il ? Curieuse, elle suivit le regard du jeune shinigami qui s'était raidit. Le voir ainsi la surprenait. Lui qui avait été plutôt normal jusqu'à présent… Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? Ajustant sa vue à l'aide de sa main en visière, la petite sœur de Byakuya vit au loin la douce Inoue. Tout sourire, les pommettes rosées et faisant résonner son rire mélodieux. Mais elle n'était pas seule. La vice-capitaine réalisa bien vite quelle était l'origine du malaise. Un homme se trouvait au côté de l'étudiante. Habillé d'un blouson en cuire et d'un jean décontracté, il était appuyé sur un mur, ses cheveux brun tombant négligemment sur son visage.

\- Fu-ku-da ? répéta-t-elle. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi tu t'agaces comme ça ? Ils ne font que discuter. Puis Inoue peut bien parler à qui elle veut, non ?

\- C'est son prof d'Histoire de l'art… Ce n'est pas un mec fréquentable…

\- Ah non ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- C'est juste un vautour…. bougonna Ichigo qui serrait le poing.

\- Ha ? Il n'a pas l'air de lui manquer de respect…

Mais alors que Rukia attendait une réponse, Ichigo se contenta d'entamer une marche saccadée mais pas moins rapide vers Orihime. Hébétée, elle le suivit sans trop oser l'approcher. Son reiatsu s'épaississait au point de la faire suffoquer… Mais par les Kami, quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

\- Fukuda-sensei, vous passez votre temps à taquiner Yuki-chan ! Ce n'est pas très gentil. Elle n'est pourtant pas la seule à manquer d'attention durant vos cours, sourit Hime.

\- Peut-être mais c'est la moins discrète, s'amusa Takeo.

\- Vous avez réellement étudié en France, le questionna la belle.

\- Oui, pendant cinq ans. C'est un pays fascinant très différent du notre, expliqua le professeur un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Lorsque l'on étudie l'art, il est vraiment recommandé de partir quelques temps en Europe.

\- Wouaaaa ! s'émerveilla Hime. J'adorerai voir l'Europe ! Mais il paraît qu'il n'y a pas de pâte de haricot rouge sucré, ni de wasabi là bas…

\- Ah ah , non pas vraiment, rit Fukuda, une main dans sa belle chevelure indisciplinée. De plus, il n'est pas recommandé de laisser une jeune fille aussi innocente que toi se balader seule dans les quartiers de Paris le soir.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non. C'est une ville magnifique, mais…

« Hime ? » résonna froidement la voix d'Ichigo.

Takeo et Inoue tournèrent leur regard d'un même mouvement. Il était là, fixe, jetant l'un de son regard ombré acéré.

\- Ichi-kun ! s'éclaira le visage d'Orihime sous les yeux de Fukuda. Vous avez fait vite !

\- Ouais… Tu viens déjeuner ? trancha le jeune homme en lui tendant une main.

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre, non ?

\- Hum ! J'arrive !

\- Bonjour Kurosaki, sourit gentiment Takeo en rajustant sa veste.

\- Fukuda, lâcha le fils Kurosaki de façon neutre.

Hime perçut l'atmosphère prenant du plomb. Kami-sama… Non la journée avait si bien commencée…

\- Hum… Tu as l'air essoufflé, voulu-t-elle intervenir pour alléger cette tension naissante.

\- Ouais… On a qu'une heure pour manger et je ne voulais pas te laisser seule trop longtemps. Il y a un peu trop de loups affamés dans ce campus, souffla l'étudiant en rajustant ses poings dans ses poches.

\- Des loups ? releva le professeur qui fixait Ichigo droit dans les yeux. Quelle dévotion Kurosaki, on peu dire que tu veilles vraiment à sa sécurité. C'est remarquable, surtout dans un pays où le taux de criminalité est proche de zéro… J'ignorais que de jouer les super héros était un passe temps.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi ça vous concerne ce que je fais de mon temps libre ? le rabroua Ichigo ramenant Orihime vers lui.

\- Mauvais… Très mauvais. La pression spirituelle du jeune Kurosaki tourbillonnait au point de créer des trous d'air. Orihime connaissait bien trop ce regard. Elle l'avait vu tant de fois…

\- Euh… Ichi-kun… tenta-elle en avançant une main vers lui. Où est …

\- Inoue ! résonna une voix familière qui interpela l'assistance.

\- Rukia laissa son minois s'exhiber derrière la silhouette d'Ichigo qui restait de marbre. Comme insensible aux mauvaises ondes qui émanaient de lui, elle se dressa sur ses petites jambes pour apparaître complètement. Les yeux ronds, Hime laissa la petite Kuchiki lui agripper les poignets.

\- OOH Comme cette université est grande ! J'ai faillis me perdre ! Cet abruti d'Ichigo a de bien trop longues jambes ! Malgré sa crinière j'ai eu du mal à le suivre, s'exaspéra Rukia.

\- Ah… Ounto ? sourit Orihime.

\- Oui… Diantre, Je suis affamé, où pouvons-nous nous restaurer ? Je ne suis pas digne de Renji en matière stomacale, mais je dois bien avouer avoir besoin de satisfaire mes besoins primaires !

Ichigo laissa une main frapper violement son front alors qu'Orihime avait ses lèvres sur le point de s'étirer en un sourire gênée. Pourquoi Rukia usait encore de ce type de langage bien trop soutenu ? Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'elle arpentait le monde réel… Bordel… Pourtant elle savait employer des termes plus modernes dès qu'il s'agissait de sermonner Ichigo… Kami-sama…

\- Tu es Kuchiki ? questionna Fukuda qui avait gardé le silence.

\- Ah ? Haï Kuchiki desu, hajime mashite, Fukuda-sensei. Ichigo s'est permit de me donner votre nom. Mais comment connaissez-vous le mien ? s'étonna Rukia.

\- Ah ah ! Hajime mashite Kuchiki-san, s'amusa Takeo en un salut révérencieux. Eh bien au delà d'Inoue-san qui vient de le prononcer, j'ai vu ta fiche d'inscription au bureau des professeurs ce matin. De plus ton arrivée a fait la une des bruits de couloirs du campus. Tu as une bien jolie petite amie Kurosaki.

\- Petite… amie ? releva ce dernier.

\- Eh ? sursauta Rukia

\- Vous êtes bien ensemble non ? s'assura le professeur alors qu'Orihime avait le regard fuyant. C'est pourtant ce qui circule dans toute l'université.

\- Toutes ces rumeurs ah ah, peina Rukia encore abasourdie… Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends de telles absurdités. Nous ne sommes qu'amis.

\- Rukia n'est pas ma…

\- Bon je dois y aller, les coupa Fukuda. On se voit vendredi Inoue. Passez une bonne journée.

Le jeune professeur rajusta sa chevelure indisciplinée tout en saluant sa jeune étudiante. Celle-ci y répondit d'un signe de main. Rukia en fit de même et arqua le dos en direction d'Ichigo. Mince… La lourdeur de l'atmosphère était toujours si lourde. Ce n'était donc pas Fukuda qui troublait son camarade ?

« Orihime… Pourquoi tu continues de causer avec ce prof douteux ? » s'exaspéra le jeune shinigami qui venait de rompre le silence.

Aie… Peut être que si au final… Rukia se mit alors à observer la scène en simple spectatrice, se disant qu'il serait mauvais d'intervenir pour le moment.

\- Il n'est pas un professeur douteux Ichi-kun. C'est un sensei tout à fait respectable. Je ne comprends pas que tu sois si agressif avec lui, bouda Hime.

\- Agressif ? Je ne suis pas agressif, je veille juste à ce qu'il ne dépasse pas les limites.

\- Son comportement n'a rien d'exceptionnel avec moi. Il me traite comme n'importe quel étudiante !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que me dit son regard de pervers.

\- Ichi-kun ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! C'est un homme cultivé et passionné.

\- Je vois surtout qu'il éveille une passion un peu trop enflammée pour toi !

\- Comment peux-tu avancer de tels propos ! On ne faisait que discuter de son voyage en France !

\- Ce mec est louche depuis le jour où il t'a proposé des cours particulier !

\- J'avais du retard dans mes révisions ! Sans son aide je n'aurais pas pu passer en deuxième année ! Tu exagères ! Il est simplement soucieux de ses étudiants !

\- Quand arrêteras-tu d'être aussi NAÏVE ! Ce gars est attiré par ton physique, c'est tout ! Comme la plus part des rats qui traine dans le coin ! C'est bien tout ce qui les intéresse chez toi !

Rukia eut le sentiment d'être sur une pente si glissante que même une paire de crampons affutés n'aurait put retenir la chute. Bouche bée, elle examina Ichigo. Il n'était pas sérieux ? La petite shinigami doubla son attention pour tenter de traduire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Maladresse ? Colère ? Oh par les dieux… Si son propre langage moderne laissait à désirer quant était-il du tact d' Ichigo ? Mais non… Inoue n'était pas idiote. Elle le connaissait bien. Elle devait se douter qu'il ne le pensait pas ! Que tout n'était qu'un amoncellent de paroles malheureuses. La petite shinigami voulut mettre ceci sur le compte qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de déjeuner ce matin. Renji était souvent grincheux quand il loupait un repas. Ça devait être le cas… non ?

\- Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis Ichi-kun ? Tu prétends que les gens ne sont intéréssé par moi que pour mon « physique » ?

\- Parfaitement ! C'est le seul intérêt que tu représentes à leurs yeux. Juste une « bimbo » ! A part Fubuki, je n'ai vu personne ici dont la bave n'ait coulé !

\- Imbécile, soupira mentalement Rukia… Les années passaient et visiblement Ichigo n'avait pas évolués sur tous les points…

\- Très bien… Puisque je ne suis qu'une coquille vide sans intérêts qui n'attirent autrui que par son anatomie, il est inutile que tu perdes ton temps ! vrilla la douce renfrognée.

\- Attends Orihime où tu vas ?! se déroba le fils Kurosaki réalisant sa bourde.

\- Déjeuner au fast food ! lui tira la langue celle-ci.

\- Orihime att… Puis merde ! Parfait ! Va bouder dans ton coin ! Et ne viens pas te plaindre si l'on vient une énième fois t'emmerder ! Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter, ni ton garde du corps !

Le corps de la douce se raidit à tant de venin, la stoppant ainsi dans son élan. Cruellement, elle lui jeta un regard glaçant mêlant peine et reproche.

Double abruti ! S'exaspéra la petite shinigami grimaçante.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! s'envenima-t-elle. Puis si être proche de moi est un tel poids tu n'avais qu'a garder tes distances !

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne la relève de Tatsuki, pesta Ichigo les bras croisés. On ne peut pas te laisser sans s'imaginer le pire !

Cette dernière remarque fendilla un petit quelque chose dans le cœur de la beauté auburn. Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, ses iris brillèrent de lueurs argentées si délicates que Rukia s'en pétrifia. Un petit reniflement discret alerta le shinigami rageur qui releva un scintillement sur le minois rosé d'Orihime.

\- Gomen si… si tu t'es retrouvé dans l'obligation de me surveiller, geignit-elle malgré elle. Je ne savais pas cela… Dans ce cas, ne te préoccupe plus de moi… Kurosaki-kun ! finit-elle par se dérober dans un torrent auburn.

\- Attends ! Inoue ! s'écria Rukia la voyant s'enfuir.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un vrai volcan qui pulsait dans le gigai de la petite vice-capitaine… Tournant les talons, il était évident que ce mufle méritait une leçon façon Kuchiki et illico. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa cible, la petite shinigami rabaissa son bras surélevé.

Oh oui, il avait sa fameuse mimique aux sourcils froncés tristement célèbre qui bâtissait sa réputation de gamin désagréable. Mais ce fut le fond de ses iris maronnés qui alerta Rukia… Bon dieu… Mais c'était de la tristesse ?

\- Ichigo… lâcha-t-elle simplement au lieu d'évacuer son agacement. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de parler comme ça à Inoue ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous disputer.

\- Lâche moi ! se fâcha-t-il en lui faussant compagnie.

En temps normal, l'apesanteur aurait ordonné à Rukia de terminer fesses contre bitume. Mais pour une étrange raison, (peut être le froid glaciale ?) ses jambes restèrent figées, la gardant dressée comme un piquet. Ichigo avait déjà prit une autre direction alors qu'elle était encore étourdit. Mais comment une telle absurdité avait-elle pu se produire ? Cela s'était passé si vite. Inoue ? Ichigo ? Se disputer ?

On frôlait la démence là !

Toutefois, la jeune shinigami se ravisa. L'heure n'était pas à rester hébété dans la neige alors que le rouquin prenait ses distances. Un index fin sous le menton, elle tenta d'analyser la situation. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire démarrer Ichigo au quart de tour et le laisser s'aplatir comme une crêpe contre un mur si bétonné ? Surtout avec Inoue, bon sang ! Se fâcher avec ce petit bout de femme était l'équivalent de faire sortir de ses gonds Gandhi ! Et croyez-moi, elle était bien au fait de la chose, puisque que c'était l'un des membres de la 13ème division qui lui avait fait passer le sacre du Konso.

Ruminant le peu d'informations à sa disposition, elle ramena ses petites mains dans ses poches. L'enquête allait sortir des railles… Du moins juste un peu. Matsumoto n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour ça de toute façon…

« Attend-moi Ichigo ! »

* * *

S'il y avait un jour de l'année que l'on devait sélectionner pour son lot d'agacement et d'ennui, Ichigo pouvait clairement désigner celle qui venait de se dérouler. Les cours de la journée n'en étaient pas clairement la cause. Ou du moins, pas en ce qui concernait la prise de note ou ses facultés d'écoute.

Non, ce qui était extrêmement pénible était tout bonnement sa popularité. Bien que le fils Kurosaki n'était pas étranger au fait d'être la « coqueluche » de service, ces derniers temps, ce titre était des plus encombrant. Mais le poids d'un tout autre tourment s'était ajouté à son fardeau quotidien. Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa fameuse dispute avec Orihime. Le jeune homme était rancunier, mais les chuchotements traînants sur son passage le rendaient particulièrement exécrable. Par les Kamis… Pourquoi la faculté se devait de faire de leur dispute, la une ? Difficile également de cerner si les gens en pensaient de bonnes ou mauvaises choses. Ces murmures s'accompagnaient régulièrement de gloussements ou de petit rire gênés. Merde… Et en plus ces idiots finis trouvaient cela amusant ? Non… Ichigo était pleinement conscient qu'en ce qui concernait la gente masculine, cette petite prise de tête était synonyme de champ libre…

Oh putain… Cette journée était presque terminée… Plus que quelques heures avant qu'il ne retrouve le calme de sa chambre. Juste idéaliser son bureau plongé dans le silence lui donnait la force de trainer encore les pieds jusqu'à la prochaine salle.

« RRoohh mais c'est amer ! » s'exclama une voix dans son dos le faisant sursauter.

\- Rukia ? lança-t-il encore plus piqué au vif.

\- Cette machine a bien avalé mes pièces comme tu me l'avais indiqué. Mais elle m'a donnée cette espèce de liquide sombre en échange.

\- C'est du café… Si tu n'en voulais pas, il suffisait d'annuler la commande. C'est quand même pas compliqué.

\- Ne sois pas désobligeant ! Il n'y avait pas de tels monstres de métal dans ton lycée, s'agaça la petite shinigami.

\- Ben ne le bois pas si tu n'aimes ça… soupira l'étudiant.

\- On voit que tu n'as jamais été dans le besoin toi ! Quand je me trouvais dans le rukongai avec Renji, on mangeait ce qu'on trouvait sans faire les fines bouches.

\- Alors bois le ! Putain… Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi exaspérante !

\- Je ne te permets pas d'être aussi désagréable avec moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur que je dois en récolter les frais Ichigo !

\- Cette journée est interminable…

« Vous avez-vu ? Ils se disputent encore. »

« Pas de doute, ils sont en couple ! Il faut vraiment être proche pour oser s'incendier comme ça en public.. »

« Il est veinard ce Kurosaki quand même… Inoue puis maintenant Kuchiki. Le tout en moins d'un an… »

« C'est quand même incroyable de passer du coq à l'âne comme ça… »

Oh… par les Kami… qu'on le téléporte à l'autre bout de la planète et rapidement…

Des picotements traversèrent le dos d'une jeune tête auburn qui traversait le couloir marbré. Orihime, chaudement camouflée dans son écharpe bleu, pouvait alors entrapercevoir une tête orangée s'enflammer auprès d'une petite brune. Le cœur de la douce se resserra à cette vue et surtout aux bruits de couloirs qui venaient de résonner d'un groupe d'étudiants qui passait par là. Oh oui… deux semaines. Quinze jours chargés où toutes ces rumeurs pesaient un peu plus sur sa raison. Surtout que depuis leur échange épineux, Ichigo n'avait reprit contact avec elle. En temps normal, la douce aurait fait un effort, tant être éloignée de son shinigami préféré la peinait. Mais les dernières paroles du jeune homme retentissaient encore entre ses tympans. Éveillant ainsi une petite douleur lancinante sous son buste, elle réalisait à quel point ce discours glaçant l'avait retournée. Jamais Ichi-kun n'avait élevé la voix ainsi à son encontre. Jamais il n'avait osé être aussi mauvais. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et Hime n'en comprenait pas l'origine.

C'est donc attristé qu'elle adressa un regard aux deux amis qui échangeait encore sur une histoire de café noir.

Les veines sur le front du fils Kurosaki pulsaient férocement. La migraine qu'entrainait cette journée était tout aussi carabinée qu'une grippe barbare. Mais une chaleur familière l'engloba subitement comme l'incitant au calme immédiatement. Reconnaissant l'origine de ce reiatsu familier, il courba la nuque en direction de sa source.

« Oh mais c'est Inoue ! » s'écria Rukia tout en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

La douce sursauta aux appels de la petite shinigami. Toutefois d'un sourire timide, elle garda ses distances tout en la saluant de loin.

« Hey attend Inoue ! hey ! » insista la petite Kuchiki s'affolant dans ses pas.

Cherchant visiblement à rejoindre la beauté auburn, Rukia enchaina ses petits pieds à sa rencontre. Ce n'était pas parce que sa tête brûlée de camarade s'était enguirlandée avec ce petit bout au cœur tendre, qu'elle se devait de prendre partie. Non mais ! Après tout les affaires d'Ichigo n'étaient pas les siennes. La compagnie d'Orihime lui avait manqué durant ces deux semaines, alors inutile de cultiver cette distance plus longtemps. Consumée par sa détermination, la petite brune assura plus fortement encore son avancé. Oubliant même qu'elle se trouvait en plein couloir alors que les cours allaient s'entamer, c'est bien distraite qu'elle ne vit une bande de quelques étudiants lui passer sous le nez avec empressement. Gratifié d'un simple « Gomen ! » qu'elle ignora superbement, pour cause qu'elle s'était faite bousculé dans la mêlée.

« Rukia ! » brailla Ichigo tout en se jetant à sa rescousse.

« Oh non ! Kuchiki-san ! » s'était ajouté Hime de son point de vue.

Mais trop tard… Les fesses à quelques centimètres du marbre, la petite Kuchiki avaient le regard plein d'étoiles tourbillonnantes. Elle perçut même un liquide brûlant traverser son manteau pour atteindre son chemisier que lui avait prêté Yuzu pour la journée. Ne comprenant par quel miracle son postérieure flottait en lévitation, elle jeta un œil en arrière. Ichigo la soutenait par les bras pour lui éviter toute rencontre avec le sol.

\- Ça va ? T'as rien ? quémanda-t-il.

\- Hein ? euh non… Je crois seulement que j'ai juste renverser le « cafouet », souffla-t-elle.

\- Café… s'exaspéra Ichigo en la redressant. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de traverser comme ça sans regarder où tu vas ?

\- Il y avait Inoue à l'autre bout. Je voulais la saluer, ça fait deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu et…

\- Hime.

\- Oui ! T'es sourd ? T'as besoin que je le répète combien de fois ?

\- Tch… ce n'est pas une raison pour foncer tête baissée. Regarde moi ça ! T'en as partout ! s'énerva de plus belle le jeune homme en lui époussetant les épaules.

\- Hime de son axe observait la scène dans un premier temps soulagé. Il semblait évident que la petite shinigami n'avait rien. Rattrapée de justesse par…

« Ichi-kun » soupira-t-elle attristé.

En toute logique, la douce se serait empressée de les rejoindre. Mais de là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait entendre clairement leur échange et n'osait encore être trop près d'Ichigo. Le souvenir de leur dernière dispute était encore frais. Comme à son habitude, Ichigo exprimait son mécontentement et …touchait Kuchiki-san ? Hime en écarquilla ses paupières. N'était-il pas retissant au contact physique ? Du moins, n'était-ce pas cela qu'il étalait souvent ? Sans explications rationnelles, le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à bondir durement derrière ses côtes. Ce n'était… rien… Il l'avait simplement rattrapé et lui tendait à présent un mouchoir. Non… Il essuyait le visage de Kuchiki-san délicatement avec… Cette vision avait quelque chose d'intime, la repoussant dos au mur.

« Oh… Kurosaki est très prévenant avec sa petite amie. » se glissa une voix sur le côté.

Orihime, subitement arrachée à son inspiration de la seconde, dévia le regard sur la droite.

« Fukuda-sensei. » reconnut-elle.

\- Bonjour Inoue, sourit le bel enseignant.

\- Ohayo, souffla-t-elle simplement.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que ça ne s'arrange pas.

\- Eh ?

\- Ta mine, la pointa-t-il du doigt. Cela faits plusieurs jours que je sens une espèce de mélancolie provenant de toi. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oh… Les révisions me fatiguent beaucoup, répondit la beauté auburn en agitant une main.

\- Vraiment ? Il n'y a que cela, tu es sûre ? En cours tu es particulièrement pensifs ces temps-ci. Même Fubuki n'arrive a attirer ton attention.

\- Je vous assure que tout va bien, mentit la douce avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

De l'autre côté du couloir, une paire d'iris ambré fixait la scène. Rukia qui peinait avec son mouchoir que lui avait donné Ichigo réalisa que l'attention du jeune homme était concentrée ailleurs. Ça devenait une habitude par les Kamis ! Le fils Kurosaki était déconnecté « H24 » depuis cet échange épineux avec Inoue. Après plusieurs heures d'observation, la petite shinigami avait décelé le malaise de cet idiot. Chaque fois que la douce croisait leur chemin, il boudait. Chaque apparition d'Orihime accompagnait une espèce de léthargie crépitant autour du jeune homme. Pas de doute cette situation l'agaçait et cela même s'il ne le disait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, cette inertie s'était muté en quelque chose se plus passionné. Toujours plongé dans son enquête, Rukia en chercha la cause. Suivant le regard de son imbécile de colocataire provisoire, elle en réalisa la source. Bon sang… comment ne l'avait-elle pas deviné plus tôt ! Fukuda était là. L'air gentil, brossant délicatement sa chevelure sombre et indisciplinée. Avec attention elle comprit un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Ichigo ne laissait paraître tant d'émotion que lorsque ce professeur hors norme s'approchait d'Inoue. Oui, puisque la veille ils s'étaient croisés au détour d'un couloir et le fils d'Isshin ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. C'était donc la proximité entre ces deux là qui l'agaçait tant ? Mais pourquoi ?

Oscillant un sourcil, elle claqua des doigts pour que la cible de son attention la regarde de nouveau.

\- Hey Ichigo ? C'est ce prof qui te gêne ? Ou le fait qu'il arrive à rendre le sourire à Inoue ?

\- Eh ? de quoi tu parles ? grogna l'appelé en lui accordant enfin l'attention qu'elle demandait.

\- Tu boudes depuis des jours. C'est bien à cause de cette dispute ! Allez avoue, elle te manque, sourit malicieusement Rukia en jouant du coude.

\- De quel droit tu fouines dans mes affaires toi ?

\- Je ne « fouine » pas, je constate. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'excuser ? On parle d'Inoue, c'est évident que si tu lui demandes pardon, elle t'ouvrira les bras. Regarde comme elle est triste. Votre dispute est stupide. Vous vous manquez et ça se voit.

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ! Je te pose des questions sur ton amitié avec Renji moi !

\- Non, mais c'est juste qu'elle me manque aussi et cette situation est désespérante. Sois un homme et fais le premier pas ! Ne me dis pas qu'une fois encore je vais devoir te traîner jusqu'à elle ! Fais les choses correctement Ichigo.

\- Roh la ferme ! s'exaspéra le fils Kurosaki en dissimulant ses pommettes rosées.

Tiens ? Une réaction peu commune chez Ichigo.

\- Bien évidemment que je voulais arranger les choses. Arrête de jouer les entremetteuses. Ça fait déjà un moment que j'avais décidé d'aller lui parler, bougonna le jeune homme en lui montrant son dos.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Rukia.

\- Je suis à la bourre à cause de tes conneries…

\- Ah ? Elle avait vu juste. La petite Kuchiki s'en félicita. Mais le peu d'informations réunies ne suffisaient pas à mettre le doigt sur le fond du problème. Pour cela, elle aurait besoin d'aide extérieure. Heureusement qu'il ne restait qu'une heure de cours avant de rejoindre la clinique.

* * *

Six…sept…huit…neuf…

Bon sang, dixième soupir en moins d'une demie heure. Yuki en fronça ses jolis sourcils.

Orihime accoudée à sa table, jouait mollement avec son stylo. Son sublime regard argenté était plongé dans le vague sans aucune indication de ce qui la préoccupait. Pour sa jeune amie, il était évident que le sujet lui tenait à cœur pour la faire soupirer autant. La dernière fois qu'un tel événement s'était produit, la douce n'avait simplement pas eu l'occasion de déjeuner avec le fameux Kurosaki par manque de temps. Mais comme par miracle le jeune homme s'était présenté à la fin du cours pour la ramener chez elle, ce qui lui avait rendue le sourire. Priant pour que la cause d'une telle léthargie soit tout aussi bégnine, la jolie Fubuki se replongea dans son écoute assidue.

Fukuda sensei était attrayant tout de même songea-t-elle intérieurement. Pourquoi la jolie Hime se devait de se torturer pour cette mandarine enflammée ? Bon… certes il était séduisant et plus de la moitié de la gente féminine de la faculté n'aurait pas dit « non ». Cependant, voilà plus d'un an que ces deux là se tournaient autour sans conclusion. Qu'espérait-elle à la fin ? Fukuda-sensei était à sa disposition, n'attendant qu'un simple signe. A sa place elle se serait jeté dessus sans condition. Surtout si l'élue de son cœur venait de faire apparaître la concurrence en la personne de Kuchiki. Elle n'avait pas spécialement d'opinion sur cette brunette, mise à part qu'elle était bien mignonne. Mais effectivement, il n'y avait aucune animosité provenant d'elle à l'encontre d'Orihime. Raaahh cette situation était assommante ! La jeune amie d'Inoue vint même espérer que cet idiot de Kurosaki pointe le bout de son charmant nez à la fin du cours pour…

« Fubuki-san »

« HAI FUKUDA-SENSEI ! »

\- Encore dans vos pensées ? s'enquit le professeur.

\- Euh… non… J'imaginais… une mandarine épicée…

Les rires résonnèrent dans l'amphi alors que Takeo plissa légèrement les paupières. Son attention plutôt concentré sur la belle aux côtés de la jeune fille qu'il avait arraché à son imaginaire. Le manque de réaction le peina. Mais que pouvait-il faire dans sa position ? Pas grand chose dans la seconde… Mais cela, il comptait bien y remédier.

La fin du cours sonna, laissant les étudiants s'étirer enfin après quelques heures purement studieuses. Orihime le réalisant enfin, rangea ses feuilles blanches. Impossible de se concentrer durant cette dernière heure.

_Kurosaki est très prévenant avec sa petite amie…_

Cette petite phrase de son sensei, ne cessait de tourbillonner dans sa tête comme une toupie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille se questionnait sur la nature de leur relation. Toutefois, ces derniers jours l'avaient un peu tiquée. Oh pourtant elle ne s'attendait à rien de la part de son roux préféré, mais malgré tout, les bruits de couloirs étaient venus jusqu'à elle. Immergée à présent dans le doute, elle peinait à croiser leurs regards en plus de la dispute qui la séparait dorénavant d'Ichigo. Comment tout avait pu se compliquer en un laps de temps si court ?

Peu importe, il était temps de rentrer et la jeune fille rêvait de son futon. Saluant simplement Yuki d'une main lasse, Orihime s'arma de son sac tout en resserrant son écharpe molletonnée.

Parcourant les derniers mètres la séparant de la porte, elle se figea. Ces émanations ? Oh non !

Sous les appels de Fukuda qu'elle ignora, elle pressa le pas pour se diriger vers la porte principale. Il n'était pas loin ! Elle devait fuir ! Vite !

Mais alors qu'elle pressait ses jambes, une main accrocha son poignet, la stoppant ainsi dan son élan. Mince… Elle n'avait même pas pu atteindre le fond du couloir alors que les étudiants se pressaient déjà vers la porte extérieure.

\- Inoue…

\- Fukuda-sensei ? reprit la douce d'un sourire forcé.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

\- Euh… oui pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu es pâle et tu n'as pris aucune note pendant le cours. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà.

\- Je vous remercie, mais c'est inutile. Je vous l'aie dit. Le stresse des partiels et je…

\- Et si on allait prendre un café ?

\- Hein ?

Fukuda sensei était de ces hommes éloquents capable de vous surprendre en alignant juste quelques mots. Cette simple phrase avait désarçonnée la pauvre Hime qui cherchait encore à fuir. En second plan, Yuki venait d'apparaître, un certain petit sourire soulignant ses pommettes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle dans cette situation gênante ?

\- Je…

\- Tu pourras m'expliquer ce qui te stresse tant dans tes examens, non ? Comme quand tu étais en première année.

\- C'est que…

L'esprit de la douce s'agitait à la recherche d'une excuse valable pour s'écarter de l'invitation. Non pas que la compagnie de se séduisant professeur était désagréable, mais pour le moment, juste l'envie de se cacher se faisait ressentir. Les instincts d'Orihime lui criaient de se défiler rapidement car la pression ambiante augmentait. Un reiatsu familier était en approche et au passif des derniers jours, la fuite était de rigueur.

« Orihime ? »

Trop tard… Comme quoi, la réflexion avait été bien trop lente.

Vrillant son regard orageux, Hime reconnu la source de son trouble apparaître. Au détour du couloir, Ichigo, en compagnie lointaine de Rukia, observait la scène. Ses paupières écartées, laissant traduire sa surprise ne l'a mit pas plus à l'aise. Ses iris ambré avaient rétrécis et ses traits s'étaient endurcis sous une forme de colère incompréhensible. Sa propre main resserrant frénétiquement la lanière de son sac en était l'exemple le plus flagrant.

\- Ichi-kun ? se surprit-elle à lâcher sous la stupeur.

\- Kurosaki ? s'étonna également Takeo.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint jusqu'aux lèvres d'Ichigo qui étaient pourtant entrouvertes. La petite shinigami qui l'accompagnait releva sa torpeur sans pour autant en rajouter. La situation confirmait ses soupçons lorsqu'elle réalisa la prise de Fukuda sur le poignet de sa douce amie.

Hime, dans un reflexe ramena ses doigts prisonniers contre elle tout en abaissant le menton dans une honte incertaine. Pourquoi cette condition attisait tant de gêne ?

\- Hum… Inoue ? sourit gentiment Rukia. Nous étions sur le point de rentrer, mais Ichigo se demandait si tu n'avais pas envie de rentrer en voiture aujourd'hui.

\- Eh ?

\- Oui, eh bien, il commence à neiger et il fait plutôt froid alors peut être voudrais-tu rentrer avec nous ?

Hime redressa ses orbes baignés de confusion à l'adresse de son shingami, mais celui-ci resta stoïque. Ne laissant aucun indice sur le fond réel de ses pensées, son mutisme accentua le malaise ambiant.

L'affronter ? Aujourd'hui ?

Le dilemme était de taille. Mais la douce ne trouva malheureusement aucun courage à piocher dans ses réserves. Puis… une certaine rancœur manœuvrait encore son esprit bien éprouvé.

\- C'est très gentil à vous deux, mais j'étais sur le point de partir avec Fukuda-sensei. Nous avions prévu d'aller prendre un café en ville pour discuter de mes révisions, peina-t-elle dans un discours saccadé.

\- Vraiment… ah c'est dommage, s'attrista la petite sœur de Byakuya.

\- On y va Rukia, énonça simplement Ichigo qui tournait déjà les talons.

Sans l'ombre d'un sentiment dans ses iris, Hime laissa une fois de plus ses épaules s'affaisser sous le regard d'un Fukuda ébranlé. Le vent semblait changer de direction une fois encore…

Rukia qui suivait à présent Ichigo laissa ses traits se ponctuer dans une mimique à la fois déçue et colérique. Quelle tête de mule, ce n'était certainement pas la bonne attitude. Son enquête devait s'approfondir. Heureusement, il était temps de rentrer à la clinique.

* * *

Aaaaahhh… Cette paperasse. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'Isshin vivait parmi les humains et ces mondanités administratives lui apparaissait toujours aussi barbantes. Même un simple vaccin demandait un rapport détaillé dans un carnet de santé. Remarque, le temps où il se trouvait encore en situation de capitaine, les colonnes de papiers décoraient son bureau…

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il s'enquit à sa tâche en faisant gratter son stylo une nouvelle fois. Mais lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit, il fut une nouvelle fois interrompue. Tournant sur sa chaise, il reconnu aisément la petite Rukia-chan qui avait élu domicile ici depuis quelques semaines.

\- Rukia-chan ?

\- Bonjour, sourit-elle gentiment.

\- Vous venez de rentrez ? Ah je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer ! Yuzu doit déjà être en cuisine, je me dépêche !

\- Oh Kurosaki-san… je ne viens pas pour ça, le coupa Rukia dans sa tirade.

\- Ah ?

\- Non… je… humm…

\- Quoi Ichigo fait encore la tête ? s'amusa Isshin sous l'air stupéfait de la petite kuchiki.

\- Eto…

\- Je connais mon fils par cœur, lança promptement Isshin en se grattant le menton. Voilà deux semaines qu'il baigne la clinique de son reiatsu crépitant. Ça en devient agaçant… Tiens maintenant que j'y pense que, cela correspond au soir où il est rentré plus tôt que d'habitude. Un mercredi de mémoire. De plus il n'est pas allé chercher Orihime-chan à la sortie du travail… Hum… Ils ne se seraient pas disputé ces deux là ?

\- OH ! se surprit la petite sœur de Byakuya les yeux en soucoupe. Vous êtes fort !

\- C'était donc ça, sourit le médecin satisfait. Je me disais bien aussi qu'Orihime-chan n'avait pas passer la porte de la clinique depuis un petit moment.

Malgré son air décontracté, le père Kurosaki laissa son regard s'obscurcir. La petite shinigami n'était pas habituer à un tel spectacle. Le grand Isshin exposait un visage traduisant une certaine inquiétude, voilà qui n'était pas coutume. Les iris en point d'interrogation, elle approcha de quelques pas.

\- Vous aviez devinez qu'Ichigo était mal à cause d'Inoue… Mais si vous le saviez, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allez lui parler.

\- Mon fils est une tête de mule. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il tourne autour d'Orihime-chan sans rien tenter.

\- Il est… amoureux d'Inoue… souffla Rukia la tête penchée.

\- Cela t'étonnes ? lui sourit le patriarche.

\- Non pas vraiment à vrai dire, s'amusa la petite Kuchiki. Depuis quelques années je soupçonnais déjà qu'il lui portait un intérêt particulier. Cela m'attriste de le voir réagir aussi mal par rapport à elle, s'assombrit-elle.

\- Oh ne fais pas cette tête Rukia-chan, se voulut rassurant le paternel. Ce n'est qu'une passade. Lorsque se sont nos sentiments qui parlent, on a vite tendance à être maladroit. Ichigo n'échappe pas à la règle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se font querelles ces deux là. Ça va forcément s'arranger.

\- Pas la première fois vous dites ?

\- Non. J'ai déjà vu mon fils rentrer dans une colère noir parce qu'Orihime-chan s'était rapproché d'un autre garçon. L'un de ses professeurs si j'ai bonne mémoire.

\- Fukuda-sensei ? J'ai vu en effet Ichigo perdre contenance face à lui. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai pas le détail. Je pense simplement que le fait que cet homme lui tourne autour a fait réalisé à mon idiot de fils que son affection pour Orihime-chan allait au delà de la simple amitié.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui s'est passé, mais on ne peut pas rester comme ça ! s'écria subitement Rukia.

\- Eh ?

\- Ces deux là sont attirés l'un par l'autres et pourtant Ichigo réagit comme un enfant ! C'est ridicule !

\- Rukia-chan… Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas te mouiller. Laisse-les régler leur problème. Connaissant Orihime-chan et Ichigo cette situation de malaise ne durera pas infiniment…

\- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'excita la petite shinigami. Ichigo a prononcé des paroles qu'il regrette mais Inoue ne le laisse pas approcher tellement elle a été blessé ! Si personne ne fait rien, ils vont s'éloigner !

\- Rukia-chan, je continue à penser que tu devrais rester en retrait.

\- Inoue se rapproche de Fukuda-sensei de jour en jour. Si jamais il devient de plus en plus entreprenant ?! Ichigo aura perdu l'avantage ! Non non ! Ce n'est pas acceptable !

Enflammé par la passion de ses propres paroles, Rukia exprimait une énergie naissante. Le père Kurosaki en fut tout abasourdi. Elle qui était entré la peine au cœur. Toutefois, cette volonté ne le rassurait en rien…

De son côté, la jolie brune réfléchissait à toute hâte. Ces deux amis, plus idiots l'un que l'autre, se tournaient le dos à cause d'un malentendu stupide. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs jours pour elle même réaliser le trouble qui rongeait son ami. Comment réunir ces deux aveugles ?

\- Rukia-chan, je pense que tu t'emballes, ralentie, sourit gentiment Isshin.

\- Il faut qu'ils se parlent… Mais san sans pour autant qu'ils n'abordent le sujet qui fâche… Humm… Non une autre raison doit les réunir… Mais quel prétexte pourrait faire l'affaire, réfléchit-elle à toute hâte et ignorant Isshin.

\- Rukia-chan…

\- Un motif… un motif…

\- Rukia-chan…

Plongée dans son questionnement, Rukia faisait jongler son regard dans toute la pièce en quête d'inspiration. Les appels d'Isshin résonnaient en fond, mais elle se contenta de les mettre de côté, bien trop absorbé par sa recherche active de solution. Jusqu'à ce que son regard voilé accroche un élément de la pièce. Simplement suspendu au mur, un calendrier barré de rouge à certaines dates, était en exposition. Les globes de la petite brune s'écarquillèrent à la seconde de cette rencontre visuelle. Voilà la raison idéale !

\- Merci Kurosaki-san ! Je vous laisse, j'ai une course à faire ! s'empressa-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

\- Oi ! Attends Rukia-cha….

Mais trop tard… La porte venait de claquer sous l'impulsion de la petite shinigami. Encore en pose, Isshin laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres grandes ouvertes.

Quelque chose lui disait que les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux entretien entre Isshin et Rukia, bien que ni Ichigo ni Orihime n'en avaient conscience.

Hime pour sa part s'était simplement renfermée depuis plusieurs jours. Suite à ses multiples rendez-vous avec Fukuda-sensei, presque aucun souvenir n'en découlait. Juste quelques bribes de conversations comme « Que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu auras obtenu ton diplôme ? » ou encore « Un voyage à l'étranger ne te tentes pas ? ». Takeo avait délibérément évité le sujet « Kurosaki » d'une part car la douce affichait une mine attristée et également parce qu'il ne souhait vraiment pas l'aborder.

En soit, le jeune professeur n'enviait strictement rien à la coqueluche de l'université. Après tout, lui même avait une sacré côte de popularité, parfois agaçante il devait bien l'avouer. Cet étudiant à la crinière enflammée lui inspirait même un certain respect et loin de lui l'envie de lui chercher querelle. Pour être honnête il se reconnaissait en lui sur certain domaine… Notamment un en particulier.… Evidement, ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Fukuda. Il était évident que cette surprotection qu'il exprimait auprès de la belle Inoue n'était pas le fruit que d'une simple amitié. Mais loin de lui l'envie de le mettre en avant.

Orihime quant à elle devenait de plus en plus prompt au silence. Trait de caractère lui ressemblant peu et attisant l'inquiétude de Yuki. Malgré ses tentatives, la douce ne parvint à calmer cette anxiété de sa jeune amie. Aujourd'hui, sa compagne n'était pas venue pour faute d'un devoir en retard et d'une panne de réveille carabiné. Hime se retrouvait donc seule dans le couloir en direction de son cours magistrale du matin. L'absence de Fubuki éveillait un peu plus la triste situation dans laquelle se trouvait la beauté auburn. Comme si le temps n'épongeait rien de sa lassitude mais la rendait plus vive.

La journée avait commencée dans le doute et jeter un dernier regard en contre bas ne fit que conforter ce sentiment de malaise. Par les Kami… pourquoi l'avait-elle prit ? Non… Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée dans cette librairie aux couleurs rougeoyantes et décorées d'angelots blondinets ? Aucune idée.. Sûrement une pulsion qui l'avait poussée à se mettre aux fournots la veille. Stupide… stupide ! Qu'elle idée, ce n'était pas le moment, ni même la bonne initiative.

« Inoue ? » résonna une voix familière.

« EH ! » sursauta celle-ci.

\- Encore dans tes pensées, sourit Fukuda.

\- Oh sensei, je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque tant vous apparaissez de façon si soudaine.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui es trop rêveuse, s'amusa l'enseignant.

\- Ne dite pas ça, je me sens gênée maintenant.

\- Ah ah ! Tiens ? s'étonna Takeo. C'est quoi ce sac ?

De petites fourmis se mirent à faire frétiller l'estomac de la douce.

\- Euh… rien rien d'important, tenta-t-elle en dissimulant maladroitement le sac.

\- Rien vraiment ? Alors que nous sommes le 14 février ?

\- Eh ? Ça n'a aucun rapport je vous assure !

\- Vraiment ? Permets-moi d'en douter…

\- Fukuda-sensei… Cette conversation devient vraiment gênante.

\- Ne t'enflamme pas Inoue, je trouve ça très bien que ton cœur se soit esprit de quelqu'un.

\- Fukuda-sensei.. . supplia la douce, les joues enflammées. Je vous en pris, cessez de parler de ça. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre la saint valentin et ce sac.

\- Et tu ne comptes pas profiter de cette journée pour te déclarer à Kurosaki ?

Etait-ce Orihime ou le temps venait de se stopper ?

\- Que dites-vous ?

\- Tiens, ça me fait penser que je l'ai vu arriver tout à l'heure avec Kuchiki. Tu ne les as pas encore salué ?

\- Non… s'affaissa la belle en souvenir de leurs échanges encore froid. Mais pourquoi me parlez-vous de déclaration ? Il n'y a strictement rien entre Ichi-kun et moi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes amis.

\- Peut être pour lui… Mais en ce qui te concerne, il me semble évident que tu l'affectionnes tout particulièrement.

\- Je… Enfin…

\- Toutefois… s'engagea Takeo d'un ton plus sérieux…

\- Hum ?

\- Si jamais cet idiot laisse passer sa chance…

\- Sa chance ? releva la douce

\- Je prendrais la place avec plaisir… Du moins si tu m'y autorises, sourit l'enseignant, une certaine lueur dans le regard.

\- Fukuda-sensei ?

\- Je dis juste que… Inoue, ne passe pas ta vie à attendre quelqu'un qui ne partage pas tes sentiments. Si jamais ce que tu ressens n'est pas réciproque, n'hésite pas à me laisser recueillir tes larmes, enchaîna le professeur en caressant affectueusement la tête auburn.

Sans réelle raison, Hime eut le sentiment qu'une barrière s'était brisée par cette touche. Son sensei affichait un air de détermination qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Cette sensation fit palpiter son cœur comme un petit oiseau affolé. Quel était ce regard ? Pourquoi tant de compassion et de détresse en émanait alors qu'il se voulait rassurant. Le doute se mit à ravager la douce qui perdait un peu plus contenance alors que son professeur et ami lui indiquaient clairement ses intentions. La lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents la rappela tout de même à la réalité. Fukuda venait de lui exposer son dos et s'en allait tranquillement tout en la saluant d'une main. La stupeur frappait Hime qui ne voyait plus que son ombre à présent.

Les paroles de Takéo résonnant encore dans son esprit, elle fit deux pas en arrière tout en ajustant son regard sur son petit sac.

« Se déclarer à Ichi-kun… » répéta-t-elle dans le vague.

La réflexion était difficile à cet instant. Le cœur dilapidé en plusieurs morceaux, Hime peinait à les rassembler. C'était un coup de tête qui l'avait poussé à faire le contenu. Pourtant… l'envie était bien là. Durant toute ces années à ses côtés, l'idée l'avait effleuré mais jamais la belle n'avait osé. Expliquer ce qui l'avait décidé alors qu'ils étaient fâchés ?

« Je suis désespérante… » s'admonesta-t-elle une main sur le front. « Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je sais qu'il aime le chocolat, alors je pensais que peut être cela nous permettrait de nous réconcilier… Quelle idée, le jour de la Saint Valentin… Orihime ça ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête. »

Une vibration soudaine sortit la belle de ses pensées négative. Plongeant la main dans sa poche, l'image de Yuki se dessinait. Peut être venait-elle aux nouvelles. Hime s'était habitué à son harcèlement depuis quelques temps. Presque soupirante elle laissa le sms s'afficher et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en lisant le nom qui s'était affiché…

« Ichi-kun ? »

« _Retrouve-moi à 15h40 dans le parc derrière l'université. Je dois te parler_. »

Les iris argentés s'illuminèrent de curiosité. Quel coup du sort intéressant ! Au moment où ses pensées se tournait vers lui. C'était enfin sa chance. Oserait-elle ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle enchaîna ses deux pouces sur le clavier tactile.

« _**J'espères que tu vas bien. J'y serais… A tout à l'heure.**_ »

Les rougeurs de la belle s'enflammèrent sur ses pommettes, son cœur palpitant en fond sonore. Ils s'étaient retrouvés si souvent rien que tout les deux. Mais jamais rien n'avait indiqué à la douce qu'elle pouvait se lancer. Peut être que les paroles électrisantes de Fukuda lui avaient insufflé suffisamment de courage pour tenter sa chance. Ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée de ramener son petit sac après tout ?

Le risque était prit, le rendez-vous dans quelques heures. Elle savait qu'elle commencerait par de plates excuses pour enfin se déclarer. Peut être cela signerait la fin de leur amitié, mais Fukuda-sensei avait raison.

Elle ne pouvait passer sa vie à attendre…

C'est donc l'âme déterminée, qu'elle prit le chemin de son cours magistrale. Pourtant, elle ne releva aucunement qu'une personne l'épiait discrètement dans l'ombre. Un certain téléphone dans la main, Rukia observait son ami de dos. Ses épaules étaient un peu plus redressées, son regard moins orageux. Oui… Elle avait bien fait. Maintenant, il était de temps de s'occuper d'Ichigo !

* * *

« À 16h ? T'es chié toi ! Je termine à 15h aujourd'hui ! Je voulais rentrer le plus tôt possible pour réviser ! »

Les sourcils bruns de la petite shinigami tiquèrent presque à la verticale ! Quel ingrat ! C'était bien la peine qu'elle se donne tout ce de mal !

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! s'irrita-t-elle l'œil dégrossi par une colère implicite.

\- Je ne fais pas ma « tête de mule », répondit Ichigo en se grattant l'oreille. J'ai mes partiels dans peu de temps et dernièrement j'ai pris du retard !

\- C'est parce que « dernièrement » tu as l'esprit trop préoccupé ! souligna la petite Kuchiki.

\- Rien à voir !

\- Et en plus, trop fière pour l'admettre ? Bref ! Je te dis d'être là 16h et c'est tout !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? Je n'aime pas quand tu ne me donnes pas le détail, je trouve ça louche.

\- Je ne manigance rien, je fais une bonne action et pour se faire, j'ai absolument besoin que tu viennes. C'est tout.

\- Hein ?

Quelle journée de merde ! Sérieusement, la saint valentin était un supplice pour Ichigo depuis un an, mais avec Rukia dans les pattes, cela devenait infernal. Bien évidemment la raison était autre que les révisions. Fuir la faculté un 14 février était obligatoire pour le bien de ses nerfs. Toutes les étudiantes se passaient le mot. Oui, le bruit courait que le jeune Kurosaki aimait le chocolat, mais étrangement, une certaine aversion envers la gourmandise naissait facilement aujourd'hui. L'année dernière, il avait cessé de compter après la 27ème boite. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait arrêté de s'esquiver et franchement ce « cache cache » devenait horripilant ! Venait même l'espoir d'entendre l'alerte de son badge le priant d'aller briser du masque. Mais comme si le hasard avait bien choisit son moment, celui-ci s'était contenté de rester silencieux. Quelle poisse… Les hollow fêtaient aussi la saint valentin ? Ou était-ce leur jour de congé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui tardait de quitter les lieux au plus vite avant de se noyer dans un tsunami de chocolat et de petits coeurs !

\- Tiens au passage ! Merci, je n'en ai plus besoin, lança Rukia en lui rendant son mobile.

\- Urahara ne pouvait pas te filer un téléphone sérieusement ? Ou rajouter la fonction sur ton Soul manager ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui demander, puis de toute façon c'est plus pratique d'utiliser le tien.

\- Dis simplement que tu n'y as pas pensé…

La petite brune marmonna un juron qu'Ichigo eut du mal à percevoir tant la tonalité était basse. De toute façon, il devait être cité dans un dialecte qui ne lui était pas accessible…

\- Bref… ne sois pas en retard ! s'enquit-elle la mine durcie.

\- Ça ne va pas être difficile, étant donné que je termine une heure plus tôt et que tu comptes me faire poireauter !

\- Cesse d'être si contrariant… Franchement, depuis que tu es en froid avec Inoue, tu es encore plus irascible ! On dirait une jeune fille indisposée…

\- Quoi ! s'indigna le fils Kurosaki les oreilles fumantes. Ne me compare pas a… Oh putain, laisse tomber, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. Je patienterai à la bibliothèque. Il y a plutôt intérêt à ce que se soit important !

\- Ça vaut le coup, crois moi, lui sourit la petite Kuchiki de toute ses dents.

\- Mouais…

« Kurosaki-sempai ! » « Oh il est là ! Kurosaki-san ! » « Attends Kurosaki-san ! Je voudrais te parler ! » « Kurosaki ! » « KUROSAKI-SAAAANNNNN »

Vrillant du regard, les iris indigo de la petite sœur de Byakuya s'illuminèrent. Une masse impressionnante de couettes, de boucles et pommettes rosées venait de faire son apparition. Il était difficile de les compter, tant les jeunes étudiantes incluant première et deuxième années se mélangeait. Un rictus amusé habilla rapidement les traits de la petite shinigami alors que le front d'Ichigo perlait rapidement de sueurs froides.

\- Ah… On dirait que tes admiratrices t'on retrouvés…

\- Eh merde ! s'écria le jeune homme estomaquer et cherchant une issue.

\- A tout à l'heure Ichigo, s'amusa Rukia. Psst, les filles il est passé par là bas, s'enquit la petite shinigami en pointant du doigt la bonne direction.

\- SOIS MAUDITE ! rugit la cible en disparaissant derrière un couloir.

Rukia se contenta de le saluer d'une main alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà. Fine stratège, elle se félicitait. Son plan se déroulait comme prévue et en plus d'être une bonne action, le scoop serait de taille ! La brunette imaginait déjà les sauts de lapin de Rangiku. Mais par dessus tout, enfin une conclusion heureuse. Oui… Ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Inclinant le menton sur sa montre alors que le troupeau en furie en recherche de Kurosaki lui passait sous le nez, elle réalisa vite que le temps passait bien vite. Il était temps de faire sa dernière course pour mettre en avant la dernière étape du plan. Ça tombait bien, la boutique en face faisait pas mal de promotions pour la Saint Valentin. Prendrait-elle le temps d'acheter une paire d'ailes ?

* * *

15h10…

Juste 10 minutes depuis la sonnerie… Entre les sauts, les sprints et les esquives Ichigo rêvait d'obtenir le pouvoir d'invisibilité… Alors qu'il tentait une énième fois d'échapper à ses poursuivantes, le fils Kurosaki peinait à se dissimuler derrière un chêne dénudé. Heureusement qu'il avait eu l'idée de camoufler sa crinière sous une capuche. Ne pas oublier de remercier Yuzu pour avoir insisté lors de l'achat de son manteau d'hiver. Lorsque les dernières jeunes « valentines » s'éloignèrent, lassées de le chercher, il put enfin respirer. Mais se fut principalement un soupir agacé qui s'extirpa de sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Putain… Je dois tenir encore une demie heure dehors… Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que j'en croise autant à la bibliothèque ? Fais froid… ça craint… Satanée Rukia tu me le payeras ! »

Fatigué par la course poursuite, Ichigo se permit de s'accroupir. Ses jambes ne tenaient plus à force de fuir depuis son arrivée. Par les Kami, les étudiantes étaient bien plus effarouchées que les lycéennes. Du temps de Daichi, un simple froncement de sourcils était amplement suffisant pour écarter les gêneuses… Mais ici c'était peine perdue… A croire même que son regard ambré accentuait les phéromones de ces dames… quelle plaie. Un deuxième soupir plus court le fit légèrement arquer le dos.

Que mijotait Rukia pour l'inciter à prolonger son calvaire ? La raison avait plutôt intérêt d'être valable, sans ça, la petite naine entendrait parler de lui. Scannant son environnement, histoire de passer le temps, le jeune shinigami se perdit dans ses pensées. Un trouble familier vint lui chatouiller les tympans et à cette arrivée s'accompagnait une mine penaude. Sans en prendre conscience, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Comme hypnotisé par l'écran, les iris d'Ichigo s'assombrirent à quelques souvenirs récents qui lui crispaient les membres. Pourquoi cette situation s'était installée ? Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi mal ?

« Hime… » souffla-t-il simplement.

Pourquoi ? Pfff question stupide, il le savait très bien. Depuis un an… Il en était parfaitement conscient…

A son entrée en faculté, Ichigo s'était retrouvé en la seule compagnie d'Inoue… « Inoue » qui s'était transformé en « Orihime », puis en « Hime »… Un rapprochement qui s'était opéré si naturellement qu'il peinait à se souvenir de l'époque où il prononçait simplement son nom de famille. Mais en plus d'entrer dans un cycle supérieur d'études, aujourd'hui une partie de lui avait prit en maturité. Oh, bien évidemment, il eut du mal à l'admettre. Tout s'était goupillé sans qu'il ne le comprenne réellement. Certains indices, comme une accélération cardiaque ou encore une envie inexplicable de se trouver à ses côtés. Multiplier leurs sorties, le nombre d'allusions salaces de son géniteur, le fait simple qu'il ne supportait l'idée de la voir pleurer... Comme le jour anniversaire de la mort de son frère où il l'avait retrouvé sous une pluie de larmes brillantes. Une image qui lui avait écartelé les entrailles et poussé à la réconforter dans la chaleur de ses bras. Non… Cela était même bien plus vieux et bien plus inconscient… Peut être que cela avait toujours été ainsi sans qu'il ne le réalise ? Ichigo ignorait exactement quand cela avait commencé, c'était là tout simplement.

Ce fut Chad qui lui dévoila clairement la source de son « problème ». Lors d'une visite l'année passé, le géant avait annoncé clairement (comme à son habitude) qu'il approuvait clairement leur relation. Imaginez la tête de notre rouquin devenu si rouge qu'il concurrençait aisément un coquelicot. De son pouce levé, son meilleur ami avait simplement donné ses encouragements dans l'entreprise du shinigami suppléant. Ichigo fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce qui amusa Yasutora qui lui avait frappé amicalement l'épaule.

« Si tu tiens tant à elle, ne la laisse pas filer. Ça fait tellement longtemps, que je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais l'assumer pleinement. » avait-il dit simplement d'un sourire en coin.

Sa mine renfrognée de l'époque annonçait clairement la véracité des propos du mexicain. Oui, Ichigo le savait mais s'était contenté de rester en retrait. Comment annoncer à une amie de longue date que la nature de nos sentiments pouvait évoluer ainsi ? N'allait-il pas l'effrayer ? Ne risquait-il pas de la perdre définitivement ? Cela, il ne pouvait se le permettre tant la douleur de ce rejet était redoutée par le jeune homme. Sur ces interrogations, il avait préféré garder secret ses réelles intentions. Privilégient ainsi leur lien unique et imposant sa protection à sa belle inconsciente de ce qui le rongeait intérieurement. Mais depuis cette dispute idiote… Roh oui ce qu'elle était idiote ! Par les Kamis quel abruti ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi cru. Non pas que la délicatesse était de ses plus grandes qualités mais Orihime n'agissait-elle pas comme un calment habituellement ? Pour cette fois l'effet était inversé. La douce Hime avait agit entant que détonateur de la bombe qu'il enfermait difficilement.

Et ces conneries d'histoire de chocolats de Saint Valentin… La pensée le fit rougir et le poussa même à se recroqueviller sur lui même tout en laissant juste ses iris ambré en vue. Orihime lui offrant une boite de chocolats ?… Les palpitations de son cœur endurant le firent vite réaliser qu'il aurait adoré cela. Même si la belle avait cuisiner elle même ! Au risque de faire une intoxication alimentaire ! Rien à foutre ! Il aurait tant préféré cela aux centaines d'idiotes qui criaient son nom dans les couloirs. Non pire… Ce n'était pas de la préférence, c'était de l'envie… Putain… Quel con… Imaginer qu'un grand gaillard grincheux comme Kurosaki espérait qu'on lui offre une boite de choco aux cœurs fondants, voilà qui était bien étrange.

« Tu te ramollis Ichigo… » pensa-t-il à haute voix. « Jamais je n'aurais penser être capable de me prendre autant la tête pour… pour une fille… »

De toute évidence, cette année encore, il rentrerait bredouille.

Suffisamment agacé par ses pensées, il se redressa jetant un dernier œil à sa montre. 15h20…Pfff… Il serait en avance, la belle affaire. Mieux valait patienter sur le lieu de rendez-vous, de toute façon il n'avait pas mieux à faire. Puis le froid commençait à congeler ses articulations. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne s'appelait pas Mr Hitsugaya Toshiro !

Les minutes passèrent longuement alors qu'il arrivait déjà sur les lieux. Seulement 15h30… Les mains dans les poches, ses mains se crispèrent soudainement. Putain… C'était une blague ?

Une silhouette familière s'était dessinée au loin. Petite, chétive, brune… Maintenant un sac en forme de cœur. C'était quoi encore ce manège ? Serrant les dents, il s'en frappa le front. S'était pourtant évident que cette naine préparait quelque chose dans son dos. La question était quoi puis surtout, pourquoi avait-elle 30 minutes d'avance ?

« T'es déjà là ? C'était bien la peine de me dire d'être là à 16h00 pile ! » grogna-t-il dans le dos de sa camarade.

Le sursaut de Rukia le fit reculer de deux pas. Claquant des talons par agacement la petite shinigami lui offrit une mine à la fois décontenancée mais surtout extrêmement agacée. Ceci fit plisser les paupières du jeune homme qui ne comprenait toujours pas le stratagème.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?! le pointa-t-elle d'un doigt crispé.

\- Hein ? qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois en avance ? Puis pour infos je t'avais dit que je terminais à 15h00. Comment ça se fait en plus que tu sois là si tôt ?

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! s'envenima Rukia. Ne reste pas là et reviens à l'heure, tu vas tout faire rater !

\- Quoi ? Rater quoi ?! Je ne vais pas faire demi tour pour revenir dans 15minutes ! Puis pourquoi t'es aussi agité ? Et c'est quoi ce sac ? s'irrita Ichigo.

\- Tu le saura en temps voulu, mais va-t'en et ne reviens qu'à 16h00 comme convenu ! s'excita la petite Kuchiki, une sueur froide sur la tempe.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ?

\- JE TE DIS DE DÉGAGER ICHIGO !

« AH AH ! ATTENTION ! »

Les deux camarades vrillèrent le regard d'un même mouvement. Rukia ne vit qu'une masse sombre foncer droit sur eux à une vitesse fulgurante. Le temps se stoppa alors qu'elle perçu un bras l'englober pour éviter le choc. Mais alors qu'elle assimilait enfin qu'un cycliste venait de les frôler, manquant de peu l'impacte, ses pieds s'entrechoquèrent avec ceux d'Ichigo. En l'espace d'une seconde, le sol dur et froid percuta le dos du fils Kurosaki sous une plainte bruyante de la petite Kuchiki.

Sonnés, les deux mirent au moins une minute avant toute réaction. Alors qu'ils peinaient tout deux à reprendre leur souffle qui avait été coupé, la jeune shinigami rouvrit les paupières. Sur le point d'incendier cet idiot, ses paroles restèrent néanmoins coincées. Ichigo était figé, le regard exorbité et l'auscultant avec hébétude. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que son propre corps ne touchait pas le sol, Rukia fut frappée par la même torpeur. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres, la réalité la fit vite vaciller. C'était une position plus qu'indécente !

« Vous avez vu ? C'est pas Kurosaki-san et Kuchiki-san ? »

« Quand même, ils pourraient faire ça dans un coin plus tranquille et à l'abris des regards… »

« Ohh ce que c'est gênant… »

« Hey regarde ! Ce sont des chocolats de Saint Valentin sur le sol ! Kuchiki a dû lui offrir pour la fête des amoureux ! »

« Ouais enfin, ils étaient pas obligés de se sauter dessus comme ça dans le parc universitaire quand même ! »

… Et surtout à la vue de tous…

Ichigo désarçonné n'arrivait à bouger le moindre muscle. Trop stupéfait pour croire qu'une telle chose était en train de se produire. Rukia le chevauchait suite à une chute… Mais la position était plus que désarmante ! En soit, il n'y aurait pas fait attention mais là… Merde ! Ils étaient complètement encerclés par les étudiants du parc ! De toute évidence la petite Kuchiki était tout aussi abasourdie puisqu'elle ne parvenait à se dégager.

Agrippant ses épaules, il la redressa complètement dans un grognement traduisant à la fois sa honte et son agacement grandissant. Enfin droite, Rukia réalisa sauta sur ses pieds pour se relever rapidement. Mais alors qu'Ichigo suivait le mouvement, ses membres se raidirent lorsqu'il redressa le menton.

Ne comprenant cette réaction, Rukia encore gêné voulut le presser par l'épaule mais ces gestes se glacèrent quand elle suivit son regard.

« Hime… » expira Ichigo désorienté.

Rukia ne put même émettre le moindre au son.

Emmitouflée dans une écharpe épaisse, on ne pouvait entrapercevoir qu'une paire d'orbes rutilants d'argent. Les larmes perlaient le longs de ses joues et s'écoulaient jusqu'à mourir sur la laine pastel. Ses genoux grelottants, peinaient à la maintenir debout et ses épaules s'arrondissaient. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer mais… Mais… Juste le temps de quelques heures, elle avait eu pourtant le courage… Le courage de lui avouer.  
Mais cette bravoure venait de s'effriter. La douce percevait les miettes de son cœur s'éparpiller comme du verre brisé. Les bras ramenés en croix, Orihime laissa un geignement plaintif trahir les apparences. En état de détresse, elle ne parvenait à bouger le moindre centimètre de son être affligé.

Il était là, l'œil agar, quelques secondes plus tôt, il maintenait Kuchiki-san contre lui. Jetant un œil distrait sur le sol, elle reconnu une boite de chocolats éparpillé. Croisant une dernière fois le regard d'Ichigo, la douce perçut une lame pourfendre de qui restait d'elle.

« O…Ori…Hime.. Hime ! » laissa échapper Ichigo.

Rukia quant à elle ne pouvait aligner le moindre mot tant la confusion s'emparait de sa lucidité. Maligne, elle comprenait aisément ce qui se déroulait. Pourtant, elle restait incapable d'entamer la moindre réaction tant la peur d'aggraver les choses la glaçait.

Ichigo ne percevait que l'écho des battements de son propre cœur. Perdu dans son embrouillement, le jeune homme n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Comme si le moindre souffle engendrerait la fuite de sa belle qui tremblait à sa vue. Cette vision craquelait la fierté du shinigami.

Fébrilement, il leva une main en sa direction, cherchant une moindre lueur de reconnaissance dans son regard embué. Mais seul la déception et la tristesse transpiraient de cet échange pénible. Alors qu'il tendait ses doigts crispé vers elle, la douce, n'eut qu'un mouvement de recule en agitant la tête de façon négative.

« Orihime ! » s'écria-t-il en percevant Hime s'agiter.

Mais Orihime recula encore d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Secouant encore la tête comme si elle refusait d'approcher, Ichigo tendit une main encore plus chancelante.

« Orihime ! »

Sur ce dernier cri, Hime perçut un courant électrique parcourir son échine. Exorbitant ses iris larmoyant, elle tourna les talons.

« Non attends ! Hime ! »

Mais l'appelée fit claquer ses talons pour mieux fuir sous les appels de celui qui venait de piétiner ses sentiments. Les pas d'Orihime raisonnaient dans l'air au point de perdre Ichigo dans la torpeur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AAAHHHH ! ENFIN ! **_

_**Certains d'entre vous se demandent surement "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fabriqué FreedomePen ?" **_

_**Oui, oui bon certes... Être en retard est une marque de fabrique chez moi, mais là j'ai battu un record perso ! Je vous dois quelques explications... **_

_**La première, mon travail !**_  
_**Entre septembre et mars, j'ai été dans une période de rush monstrueux, ne me laissant alors que peu de temps pour l'écriture. Ah moins que je ne devienne insomniaque avec une rythmique de 2 heures par nuit (j'en suis déjà à 4h... please, let me sleep fu fu...), il n'était plus possible que j'adresse une seule ligne pour notre OTP adoré ! Ça m'a bien ennuyé je dois dire car ce second et chapitre final, était terminé depuis longtemps ! Mais impossible de me rencontrer dessus en toute sérénité ! **_

_**La seconde, un déplacement à l'étranger. **_  
_**Un voyage m'est entre guillemets tombé dessus. Difficile de me canaliser sur Ichihime à l'autre bout du monde ! Mais je ne vais pas m'étaler dessus. **_

_**La troisième, récupérer...**_  
_**Suite à ces six mois de long labeur, j'ai eu besoin de RÉCUPÉRER ! Non de non, même derrière mon word, j'étais incapable de taper quoi que ce soit. Un vrai phoque sur sa banquise les amis ! **_

_**Mais j'ai fini par me secouer en me disant "Mes lecteurs vont penser que je les aies laissé tomber T-T " Mais non ! Jamais ! Même si publier le chap 15 de "Dès la première Origine" relevait du miracle pour moi, je me doutais qu'il fallait que j'enchaîne ! **_

_**Mais bref ! Voilà enfin le second chapitre de ce Two-shot ! Première fois que j'en écris un et je dois avouer que j'ai aimer l'écrire. Quelque chose de plus léger que mes autres essais Ichihime. Ça fait du bien de se concentrer sur une fic de ce type ! **_

_**J'ai particulièrement apprécier utiliser Rukia ! Beh oui, j'adore cette belette ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une adoratrice de nos deux têtes rousses que je crache sur la brunette !  
Pardonnez les coquilles s'il y en a encore malgré mes relectures entre mes heures de répits où j'ai une attention digne de Gaston Lagaffe.  
J'attends avec impatience vos réactions :) **_

_**Pour ce qui est de "Dès la première Origine" et "A la croisée des chemins", les prochaines parutions sont en écriture pour le moment. Je pense me canaliser sur le chapitre 16 de "Dès la première Origine" dans un premier temps, car il est plus avancé que l'autre ! **_

_**Ah la la quel programme ! Allez en attendant tout ça je vous laisse avec Cupidon ! **_

_**Enjoy FreedomPen !**_

Cupidon 2ème partie

* * *

La froideur avait laissé place à l'humidité. Les flocons s'étaient mutés en gouttelettes sur les toits et les vitres. Karakura était à présent bien maussade sous son rideau de pluie faisant fondre les restes de neige. Cette vague chaude ne réchauffait pourtant aucunement quelques cœurs meurtris par le coup du sort.

La tempe adossée à la fenêtre, Orihime ramena ses genoux sous son menton. La sensation de se sentir encore bien fragile la poussait à se recroqueviller d'avantage. Le paysage était aussi gris que ses sentiments dilapidés. Le souvenir d'un Ichigo tendant une main tremblante vers elle la martelait de nostalgie. Pourquoi s'était-elle contenter de fuir au lieu de le laisser s'expliquer ? Peut être parce qu'elle redoutait la réponse…

Une vibration alerta son attention. Le portable en main, elle lut aisément l'émetteur du sms qui venait d'arriver. Ses délicats sourcils s'en froncèrent d'avantage et comme un animal apeuré, elle ne lut pas les quelques lignes qui lui étaient adressées. Encore un… Combien de mails, de texto, d'appels, avait-il tenté? Aucune idée. La douce suspectait la centaine, pourtant elle n'en avait ouvert aucun. Comme une peur lancinante de découvrir une vérité acérée… Toute cette tension lui intimait de se comporter en autruche. Etait-ce la meilleure solution ? Au fond d'elle Orihime savait bien que non. Mais aucune force ne lui venait lorsqu'Ichigo lui destinait un énième sms ou risquait un nouvel appel. Deux semaines… Deux semaines qu'il ne cessait ses tentatives pour reprendre contact. Toutefois Orihime s'était contentée de se terrer dans sa honte tout en gardant le silence. Elle se sentait molle et horriblement seule. Mais aucun courage ne lui avait dicté de lui répondre. Lassée, elle se contentait de se faire porter par le courant de la situation, cela malgré la raison qui lui demandait d'ouvrir la porte à celui qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs années.

Un véritable dilemme la rongeant. D'un côté cet instinct la forçant à lui laisser le champs libre pour d'éventuels explication de l'autre une phobie de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver en lui laissant l'accès.

Un nouveau soupir fit gonfler sa généreuse poitrine. Jouant instinctivement sur les touches de son téléphone, ce ne fut que tardivement qu'elle réalisa que celui-ci vibrait encore. Curieuse une nouvelle fois, elle surprit un autre nom s'afficher. Cette fois-ci… elle daigna enfin répondre.

« Moshi, moshi… Fukuda-sensei… »

* * *

« _**Hime, cela fait plusieurs jours que l'on ne s'est parlé… Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. J'en ai assez de cette situation, il faut que l'on parle. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est…Ça n'a rien à voir ! Rukia voulait… Elle voulait… que l'on se retrouve pour que je puisse te dire que….**_»

« AAAHH ! Bordel ! Je ne peux pas envoyer ça ! » s'exaspéra Ichigo qui fit valdinguer son portable.

Le mobile siffla dans l'air mais fut subitement rattrapé au vol. Bloqué entre les doigts d'une petite main blanche, Ichigo reconnut la mine dépitée de Rukia qui venait d'apparaître dans sa chambre. Celle-ci exposait un visage honteux, c'était évident. Rare étaient les fois où le fils Kurosaki avait perçu la petite shinigami si malmenée.

\- Rukia ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé Ichigo… répondit-elle simplement en lui rendant son téléphone. Tu dois être… Vraiment énervé contre moi…

Ichigo se contenta de réceptionner son Smartphone tout en lui exposant son dos par la suite.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Rukia. Arrête d'exposer cette sale tête. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Je m'inquiète pour Orihime, c'est tout. Elle sèche la Faculté depuis plusieurs jours. Cette attitude me fatigue !

\- Je pense qu'elle nous fuit, soupira la petite Kuchiki le regard évasif.

\- Ben c'est stupide de sa part ! s'irrita de plus belle Ichigo. Pourquoi nous fuirait-elle d'abord ?! C'est idiot comme si…

\- Tu ne serais pas triste à sa place ? le coupa Rukia la colère débordant de ses lèvres fines.

Paralysé, le jeune shinigami remplaçant tourna le menton en direction de la petite Kuchiki. Celle-ci arborait à présent son regard glacial qui lui ressemblait bien plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends, Rukia ?

\- Boke ! frappa du pied la petite shinigami. Si ça avait été Fukuda et Inoue à nos places, comment aurais-tu réagis Ichigo ?!

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport !

\- Bien plus que tu le penses ! Bref… Toi aussi cesse de faire cette tronche de déterré ! Inoue ne pourra pas fuir la Fac éternellement. Lorsqu'elle sera de retour, si elle continue de te fuir alors affronte là ! Ne la laisse pas s'éloigner de toi d'avantage ! Tout ce mal entendu doit prendre fin !

Etait-ce l'imagination du shinigami suppléant, ou une aura se formait tout autour de son amie ? A croire que ses paroles la transportait elle même sous la passion. Cependant pour être franc, Ichigo en savoura les effluves. Au plus profond de lui, il saisissait clairement les sous entendus de la petite shinigami. Il était évidemment que lui même n'aurait supporté la situation inverse… C'était déjà la raison de leur première dispute. Non, même imaginer n'importe quel homme toucher Orihime était au delà du supportable. Kami-sama… Voilà qu'il se sentait idiot… Hime s'était transformée en un rayon salvateur dont il devenait dépendant un peu plus chaque jour. Son manque de courage lui coûtait sa compagnie. L'illusion d'être un petit clou rouillé, malmené par un marteau de culpabilité s'exposait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait laisser cette situation entacher sa relation avec Hime. Trop de temps que lui même se questionnait sur leur nature, mais depuis quelques temps, il en découvrait toute la profondeur. Impossible de laisser cela se gâcher sous une bourde. Le poing serré, il exposa à Rukia son légendaire sourire en coin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Rukia… Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Personne ne peut m'éloigner de ce que je souhaite protéger.

Un rictus amusé se dessina sous les petites pommettes de la shinigami. Il fallait des fois reculer pour mieux sauter. C'était du moins l'excuse qu'elle s'était ingénieusement trouvée pour saluer les erreurs des semaines précédentes.

* * *

La pluie de la veille s'était éteinte pour laisser place à un soleil timide d'hiver. L'avantage de la fin de février était les premières odeurs de printemps s'agglutiner aux nuages blancs. Tout de même, le froid perdurait et forçait les habitants à recourir à leurs doudounes molletonnées pour affronter l'extérieur. L'avantage d'être shinigami protégeait la peau du thermostat capricieux. Rukia s'en félicitait presque. L'insigne d'Ichigo avait sonnée bien fort ce matin, le tirant d'un sommeil lourd et baignant la clinique de son humeur massacrante. La petite Kuchiki avait donc décidé de prendre le relais, du moins, le temps qu'il prenne son petit déjeuner et puisse assister à sa première heure de cours sans encombre.

Sa bonne volonté la perdrait ! Tant de générosité de sa part à l'encontre d'Ichigo. Elle se devait de le lui rappeler plus régulièrement, elle était vraiment trop serviable avec lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ses entrainements entant que vice-capitaine étaient des plus efficaces puisque le hollow en chasse se transforma en poussière dès les premiers coups d'épées. Une fois la mission accomplie, Rukia réalisa bien vite que le quartier en vue était familier.

« Inoue est peut être encore chez elle. » souffla-t-elle à haute voix.

Malgré les remontrances d'Isshin, la petite sœur de Byakuya se sentait encore bien responsable des mésaventures de ces dernières semaines. Ichigo avait promis de retrouver Inoue pour s'expliquer mais peut être que préparer le terrain n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Elle qui avait pourtant tenté de les rapprocher… Au final ses agissements avaient tournés la situation sur un résultat tout contraire. Rukia était fautive et elle était prête à échanger sa collection de peluches Chappy contre une chance d'arranger ce gâchis.

Les pas de celle-ci s'entremêlèrent entre la détermination d'arranger les choses et la retenue de laisser Ichigo régler son problème seul. Que faire ? La porte d'Inoue était à peine à quelques pieds sous ses waraji…

« Allez Rukia ! Tu viens seulement prendre des nouvelles. Inoue n'est pas revenue en cours depuis longtemps. Tu t'inquiètes aussi pour elle ! Descends lui dire bonjour ! » se sermonna-t-elle pour se donner courage.

Sa petite poitrine gonflée à bloc, elle enchaina une multitude de shunpo pour accéder plus facilement à l'appartement 403. Une fois face à la porte, Rukia ne put empêcher un petit spasme de s'évacuer en un couinement d'embarras. Un peu de sang froid, Il s'agissait d'Inoue ! Le poing en alerte afin de manifester sa présence, la petite Kuchiki se stoppa malgré tout dans son élan. Un bruit de pas venait de la freiner. Glissant son regard sur la droite, elle reconnut aisément ce blouson de cuir et cette chevelure sombre coiffée en arrière. Si elle l'avait noté, lui visiblement ne l'apercevait aucunement. Rendons grâce une fois encore à sa condition de shinigami, mais par les Kami que faisait Fukuda-sensei ici ?

S'écartant naturellement pour lui laisser place, il accomplit le geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Oui, il venait bien de toquer chez Inoue. Réalisant que la belle serait en mesure de la percer à jour, Rukia profita de ces quelques secondes de latence pour trouver une cachette. Pour être honnête, la petite brune se sentait bien honteuse de se dissimuler ainsi, mais cette visite lui paraissait des plus étranges. Pourquoi le professeur de la belle se trouvait ici ?

Au bout d'une minute, le sujet de ses pensées apparut de derrière la porte. Hime exposait une mine fatiguée mais fort heureusement elle semblait aller bien d'après son reiatsu. Ses petites cernes firent soupirer la brunette. Visiblement le sommeil l'avait autant quitté qu'Ichigo. Cette situation était vraiment tout aussi pénible pour l'un que pour l'autre.

\- Bonjour Inoue, annonça gaiement Takeo.

\- Bonjour Fukuda-sensei.

\- Tu es prête ? Je suis passé un peu plus tôt. Je me disais que l'on pourrait s'arrêter à la cafeteria que te t'offre un petit déjeuner.

\- Uhum… acquiesça-t-elle fébrilement. Mais je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Ah ? Inoue Orihime ? As-tu suivis mes recommandations ?

\- Oui Fukuda-sensei. Je vous assure que j'ai bien pris mon repas hier soir.

\- Avec cette mine de taupe, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu ne manges rien Inoue… continua le professeur dans sa tirade.

Les traits de Rukia se tirèrent. Elle l'attendait ? Les doigts de la petite shinigami se crispèrent sur la garde de Sode no Shirayuki. Une extrême amertume envahissait son petit être à la seule idée que ce professeur vaniteux profite honteusement de la situation d'éloignement entre Ichigo et Orihime. Au final, la tête de carotte avait peut être de bonnes raisons de ne pas apprécier cet insupportable personnage. Elle devait en être certaine. Oui, c'était mal de les espionner ainsi ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que les suivre ? Elle ne pouvait rester insensible après cette découverte. Et s'il avait quelques gestes déplacés ? Ichigo absent, uniquement elle pouvait intervenir. Non, NON ! Hors de question de laisser les choses aller dans ce sens. Rukia était bien déterminée à garder un œil sur le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses perles indigo. De plus… Mieux valait qu'elle soit le seul témoin de cela. Si Ichigo venait à tomber sur ça… Que les Kamis nous protègent…

Discrètement, elle condensa son propre reiatsu afin de passer inaperçu. Inoue était bien plus douée à la perception qu'Ichigo. Elle devait se montrer prudente. Tel un félin, elle sautilla sur les toits jusqu'à la voiture d'un bleu vif du professeur. Celui-ci avait même ouvert la portière à Orihime. Et en plus il se la jouait « playboy » … Insupportable !

Tous deux assis aux places de conducteur et passager, Rukia s'agrippa tant bien que mal sur la carrosserie. C'était vraiment inconfortable. Aucune poignée, rien pour s'accrocher dignement. Sa position en devint presque stupide. Par le roi des esprits, que ni Renji ou Ichigo ne la croise ainsi. Ils seraient bien capables de se foutre d'elle pendant des semaines. Sa poitrine accolée au toit de la voiture et ses jambes flottant dans l'air alors que la voiture démarrait. La petite noble en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Attendez ? C'était quoi ce petit goût amer et filamenteux sur sa langue… Erk… Pourquoi les Kamis avaient inventé les mouches déjà ?

A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, Orihime observait le paysage défiler. Sans même relever que son professeur avait transformé le dialogue en monologue afin de combler le silence qui perdurait dans la voiture. Non la seule préoccupation qui l'habitait tant était Ichigo. Tant de présence que même les supplications de son sensei passaient inaperçus. Machinalement, elle jouait avec son téléphone portable qui n'avait pas remué depuis plusieurs heures. Que lui arriverait-il ? Elle l'avait ignoré depuis des heures. Pourquoi à présent espérait-elle encore un message de sa part ? Ce qu'elle pouvait être sotte… Elle ne les lisait même pas…

\- Inoue ?

\- Eh ? Pardon Fukuda-sensei. Vous me parliez ?

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression de parler seul…

\- Gomen ne…

\- Tu penses encore à Kurosaki, n'est-ce pas ? lui sourit l'enseignant.

\- Ah ! non pas du tout je… s'emmêla la douce, les joues enflammées.

\- Tu te demandes comment réagir lorsque tu le croiseras. Après tout, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu ne t'es pas montrée. Tu imagines que sa relation avec Kuchiki va relativement changer votre amitié.

\- …

Takeo marquait un point. Hime appréciait son professeur, mais cette capacité à lire dans ses pensées était des plus déroutante. Etait-elle à ce point transparente ?

\- Ne sois pas si inquiète. Je suis certain qu'il est tout autant ennuyé par la situation que toi.

\- Sensei ?

\- Je vous observe depuis longtemps tout les deux, souffla-t-il en prenant un virage. Vous êtes vraiment proche, alors ne soit pas si inquiète.

\- Nani ?

Mais que disait-il enfin ?

\- Tu sais Inoue, il arrive souvent que les garçons comme Kurosaki soient complètement ignorant de ce qui les entoure. Tu ne dois pas mal le prendre. Je suis certains que s'il n'a pas remarqué tes sentiments, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il était trop lui même concentré sur les siens. Il me semble évident que pas une fois il n'ait voulu te blesser.

\- Haï… répondit machinalement la douce.

Une amertume plus palpable se fit sentir entre les sièges. Les pensées d'Inoue s'emmêlaient entre eux. Elle éprouvait tant d'affection pour Kuchiki-san, mais en cette minute elle eut presque le regret de la voir arriver sur Karakura. Bien évidemment, Fukusa-sensei avait raison. Ichigo n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il avait découvert la profondeur de ses sentiments et très honnêtement, elle n'en attendait plus rien. Malgré tout, une certaine jalousie était née dès que la petite noble était réapparue. Par les Kami, Hime espérait être passée outre, mais la vérité était bien là. Elle jalousait encore Kuchiki-san… et pourtant elle l'adorait parallèlement.

Les traits d'Orihime se durcirent, faisant tiquer le professeur.

Fukuda Takeo… Pourtant il lui arrivait si aisément d'être subtile. Il semblerait que la prose n'était pas son fort aujourd'hui. Ses tentatives pour rassurer Orihime avaient autant d'effet qu'une vague éclatante d'écumes sur les rochers. Tout cela, il l'avait prédit. Bien trop longtemps qu'il était enseignant et connaissait ce type de malchance. Une jeune étudiante amoureuse d'un garçon avec lequel elle est amie. Mais un beau jour les espoirs de celle-ci s'effritent à cause d'une nouvelle venue. Scénario horriblement banale et classique. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se mêler des histoires de ses élèves bien que plus d'une fois des mots de réconforts avaient franchis ses lèvres. Il s'attachait bien trop à ses gamins ignorants des peines de cœurs. Toutefois, ce conte là éveillait particulièrement son attention. Sûrement parce que l'héroïne du drame avait ébranlé son cœur de célibataire endurci. Difficile, même pour lui de résister à un minois si charmant. Bien que ses valeurs le conditionnaient à renoncer à ce genre de romance et malgré cela… Elle était si faible, si accablée par le chagrin. Comment pouvait on imaginer un seul instant laisser cette colombe avec une aile cassée. Juste l'espoir de la revoir s'envoler le poussait à renforcer sa détermination.

\- Tu étais amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il directement.

C'était abrupt et affreusement droit. Comme touchée en plein cœur, la destinataire de la question tourna fébrilement le regard vers son protecteur.

\- Fukuda-sensei ? P..Pourquoi cette question ? Ichi-kun et moi… Nous, nous ne sommes qu'amis et…

\- Ma question n'est pas « Êtes-vous proche ? » mais « Depuis combien de temps l'aimes-tu ? ». Réponds sincèrement s'il te plaît. J'ai réussit à te faire parler au téléphone. Tu m'as vaguement raconté ce qui s'était passé et pour quelle raison tu n'étais pas revenue à l'université. Avec tout ça, j'ai pu faire mes propres déductions, mais… J'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas… enfin…

Mon dieu ce que c'était gênant. Pas une fois Orihime n'aurait imaginer aborder ce sujet avec une autre personne que Tatsuki. Pourquoi son professeur favori était si curieux subitement ? Son cœur déjà bien éprouvé demandait seulement du répit. Pourquoi avait-elle à subir cela ? D'un autre côté, ne cherchait-il pas simplement à la réconforter ? Mais tout de même, c'était osé !

Plongée dans la réflexion, Hime tournicotait ses idées afin de trouver une échappatoire. Jouant machinalement avec son téléphone entre les mains. Oh par les kamis ce qu'elle aimerait recevoir un texto ou un appel, juste pour occuper suffisamment de temps pour se défiler. Visiblement la détermination d'Ichigo s'était évaporée puisqu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis la veille au soir. Kami-sama…

Mais alors que la voiture se stoppait à un feu rouge, les deux occupants de la berline rougeoyante eurent le sentiment qu'un contre poids venait de passer sur le capot avant. Fukuda en fut le plus abasourdit car juste le vide s'offrit à sa vue. Orihime quant à elle pencha légèrement la tête.

Etait-ce une illusion ou un popotin de souris harnaché d'un shiakusho sombre s'enchevêtrait avec les essuie-glaces ? Un minois plutôt pâle, coiffé d'une chevelure courte et sombre tourna légèrement le menton vers la douce qui exposait ses yeux ronds.

\- Ku…chi..ki-san ? récita Hime, la bouche en cœur.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de Kuchiki, Inoue ? s'étonna Fukuda encore secoué.

\- Euh ? Non non rien ! Fukuda-sensei !

\- Tu viens pourtant de parler de Kuchiki…

\- Je.. Eh ! AH ! Nous arrivons à l'université ! Je dois me dépêcher ! J'ai un livre à récupérer pour Yuki-chan ! Pourriez-vous me laisser au parking ?

\- Inoue ! la rattrapa Fukuda par le poignet alors que celle-ci dégrafait déjà sa ceinture.

\- Nani ?… se ramollit Hime, réalisant que Rukia avait la tête accolée au par brise, les sourcils froncés et les dents acérées.

\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre, mais s'il te plaît… Ne passe pas ton temps à te languir pour quelqu'un qui ne te mérite pas.

Non décidément la prose avait définitivement quitté Fukuda Takeo.

« Eh ? Sensei… »

« Tsugi no mai, Hakuren ! »

L'estomac d'Orihime se contracta sous une pression soudaine. Se bénissant d'avoir oublié son petit déjeuner ce matin, la pâleur de ses lignes devint plus significative. De désagréables frissons parcouraient sa peau alors que le temps se perdait dans une course au ralentie. Une fraction de seconde fut pourtant suffisante pour qu'elle réalise que la voiture commençait à se retourner sous un hurlement déchirant ses tympans…

Par reflex, elle vrilla son regard grisé par la surprise vers l'extérieur. Le paysage devenait flou, mais il lui fut aisé de constater qu'une main gigantesque et griffue faisait éclater les vitres.

\- AAHHH ! INOUE ! hurla Fukuda scotché à son siège et agrippant son poignet avec force.

\- Fukuda-sensei ! Tenez-bon !

Une minute… Pas plus. La tête en bas, Hime perçut ses membres endolories lui tirer jusque dans le bas du dos. Un nouveau grondement retentit alors que la température semblait horriblement chuter. Rassemblant ses esprits, Orihime courba la nuque pour constater que son professeur venait de perdre connaissance. Les traits durcis, elle comprit rapidement ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieure de la voiture. Les cris de Rukia ne faisaient que conforter son idée. Mais prise de raison, elle agrippa son sensei afin de l'extirper de l'habitacle. Une fois la tête en dehors, elle put respirer plus confortablement sur ses appuis. Réalisant que la voiture avait bien fait un tonneau, il en devenait miraculeux qu'elle s'en sorte si facilement et son sensei avec si peut de contusions visibles.

Redressant le regard elle vit la petite vice-capitaine, virevolter comme le vent afin d'éviter les coups du Hollow qui venait d'apparaître. Hime releva son imposante stature. Certainement aussi grand q'un Gillian mais avec l'aisance de réaction d'un Arrancar. Par les Kamis, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était tombée né à né avec ce type de hollow. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle Kuchiki-san était subitement apparue ?

Peu importe, elle devait en premier lieu sortir Fukuda, encore évanouie, des décombres de la voiture pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

« Soten Kesshum ! »

L'enseignant allongé sur le bitume fut recouvert du bouclier doré d'Orihime. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle s'autorisa un coup d'œil en arrière. Cet Hollow donnait beaucoup de mal à la petite Kuchiki qui esquivait plus qu'elle n'attaquait. Les muscles contractés, la douce serra les dents.

« Tiens bon Kuchiki-san ! » cria-t-elle.

La hantise d'être découverte la fit pâlir. Ils étaient si proches de l'université. En un simple pâté de maison, toute la faculté pourrait assister à un spectacle des plus insolites.

Rukia de son côté multipliait les éludes. A ce rythme, elle serait essoufflée dans les prochaines minutes. Malgré cela cet immonde masque blanc n'offrait aucune alternative. Comme s'il était dénué d'angle mort, il lançait une multitudes de pointes tout aussi tranchantes les unes que les autres.

Elle ne l'aurait pas en corps à corps. C'est alors que la petite noble prit du retrait afin d'exercer une formulation de hado pour se dépêtrer de cette proximité mortelle.

\- Il semblerait que la shinigami fatigue, annonça la bête enfin lassée. Tu es gênante ! Je t'aurais volontiers dégustée mais tu n'es pas mon menu du jour ! Hors de mon chemin.

\- D'où tu sors ?! Quémanda Rukia qui aspirait de grandes bouffées.

\- Un reiatsu si sucré et mélancolique, je ne pouvais passer à côté, se lécha-t-il les babines en direction d'Orihime.

\- N'essaye même pas ! l'houspilla la vice-capitaine, le sabre le pointant.

\- Une de tes amies ? Le défi en est plus attrayant ! s'amusa le hollow.

Sur ces immondes paroles, le prédateur sombre appliqua son propre sonido à la plus grande détresse de Rukia. En l'espace d'une seconde, sa cible disparaissait de sa vue. Elle fut la première surprise qu'un hollow de ce niveau puisse en user, mais là n'était pas le moment pour se poser se type de question. Elle devinait aisément sa cible.

Orihime restait bouche bée devant les mouvements de cette créature mutée en elle ne sait encore quel type de Gillian. La protection était de rigueur. Mais à la fois concentrée sur les soins de son professeur et la surveillance de Kuchiki au loin, il devenait difficile d'être à cent pour cent de ses capacités.

Un grognement l'alerta malgré tout. Fukuda venait de réagir, preuve que la conscience arrivait. Elle se devait de stopper les soins pour éviter toute découverte de ses dons, mais en même temps, il fallait les achever. Priant pour que Kuchiki tienne jusque là, elle se concentra sur l'enseignant qui commençait à remuer.

« Fukuda-sensei… Vous m'entendez ? » osa-t-elle alors que les paupières de l'appelé papillonnaient.

« Moi je t'entends et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est d'écouter tes hurlements… petit bonbon accablé… »

« Inoue ! ATTENTION! »

Tout se passa effroyablement vite. Un cri, une sonorité tranchante, une odeur d'hémoglobine âpre. Une chaleur humide prenait naissance sur le dos d'Orihime qui vrilla son regard en arrière. Une pression l'alerta qu'un petit corps s'agrippait à ses épaules.

« Ku… »

Ce regard grisé sans éclat. Cette pâleur plus immaculé… sa peau était tâchée, ses dents imbibés de liquide écarlate.

« Kuchi.. Kuchiki-san !»

« Ni…nigete… » s'étouffa Rukia entre ses remontés.

Toussotant plusieurs lichettes ensanglantées, Rukia vrilla son regard vers le bêton. Les dents du Hollow commençaient à mastiquer sa hanche dans un mouvement lent. Il suçait abondamment son sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie moite alors qu'elle repoussait Orihime en avant. La douce en fut projetée vers le sol, les genoux amortissant le choc.

Les dents serrées, Rukia redressa malgré tout le menton tout en martelant de ses poings le masque qui commençait à la déguster vivante. Non… Pas moyen que cette ordure d'Hollow ne s'en tire ainsi. Mais alors que la volonté gagnait ses sens, elle perçut son corps s'élever dans les airs. Toujours entre les dents de son prédateur, elle vit le bitume s'éloigner.

« Tu seras l'entrée dans ce cas… » bougonna son bourreau.

Le spectacle, fit trembler Orihime. Comme un chien jouant avec une peluche désarticulée, le hollow faisait valdinguer le corps de son amie contre le sol puis les murs en plusieurs rebonds craquants. Les supplications de Rukia perçaient l'oxygène.

« Ça suffit ! » brama la douce, sans pour autant attirer l'attention de la bête affamée.

Dans un mouvement de mâchoire, il mâchonna plus fort encore la hanche déchiquetée de la petite Kuchiki qui en poussa un gémissement meurtri. Le sang coagulé sur son coup indiquait qu'elle perdrait bientôt conscience.

Poussée par elle ne sait qu'elle force, Hime fit grossir ses barrettes afin d'en user à leur paroxysme. Il n'était pas question de laisser Rukia en condition si désespérée. Une détermination ardente naquit dans le fond de ses iris grisés. Joignant ses mains, la douce prit le hollow bien occupé pour cible.

Rukia percevait ses muscles se hacher lentement sous la pression des crocs enfoncés dans sa chaire. La douleur s'était traduite en hurlement de sa bouche pincée. Mais à présent, elle était bien trop concentrée à planter elle même ses canines dans sa propre lèvres afin de contrôler ses perceptions. Le masque continuait son jeu de toupie alors qu'elle se déchirait les ongles sur sa carapace pour qu'il lâche prise. Mais l'immonde danse continuait sans que ses agissements ne le perturbe. La raison commençait à la quitter. La douleur gagnait chaque centimètre qu'il restait de son être malmené. Mais une lueur alerta le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait. Du coin de l'œil, la petite sœur de Byakuya crut reconnaître une ligne tranchante ornée d'or. Une clameur stridente siffla à ses tympans. Devinant sa source, elle se contenta de se recroqueviller.

Comme elle se l'imaginait, son corps écharpé fut libéré de sa pression pour retomber aussi durement sur le béton. Distinguant à peine le Hollow reculer de quelques pas sous ses intonations grinçantes, Rukia fit forte pression sur sa plaie béante alors qu'elle peinait à rester éveiller. La bête qu'elle apercevait dans son champ de vison floue, maintenait ce qui restait de son masque entre ses griffes distordues, geignant encore plus fort. La petite noble entendait à peine ses lamentations mêlées de jurons à l'encontre de ce qui initialement était son diner.

Orihime se dressait non loin d'elle, les mains braquées sur la créature pantelante. Les traits durcis par la colère et l'antipathie. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse glisser un remerciement envers sa sauveuse, le bouclier familier entamait sa marche de guérison sur son petit être éprouvé. Comment avait-elle pu l'étirer aussi loin entre elle et Fukuda ? Rare étaient les fois où elle l'avait vue afficher une telle mine, d'autant plus marquée par ses cernes. Mais même dans cet état, la shinigami ne perdait pas complètement la raison. Hime ne pouvait contrôler parfaitement Tsubaki et générer suffisamment de Reiatsu pour lui permettre de guérir deux personnes en même temps. L'exercice était pénible et il relevait déjà du prodige qu'elle puisse la libérer de son prédateur sans s'évanouir.

Mais alors que le souffle de Rukia reprenait peu à peu un rythme régulier, elle releva la fatigue de son amie qui luttait pour ne pas mettre un genoux à terre. Tsubaki tournoyait autour du Hollow qui l'évitait de plus en plus facilement. La fatigue habitait la beauté auburn et sa fée en payait le prix.

Inspectant ses plaies suintantes, Rukia comprit qu'elle ne pourrait encore lui prêter main forte.

Subitement, un essoufflement criard rappela la jeune shinigami. Non !

Hime avait finalement laissé ses articulations cogner le sol. Peinant à maintenir son regard en avant, elle entraperçut seulement un regard laiteux la contempler de plus en plus près.

« Tu m'as défiguré.. Odieuse… Tu es odieuse. Je vais craquer tes os un à un et les sucer jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent aussi fins des allumettes. » Grognassa le masque blanc.

L'odeur putride de son haleine commençait à lécher les joues d'une Orihime paralysée par l'harassement. Ereintée, elle ne pouvait bouger plus. Créant cette frustration, car malgré sa taille et sa rapidité, la douce savait pertinemment qu'elle serait en mesure de repousser cet être visqueux. Mais en cette seconde, aucune onde ne semblait accepter de faire frémir ses nerfs. A la merci d'un Hollow sur le point de la croquer goulument. Les caresses de ses griffes firent frissonner sa peau sensible. Etait-ce une façon de mourir ?

Mais les sens d'Orihime se congelèrent comme figés dans le temps. Une vague chaude venait de frapper ses perceptions et lui donnèrent la force de redresser le menton. Ses orbes s'exorbitèrent. Son prédateur était tout aussi immuable qu'elle. Le regard vide, la langue pendante entre ses incisives. Une ligne fine en diagonale s'illumina. Laissant la partie supérieure de son faciès squelettique glisser lentement en diagonale. Mais avant que celle-ci n'atteigne le sol, le blanc opaque se désagrégea en poussière.

Ce reiatsu si familier. Cette odeur d'amertume et d'irascibilité…

« Ichi-kun… » laissa-t-elle déborder de ses lèvres meurtries par ses dents.

Il apparut comme à l'appel de son nom. Sa tenue de shinigami d'un noir tout aussi oppressant que son reiatsu.

Mais Hime, trop hypnotisée par son arrivée, ne releva aucunement qu'elle perdait connaissance. Elle ne sut pas non plus qu'il avait d'instinct étirés ses bras afin de la rattraper alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à finir face contre terre.

« Hime ! »

* * *

Une odeur de clou de girofle et de désinfectant. Les paupières lourdes, Orihime déglutit et ce fut une toue sèche qui la ramena à la réalité. La lumière était plus blanche qu'a l'accoutumé ce qui l'éblouie légèrement. Nombre de courbatures sillonnaient son corps délicat, alors qu'elle se redressait.

« L'infirmerie de la faculté ? » réalisa-t-elle.

Jetant un œil autour d'elle, elle fut rassurée de constater que le floue qui l'habitait commençait à la quitter. Comment était-elle arrivée jusque là ? Sa mémoire défaillante la ramenait sur l'image d'Ichigo, raide comme un piquet et l'auscultant de son regard dur.

« Oh non ! Fukuda-sensei ! Kuchiki-san ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Son professeur se trouvait sur le lit voisin, mais aucune trace de Rukia. Rassurée de le voir dormir paisiblement, elle s'enquit malgré tout de son état. Plus aucune blessure n'était apparente. Ses vêtements étaient un peu défaits, mais rien d'inquiétant. La force décuplée de son bouclier de soin avait fait ses preuves et elle s'en félicitait presque. Toutefois l'absence de la petite shinigami l'inquiétait.

Discrètement, elle abandonna les lieux. L'infirmière devait être sortie. Récupérant son sac dans la foulée, elle y plongea sa main afin de retrouver sa montre. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

« Oh ! Inoue-san ? »

Flute… Pour une sortie discrète, c'est raté. L'infirmière arpentait le couloir en direction de son bureau.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée !

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ? attaqua-t-elle directement. Kurosaki-san vous a ramené il y a une heure. Vous vous étiez évanouie sur le chemin de l'université.

Quelle bonne excuse boiteuse et passe partout, songea Hime en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ichi-kun était là ? retourna-t-elle la question.

La jeune dame en charge de santé exposa ses yeux ronds. Puis soudainement ses traits se tirèrent en une mimique amusée sous les interrogations de la douce.

\- Le pauvre était si inquiet, lui répondit-elle d'un ton dramatique. J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il retourne en cours.

\- Eh ? Il est parti il y à longtemps ? poursuivit la beauté auburn tout en continuant de fouiller son sac.

\- Il y a une quinzaine de minute. Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, je ferais un mot au doyen de l'université pour excuser votre absence. Mangez-vous correctement ? La vie d'étudiant n'est pas de tout repos. Vous devriez faire plus attention.

L'infirmière était une femme adorable sous ses rondeurs de bonne maman. Mais pour la minute, Hime ne put réprimer son sentiment d'agacement. Une petite voix lui criait de s'éloigner du lieu au plus vite. Mais celle-ci n'en devint que plus stridente à l'annonce de la cloche qui claironnait la fin des cours de la matinée. Au même instant, ses doigts percutèrent un petit paquet dissimulé dans le fond de sac. Quel mauvais concours de circonstances… Elle qui cherchait sa montre en premier lieu… Un soufflement sonore lui échappa. Trop de lassitude. Ses humeurs allaient et venaient comme le courant d'une rivière frileuse.

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis assez fatigué, je vais rentrer me reposer, lança-t-elle d'un pas décidé.

\- Très bonne…

Mais l'infirmière ne put achever sa tirade victorieuse. Orihime s'était envolée en un tourbillon cuivré en direction de la sortie. Si Ichigo était en cours, il était évident qu'il galoperait à nouveau en direction de l'infirmerie dans la minute. Quoi que… Non puis peu importe même s'il ne venait quémander des nouvelles, cette faculté était bien trop petite pour eux deux. Leurs bâtiments étaient proches et régulièrement, ils pouvaient se croiser à l'intercours… Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à l'affronter. Elle aurait pu prétexter le besoin de retrouver Kuchiki-san en premier, mais elle préférait se fier à son reiatsu plutôt que de demander au premier concerné. Tout était encore si confus…

Mais alors que les premières lueurs de l'extérieur commençaient à baigner son visage, une ombre familière stoppa la douce dans son élan. Elle ne put réprimer son soupir de mécontentement. Pourquoi ? Le couloir était pourtant si grand…

\- Orihime ! s'excita une petite voix , une tête plus bas.

\- Yuki-chan…

Les poignets malmenés, la douce dû baisser le menton sur la petite puce qui l'agrippait. Ses grands yeux bruns exposaient sa joie et surtout…

\- Où étais-tu passé ?! Je me suis faite un sang d'encre ! J'ai vu Kurosaki ce matin ! Il te portait dans ses bras en direction de l'infirmerie ! J'ai appris qu'il y avait Fukuda-sensei aussi qui a eut un accident de voiture. Que s'est-il passé ! Tu n'es pas venu depuis plusieurs jours !

\- Yuki-chan… Je…

\- Ah non ! Pas de « Tout va bien, je suis juste éprouvée par les examens » Nous savons toute les deux que c'est faux !

La tête lui tournait horriblement. Comment pouvait-on énumérer autant d'infos en un laps de temps si court. Yuki-chan était une experte dans le domaine. Toutefois, Hime ne se sentait pas la force de trouver une excuse. Juste trouver un peu de répit dans le fond de son futon.

\- Orihime ! Tu m'écoutes.

\- S'il te plaît Yuki-chan, j'ai eu une matinée compliquée. J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer, je sui vraiment très fatiguée.

Avec attention sa camarade étudiante déglutit. Par les Kamis, elle était tant soulagée de la recroiser debout qu'elle avait à peine noté ce teint blafard et ces cernes marqués. La petite Yuki recula d'un pas désarmée.

\- Je suis désolé Orihime, c'est juste que…

\- Pardon de t'avoir inquiétée. Promis je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer chez moi.

« Je te raccompagne dans ce cas. »

Les membres de la douce Inoue se raidirent si brusquement qu'il fut étonnant de n'entendre résonner aucun craquement de sa colonne vertébrale. En revanche sa gorge sèche la poussa à ravaler le peu de salive qu'elle maintenait sur sa langue. Ce reiatsu si crépitant… Et dire qu'il ne faisait absolument rien pour le maintenir… Preuve qu'il était dans une colère noir. Hime pivota légèrement, le regard en biais à fin de connecter un visuel aux ondes électriques qu'elle percutait de plein fouet.

Il était là, dans son manteau noir à capuche pelucheuse de couleur neige. Un jean serrant sa taille à l'aide ceinture ornée, la belle s'en voulut de le trouver bien séduisant aujourd'hui. Ichigo lui exposait son regard brun véhiculant une atmosphère glaciale. Yuki en dévora ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Ses dents hachant menu sa chaire sous la gêne et l'intimidation que lui imposait Kurosaki.

\- Je ferais mieux de vous laisser. Appelle-moi un peu plus tard Orihime.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ça va aller, l'encouragea la douce d'un salut de la main.

Sous cet accord, la petite étudiante se retira tout en resserrant son manteau froufrouteux. Kurosaki était bel homme et cela elle le revendiquait. Mais par les Kami… Ce qu'il était effrayant…

Orihime partageait son opinion dans le silence. De par ses souvenirs, elle n'en eut aucun où l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret lui offrit un tel accueil.

« Bonjour Ichi-kun… » osa-t-elle tant le froid la faisait frissonner.

Mais Ichigo se contenta de baisser le menton sans relâcher l'intensité de ses orbes dévastateurs. Il la toisait de haut en bas, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était remise du choc de ce matin.

« Je suis désolé Ichi-kun, j'allais partir. Je te remercie pour ce matin, je voudrais savoir où… »

Sans ménagement, il la coupa en accrochant son poignet avec force. Surprise, Hime en trébucha alors qu'il la tirait avec raideur vers l'extérieur.

\- Attend Ichi-kun ! Je…

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire ça mais… Tais-toi pour l'instant, trancha-t-il.

Si austère et impitoyable. Les iris orageux de la douce s'exorbitèrent par tant de froideur. Une colère comprimée imbibait chaque mot prononcé par Ichigo. C'était sans aucun doute il était furieux. Jamais il n'avait osé s'adresser à elle avec tant d'animosité. Même leur dernière dispute semblait aussi douce qu'une pluie de roses à côté de cela. Machinalement, Orihime se mordit la lèvre inférieure par appréhension. Lui en voulait-il encore pour ce fichu désaccord ? Non… il y avait plus. Pourquoi l'image de Rukia apparut dans son esprit brumeux ? Oh non… Etait-elle encore consciente ? Dans quel état était-elle ? Lui en voulait-il parce qu'elle n'avait pu la soigner complètement ?

Hime perdait le fil et ignorait dans quelle misère elle avait abandonnée Kuchiki-san ? Autant Fukuda n'avait eut que de légères lésions, mais la petite sœur de Byakuya avait été réduite en filasse pour la protéger. Ichigo lui en tenait-il rigueur ? Après tout… Ils étaient proches n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient enfin officiellement… ensemble ? Pourquoi les larmes menaçaient de s'écouler ?

Heureusement le froid piquant lui permettait de garder ses émotions enfouies sous un visage crispé. Une fois arrivée sur le parking, Orihime reconnue la voiture de son ravisseur. La relâchant aussi sèchement, il plongea une main dans une de ses poches afin d'en extirper ses clés.

\- Monte, ordonna-t-il rudement alors qu'elle se frottait le poignet.

\- Ichi-kun… Kuchiki-san…

\- Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Monte ! rugit-il une deuxième fois.

Interdite, Hime s'exécuta. Une fois dans le siège, elle s'y enfonça avec l'infime espoir de disparaître. Ichigo prit place à son tour en claquant la portière. Mais il ne lança pas le contact, se contentant de plaquer bruyamment ses mains sur le volant pour évacuer sa frustration.

Il ne laissa aucune parole s'échapper dans l'habitacle. L'atmosphère tout aussi glaçante que l'extérieure, Orihime se surprise même à préférer l'entendre hurler que de maintenir la tension de cette façon.

C'est en rassemblant le courage qu'il lui restait qu'elle quémanda l'information qui lui semblait la plus importante.

\- Kuchiki-san… Où…

\- Rukia est avec Urahara et mon père, la coupa Ichigo. Elle est à la clinique. Ça allait quand je l'ai emmenée ce matin mais elle a perdu connaissance il y a une heure.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il faisait le pied de grue à l'infirmerie, réalisa Hime déçue. Bien évidemment…

\- Tu comptes m'y emmener ou continuer de ruminer ! laissa-t-elle échapper sous une pulsion de nervosité.

A ces mots trahissant ses pensées, Orihime plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Ichigo l'observait en exposant à la fois sa surprise et son irritation palpable.

\- Gomen Ichi-kun… demo..

\- J'en avais l'intention, reprit-il encore estomaqué. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler avant.

Orihime ravala sa salive tout en profitant de l'ascension qu'elle venait de prendre. Clouer le bec de Mr Kurosaki n'était pas donné à tout le monde et un petit élan de fierté prit le pas sur les sentiments anxieux de la douce.

\- Quoi que tu aies à me dire Ichi-kun, ça peut attendre que je soigne Kuchiki-san…

La voiture démarra dans la foulée…

* * *

\- Je crois qu'elle revient parmi-nous…

\- Tes commentaires sont toujours aussi inutiles Kisuke… On le voit bien…

\- Kuchiki-san !

\- Que ferions-nous sans les bons soins d'Inoue-san !

\- Yuzu, ma chérie, peux-tu allez chercher de l'eau pour Rukia-chan.

\- Haï Otou-san !

Les paupières de la petite noble papillonnaient. Alors que plusieurs lueurs d'ors scintillaient sous ses iris indigo qui reprenaient vie, elle reconnue l'attroupement Kurosaki ainsi que la douce Inoue qui l'observait d'un œil larmoyant.

\- Nani… Où suis-je ?

\- A la clinique Rukia-chan, répondit Isshin soulagé. Tu as été attaquée ce matin, tu t 'en souviens ? Tu as perdu connaissance, mais grâce à Orihime-chan tu es de nouveau éveillée…

\- Inoue, soupira Rukia coupant ainsi les explications du paternel Kurosaki.

\- Je suis là Kuchiki-san.

\- Tu … n'es pas blessée ? quémanda la petite shinigami.

\- Tout va bien, sourit timidement la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour que la petite shinigami reprenne possession de ses moyens. La clarté de cette journée encore à l'ambiance hivernale l'éblouissait. Le souvenir de cette matinée sanglante lui revenait par flash et morcelait encore sa mémoire.

Isshin, Urahara et Inoue l'entouraient avec prévenance surveillant jusqu'au moindre de ses mouvements. Ichigo, lui, était adossé au mur. Les bras croisés, le regard d'acier. Aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres alors même que Rukia reprenait des couleurs. Ses lèvres pincées traduisaient son agacement et la petite shinigami le releva aussi tôt.

\- T'en fais une tête Ichigo, lança-t-elle alors qu'Orihime la redressait complètement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis blessée… Vire-moi ce visage tiré !

\- Mouais… lâcha-t-il simplement en se redressant. Orihime ?

Rukia perçut une raideur des muscles de la douce qui la soutenait.

\- Haï…

\- Ichigo, tu… voulut intervenir Rukia, percevant la tension ambiante.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? la coupa l'interpelé, l'œil glaçant.

\- Oui, répondit-elle interdite.

\- Tant mieux…soupira le fils d'Isshin avec un bref air de soulagement. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'emprunte Hime maintenant.

\- Ichigo…

\- Tout va bien Kuchiki-san, l'invita au calme la beauté auburn, une main sur son avant bras. Ichi-kun m'avait déjà dit qu'il avait besoin de me parler.

Instinctivement, la petite noble chercha du regard le patriarche Kurosaki. Celui-ci inclina légèrement le menton en signe d'abstinence dès qu'elle croisa ses iris ambrés. Non… Elle ne devait pas intervenir bien qu'elle pressentait encore une animosité palpable. Déçue de son insignifiance dans ces conditions, elle se contenta d'obtempérer alors qu'Orihime lui souriait gentiment. Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pour réparer tout ce remue-ménage. Toutefois la raison la poussa au retrait. Observant chaque onde anxieuse que produisait Hime à sa démarche timide, elle pria toute divinité confondue que ces deux amis trouvent le chemin de la réconciliation.

Ichigo invita Hime à la suivre sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit prononcé alors que la porte se refermait sur la clinique. Une fois dans le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée, il s'adossa de nouveau au mur. Orihime quant à elle resta stoïque. Attentive au moindre geste de la personne qu'elle souhaitait à la fois aimer et fuir.

\- Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ? commença-t-il froidement.

\- Je ne boude pas… mentit Hime mécaniquement.

\- Ah non ? Pas une fois tu n'as répondu à un seul de mes messages. Tu n'es pas venu en cours depuis plusieurs jours et tu…

\- Je ne pouvais pas te répondre… l'interrompit-elle.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas ? releva Ichigo, un sourcil tiquant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?! Hime depuis que l'on se connaît, tu n'as jamais loupé un de mes appels ou ignoré mes sms. Même lorsque tu travaillais ou que tu étais en cours. Trouve une excuse plus valable.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te répondre, c'est tout. Je… T'en veux encore pour notre dispute et… Je ne souhaitais pas te répondre car je savais que tu reviendrais sur le sujet.

\- C'est uniquement pour ça ?

\- Uniquement ? releva Hime interloquée.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu préfères garder cette situation telle qu'elle est ! s'irrita le jeune shinigami en se redressant.

Sous l'impulsion de sa propre voix, il avait quitté son reposoir. Ses pas l'avaient rapproché de la douce qui instinctivement prenait du retrait. Malgré cette imposante avancée, elle maintenue son regard haut. Après tout ce temps, il osait encore plaider fièrement son attitude ? Hors de question qu'elle baisse les yeux face à cela. Hime était douce mais ne pouvait l'accepter si aisément.

\- Tu as été agressif avec moi Ichi-kun, reprit-elle en une bouffée.

\- Je le suis avec tout le monde. Ca ne t'a jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent.

\- Il te paraît normal que tu sois le seul en colère ? J'ai ma propre dignité.

\- Je n'ai fait que t'avertir d'un danger ! Ce sale type tourne autour de toi depuis la rentrée et…

\- Ne recommence pas avec Fukuda-sensei ! C'est un homme très bien et il a faillit mourir aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu parles de lui de cette façon.

\- Alors ça ne te fait rien qu'il soit intéressé ?

Mais où voulait-il en venir à la fin ? Égarée entre ses reproches et son animosité, Orihime perdait le fil. Ichigo ne semblait absolument pas perturbé de son manque de tact, bien au contraire. Elle aurait au moins apprécié qu'il s'excuse, mais le but de cette conversation n'était de toute évidence aucunement en rapport avec une quelquonque réconciliation. A croire que seul sa fierté avait été ébranlée. Ce fut bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle eut le sentiment de se retrouver face à un véritable goujat.

\- En quoi cela devrait me gêner ? Même si Fukuda-sensei a une attirance pour moi, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- C'est ton professeur ! Bordel Hime, un enseignant n'a pas a…

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me justifier ?! s'emporta la belle, les mains serrées sur son coeur. En quoi est-ce que ce genre d'affaire personnelle te regarde Ichi-kun ?! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'un homme me regarde. Tu n'es pas mon garde du corps et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Aucun de tes arguments ne justifies ta colère contre moi !

Si l'atmosphère avait prit du plomb quelques minutes auparavant, a présent elle se consumait dans un brasier gonflée de ressentiment. Les orbes d'Ichigo s'assombrirent alors qu'il gardait ses lèvres pincées. Hime quant à elle, resserrait sa propre étreinte dans une angoisse naissante. Visiblement sa propre frustration relâchée, amplifiait le courroux du fils Kurosaki. Son reiatsu crépitant indiquait clairement qu'il se contenait encore plus d'exploser. Elle serait en première ligne pour recevoir les débris. Avant même qu'elle ne songe à prendre la fuite, elle saisit la froideur du mur dans son dos alors qu'il la surplombait à quelques centimètres. Son souffle atteignant ses joues enflammées lui fit réaliser pleinement qu'il la dominait. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait observé d'aussi près et malgré la tension, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver fascinant.

Deux mains claquantes l'arrachèrent de sa contemplation. A présent il l'enfermait entre ses bras tendus, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

\- Ma colère… chuchota-t-il froidement.

\- …

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui me met réellement en rogne Hime ? En plus du fait que tu m'aies complètement ignoré, que tu aies fui cette conversation, que tu aies manqué de te faire tuer ce matin, c'est de savoir que tu accordes plus d'importance à ce pervers…

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Tu étais dans sa voiture ce matin ?

\- Eh ?

\- Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec lui depuis notre dispute ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Oui ou non ?! s'exacerba Ichigo en resserrant les poings autour d'elle.

De la colère ? Non à ce stade c'était une véritable rage qui émanait de ses orbes ambrés…

\- Oui… soupira-t-elle soumise par tant d'exécration.

Une vague de frissons envahit Orihime qui tremblait. L'impact du poing qui venait de s'écraser sur sa droite, faisait encore grelotter ses épaules. Ichigo avait pourtant à peine bougé. Mais la violence de son geste était sans équivoque. L'atmosphère glaciale ne fit accentuer ce sentiment de malaise habitant la pièce. Mécaniquement, le fils Kurosaki retira ses mains sans laisser la moindre émotion habiter son visage tiré. Reculant de quelques pas, il lui adressa un regard mêlé d'incompréhension et de détresse.

\- Ichi-kun… lança la douce hébétée.

\- Tu m'évites… Mais lui tu vas jusqu'à grimper dans sa voiture…

\- Fukuda-sensei voulait simplement s'assurer que j'aille en cours.

\- Et depuis quand as-tu besoin d'un taxi ? Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu me disais apprécier te rendre à l'université à pied.

\- Je ne comprend pas ta colère Ichi-kun, se fâcha Hime ayant le sentiment de tourner en rond. J'apprécie la compagnie de mon professeur, c'est un homme bien !

Irrité, le jeune shinigami agrippa son visage de sa main droite. Mimant de se masser les tempes, il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je ne supporte tout simplement pas que l'on tente de me voler sous mon nez… susurra-t-il entre deux souffles d'autant plus crispé. Je ne veux pas… qu'on me prenne ce qui m'est cher… Mais en même temps, je ne sais plus comment me comporter.

\- Hein ?

Mais le shinigami se contenta de lui exposer son dos.

\- Ichi-kun ?

\- Laisse tomber…

Commençant son avancé afin de lui fausser compagnie, Ichigo perçut une petite main lui agripper le coude.

\- Attend Ichi-kun. Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? supplia Hime, le regard larmoyant.

\- Lâche moi Orihime. Tu veux que je te laisse respirer. Alors très bien, faisons comme ça. Gardons nos distances.

\- Mais enfin…

\- Retire ta main.

\- Tu es incompréhensible ! Tu me cours après pour me parler, pour ensuite me laisser dans le questionnement.

\- Tu as besoin de prendre du recul… Moi aussi…

\- Du recul ?

\- Laisse moi s'il te plaît…

\- Ich…

Mais le jeune homme s'échappa de la prise d'Hime. Interdite, elle le vit simplement monter les escaliers dans un silence pesant. L'écho de chaque pas résonnait en quinconce avec son cœur sur le point de se dilapider. « L'abandon ». Tel était le sentiment de la douce entre ces minutes éprouvantes. Une colère naissante prenait en otage son estomac.. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Ichigo se comportait ainsi ?

Ce mélange d'émotion véhiculé dans son regard brun lui était complètement inconnu. Pas une fois il ne lui avait déjà offert une telle rancœur. La déception faisant tambouriner son cœur éprouvé, la douce agrippa son manteau et enfila ses chaussures dans une vitesse déconcertante. Coupant même la route à Yuzu qui passait non loin, un verre d'eau à la main.

Une fois à l'extérieure, le froid ne fit qu'animer cette impression de vide qui envahissait son être. Dépassant à peine la grille d'entrée, le corps de la douce se cambra au point de la faire basculer vers le bitume, main sur genoux afin de maintenir le peu d'équilibre qui la maintenait debout.

Ses poumons s'activaient comme une pompe à haute pression, coupant ainsi sa respiration en plusieurs bouffées.

Pourquoi Ichi-kun agissait ainsi ? Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi l'envie de rentrer de nouveau dans la clinique, le suivre et l'affubler de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'elle connaissait était aussi tentant ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela. La première fois qu'elle lui vouait autant de ressentiment. Voilà qui étai étrange. Elle qui s'était contenter de l'aimer en silence… Elle qui avait emmuré ses sentiments pour ne pas entacher leur amitié. Et voilà qu'il fichait tout par terre… Pour… pour ? Kami-sama.. Aucune raison valable ne lui venait en tête…

C'en était trop… beaucoup… vraiment beaucoup trop !

Piquée au vif, Hime plongea une main dans son sac à main et en extirpa un petit sac rouge et jaune. Enrubannée de façon délicate, elle y déposa un regard déçu et imprégnée de mélancolie.

« Ichi-kun… BAKA ! » expulsa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le menton tout aussi redressé que son dos à présent, elle aperçut une poubelle, visiblement celle de la clinique, encore ouverte. Hime en grignota sa lèvre inférieure. A quoi bon ? Où tout cela l'avait menée depuis cinq ans ? Ichigo avait peut être raison… Elle était bien trop naïve et cela, sur tous les plans…

C'est donc sans regrets qu'elle laissa le joli présent au fin fond du container. Là était sa meilleure place, aux ordures… tout comme le reste de son premier amour…

* * *

Les membres endoloris, Rukia redressa péniblement les épaules. Oui les effets miraculeux d'Inoue n'étaient plus à démontrer, toutefois, les courbatures elles, perduraient dans le temps. A croire que son corps la punissait de son mauvais comportement de ces derniers jours. Qu'elle période éprouvante.

Isshin avait demandé à ce qu'elle reste alitée, mais il était tout bonnement impossible de lui commander cela.

Retournée dans son gigai, la petite noble arpentait les couloirs de la clinique. Le silence était maître des lieux, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Il était évident que quelque chose s'était passée depuis la veille où elle avait suivit Orihime. Quelque chose… de mauvais.

Le reiatsu d'Ichigo n'avait cessé d'osciller. Tantôt à la hausse, tantôt à la baisse. Comme si son humeur était aussi stable qu'une boule de flipper en plein round. Elle en déduit que la conversation du jour précédant n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Orihime et Ichigo étaient encore sous une tension ce qui maintenant imprégnait complètement la clinique.

Mais quelle tête de mule ! Il agissait encore comme un gamin et à présent tout le monde profitait de sa mauvaise aura. Ichigo n'était décidément pas doué en matière de relation humaine. Rukia s'en pinça les lèvres entre ses petites dents blanches. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait encore ? Pourquoi ces deux idiots peinaient tant à se retrouver ? Visiblement la vision d'un couple se retrouvant avec étoiles et cœurs en fond n'était pas aussi évidente à provoquer. Cette fois-ci ce fut le pouce de Rukia qui profita de sa dentition.

Quel casse-tête… Même le roi des esprits ne serait en mesure de résoudre un tel sac de nœuds !

Subitement, la petite shinigami fut arrachée à sa réflexion agitée. Une vibration faisait frémir sa peau au travers de la poche de sa robe. Tiens… Un appel de… Oh par les Kami...

« Bonjour Matsumoto-san… »

\- _Bonjour Kuchiki !_

Cette femme… Toujours présente au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins !

\- _Tu vas bien ? Nous avons su par Urahara que tu avais eu une altercation avec un hollow. Apparemment tu as été blessée. Est-ce que ça va ?_

Ce scientifique pervers à la langue pendue… Par pitié, ce n'était pas le moment… Bien que Rukia fut touchée de l'attention…

\- Tout va bien ne vous en faites pas. J'ai été soignée par Inoue.

\- _C'est rassurant_.

_« Elle va bien ? »_ résonna une voix en arrière plan que reconnu aisément la petite Kuchiki.

\- _Je suis contente que tu sois remise_, la rappela Rangiku_. Sinon… Tu as pu avancer dans ton enquête ?_

« _Rukia est remise ? Elle a été blessée ?! _»

« _On l'a annoncé ce matin Abarai. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as accouru ici, non ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas « couru » Akon-san… »_

_« Non, c'est vrai… Galoper serait un meilleur terme… » _

\- Huuummm….Oui Matsumoto-san, répondit Rukia. J'ai pu étudier une piste.

\- _Une piste ? AH ! Ichigo a… _

_« Et-ce que Rukia va bien ? Bordel ! Ça fait trois fois que je pose la question ! » _

_« Vous comptez rester combien de temps dans la salle de transmission ? Kurosutchi-Taisho peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment… Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennui moi ! Il est suffisamment casse-bonbons ! »_

_« Pas tant que je n'aurais pas parlé à Rukia ! » _

_« Mouais… Toi aussi t'es un bon casse-bonbons ! »_

_« Urusai ! » _

\- _Ah je crois qu'Abarai demande de tes nouvelles_, s'amusa Rangiku.

_« Passez-la moi ! Pourquoi c'est Matsumoto qui passe l'appel alors que j'étais là avant elle ?!»_

_« Touche pas la console, babouin dégénéré ! » _

\- Vous pouvez dire à Renji que je suis remise. Qu'il se calme, je ne suis plus une enfant, soupira Rukia lassée.

\- _Je passerai le message. Je dois te laisser, nous ne sommes pas autorisé à passer l'appel et Kurosutchi-taisho risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre. _

_« C'est ce que je me tue à dire depuis tout à l'heure ! Abarai dégage de cette foutue console ! Merde ! Ce matos coute dix fois plus cher qu'une année entière de ta solde ! » _

_« Ne raccrochez pas Matsumoto-san ! »_

\- Aucun problème, je comprends. Merci d'avoir appelé.

\- _Bye _! chantonna Rangiku_. Et n'oublie pas ton article ! _

_« Non attendez ! Ru… »_

La tonalité écrasa sans pitié la voix du pauvre Renji ce qui arracha un faible sourire à Rukia. Lui alors… Il ne changerait jamais. Au moins quelqu'un qu'elle percevait et comprenait aisément. Ce qui lui rappela amèrement à quel point elle se trouvait à côté de la plaque côté amitié… C'est en se glissant en coup de vent dans le couloir des chambres qu'elle entrevit les épaules rabaissées d'Ichigo. Lui même en tailleur sur son lit, il était évident que son âme était encore en peine. Non décidément, l'attaque du hollow, ses blessures, la découverte d'Orihime dans la voiture de Fukuda, rien de tout ceci n'avait arrangé les choses. C'était décidément frustrant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre pour lui secouer les puces, la raison stoppa sa petite main sur la porte. Que pouvait-elle dire à présent ? La retenue s'imposait, mais en même temps…

\- Rukia-chan ?

\- Eh ?

Vrillant son regard plus bas, la petite shinigami reconnut Yuzu. La jeune fille avait bien grandit mais conservait son regard embué dès que ses perceptions affutées de petite sœur se mettaient en alerte !

\- Yuzu ?

\- Oni-chan… Oni-chan est triste depuis plusieurs jours. Est-ce… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Je me disais que comme vous étiez proche, tu pourrais peut être me le dire.

\- Eto…

\- C'est Orihime-chan ? Pas vrai ?

\- C'est encore plus… compliqué…

\- Oni-chan l'aime depuis longtemps…

\- Eh ?! s'étonna Rukia qui en recula de quelques pas, un bras en visière. Yuzu… Depuis quand sais-tu que… ?

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner, sourit celle-ci en retour. Il a toujours été si prévenant et gentil avec elle. Enfin, il n'a jamais changé d'attitude vraiment mais je le trouvais disons, plus enjoué et rayonnant avec Orihime-chan. Mais depuis quelques jours, ils sont devenus vraiment distants et Oni-chan en est malheureux. Je le vois bien.

\- Tu es plus observatrice que je ne le pensais, sourit faiblement Rukia.

Par les Kami, Yuzu avait décelé cette faiblesse et l'avait défini si aisément contrairement à elle… A croire qu'elle même était aveugle certaines fois.

\- Leur dispute d'hier n'a rien arrangé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Leur dispute ? Releva la petite sœur de Byakuya, un sourcil en arc.

\- Hum… Oh s'il te plaît, ne le dis pas à Oni-chan mais… Je les aie entendu hier, chuchota la petite maîtresse de maison. C'était au moment où j'allais te chercher un verre d'eau. Oni-chan a été assez dure avec elle et Orihime-chan est partie les larmes aux yeux. Je l'ai même vu jeter quelque chose dans la poubelle devant la maison mais j'étais trop loin pour voir quoi.

\- Hum ? s'étonna Rukia. Jeter ?

Yuzu fut surprise de voir ce détail tiquer à ce point Rukia. Ce fut seulement en quelques minutes qu'elle se retrouva en face de la dite « poubelle » observant sa sœur de substitution, tête la première dans les ordures.

\- Rukia-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les voisins nous regarde, osa-t-elle timorée.

\- Tu as dis qu'Inoue avait jeté quelque chose en s'éclipsant. Je veux savoir ce que c'est, se tortilla d'avantage la petite brune.

\- Demo… J'ai sûrement dû me tromper. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de…

\- Chotto ! AH YUZU-CHAN ! s'écria Rukia. Regarde !

\- Nani ?

Les deux jeunes filles écarquillèrent les yeux. Se trouvait dans les mains brunies par les saletés, un petit sac jaune moucheté de petits cœurs.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, sourit victorieusement la petite shinigami.

\- Tu penses vraiment qua ça appartenait à Orihime-chan ?

\- Il suffit d'ouvrir pour s'en assurer.

\- Mais ça ressemble à un cadeau…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la petite sœur de Byakuya, si ses doutes étaient fondés alors elle touchait ici un point primordiale. Priant pour que son intuition soit la bonne, elle défit délicatement le sac d'où elle en extrait une petite boîte aux mêmes motifs. Le tout était enrubanné avec finesse. Elle prit donc soin de respecter l'emballage précieux. Mais lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu ses pupilles se dilatèrent à la même seconde où Yuzu poussa un « Oh » sonore et strident.

Aucun doute, Ceci appartenait à Orihime…

* * *

Ce mois de mars commençait de façon pluvieuse. Un paysage grisâtre scintillant sous les gouttes de pluies. Hime vint à s'imaginer que ce temps maussade était la toile de fond idéale de son humeur. La bouche pâteuse, elle se racla la gorge tout en frottant le cou du bout des doigts. Trop de larmes entrainerait forcément une hydratation, elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'est donc affligée qu'elle prit le chemin du distributeur. Après tout, elle était encore en pause déjeuner avant d'enchainer sur le prochain cours.

La luminosité était bien pâlotte. Une fois face à la machine, Hime arracha une pièce de cent yen de son porte monnaie en forme de tête d'écureuil. Portant son choix sur un thé vert frais, elle poussa le bouton associé pour enfin se baisser afin de récupérer sa bouteille.

« La princesse est donc de nouveau libre ? »

Les paupières de la belle s'étirèrent par l'étonnement. Redressant son regard, Hime reconnut un visage qu'elle croisait régulièrement sans réellement le connaître. N'était-ce pas l'un des étudiants qui suivait les mêmes cours qu'Ichi-kun ?

\- Sumimasen… Est-ce que l'on se connaît ? demanda-t-elle hébétée.

\- Je m'appelle Sasaki Yuto. Pour être très honnête, je te connais plus que tu ne me connais, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Sasaki-kun, tu es dans le même cycle qu'Ichi-kun, non ?

\- Oh la princesse a au moins retenue mon visage, je suis flatté. Oui je suis bien dans la même promotion que Kurosaki.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? questionna Hime quelque peu gênée.

\- J'aimerai juste savoir quelque chose.

\- Eh… si je peux répondre.

\- Il paraît que vous avez rompu, c'est vrai ?

\- Rompu ?

Les neurones de la douce tourbillonnèrent à vitesse grand V. Que disait-il ? « Rompu » ? Cela ne demandait pas une relation intime pour cela ?

\- Je regrette Sasaki-kun, je ne comprends pas ta question.

\- Ah ? Peut être que je me suis mal exprimé, s'amusa Yuto, un sourire en coin.

Hime ne put se retenir de reculer d'un pas. Bloquant ainsi son dos contre le distributeur de boisson, elle réalisa bien vite que Sasaki-kun s'était également approché, s'accoudant même à la machine. Son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, Orihime eut même la désagréable sensation du souffle de son camarade sur ses joues. En soit, elle dû reconnaître que ce jeune étudiant était plutôt un beau spécimen. Les traits de son visage fin coordonnaient parfaitement à ses cheveux bruns en batailles.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais mis fin à ta relation avec Kurosaki. On ne vous voit plus ensemble depuis que Kuchiki-san est arrivée sur le campus. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ta plaqué pour rester avec la petite brune. Comme quasi toute l'université se posait la question, je voulais m'en assurer.

Les joues de la belle chauffèrent. Mais qu'avançait ce garçon ? De quel droit osait-il se mêler de sa vie privée.

\- Tu as les yeux rouges, constata Yuto. J'en conclu que tu as pleuré, c'est que mon hypothèse est la bonne.

\- Sasaki-kun, je ne vois pas en quoi cela…

\- Toute l'université n'attend que ça tu sais.

\- Nani ?

\- Kurosaki rodait autour de toi comme un vautour. Personne n'osait t'approcher. Du coup maintenant que le champ est libre…

Oh non par les kami… Pas encore. Orihime avait noté cela. Depuis leur dispute, la douce avait remarqué les regards la toiser lors de ses allées et venues au sein de la faculté. Plusieurs jeunes hommes l'avaient salué poliment, d'autres s'étaient présentés en lui demandant son numéro de téléphone ou encore de sortir avec eux. Elle ne comprenait pas de telles attitudes. Visiblement, la protection d'Ichigo allait au delà de ce qu'elle imaginait. Non pas que la douce n'était consciente que son corps fût assez attrayant, Tatsuki l'avait déjà suffisamment sermonnée sur le sujet. Pourtant, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à ses yeux. Toutefois, il était évident que les « loups » qu'avait évoqué Ichigo étaient en chasse et sans le regard acéré de son protecteur, il était évident qu'elle se retrouvait en position de faiblesse.

Pas de panique, après tout, elle avait déjà refusé plus d'une fois. Ce Sasaki ne serait qu'un de plus à regagner le banc de touche.

\- Je suis navré Sasaki-kun, je ne suis pas intéressée. J'ai beaucoup de retard dans mes cours.

\- « Intéressée » ? releva-t-il en s'approchant encore de quelques centimètre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

\- Ça n'a rien a voir, se défendit Hime en tentant de se fondre dans la vitrine du distributeur.

\- Pardon mademoiselle la Pimbêche.

\- Nani !

\- Il faut se teindre les cheveux en orange pour « t'intéresser » ? En réalité, tu es une fille superficielle sous tes airs de « Sainte nitouche » ! s'irrita Yuto en raidissant sa prise sur la machine.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Ah moins que ce ne soit juste parce que tu aimes les hommes qui ont de la poigne. Je parie que Kurosaki te plaquait contre un mur pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de toi. Tu dois être une « M» (*La lettre « M » fait référence au terme Masochiste en japonais ^^).

\- Pardon !

\- Moi aussi je peux être un véritable salaud si c'est ce que tu veux… susurra Sasaki à son oreille tout en caressant son menton.

\- Ya…Yamete !

Alors même que le prédateur collait ses lèvres fines sur son cou, Hime cogna de ses poings pour le faire reculer. Mais visiblement cette défense fut trop faible pour le ralentir. Son souffle aux effluves de sauce soja imbibait ses sinus la crispant bien plus. Hime ne supportait pas d'user de ses techniques d'auto défenses, mais il était évident qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. La situation dépassant les limites de la décence, elle devait à présent se défendre par ses propres moyens. De plus… elle était seule...

D'un œil affuté, elle localisa son poignet qu'elle agrippa avec agilité. Remontant celui-ci via une clé de bras, le dit « Salaud » mima une grimace traduisant la douleur cinglante.

\- Espèce de garce ! s'écria Yuto.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, Sasaki-kun, se justifia Hime.

\- En plus d'être une snob tu te comportes comme une sauvage ! se tortilla-t-il sur lui même. Lâche-moi toute de suite ! Tu me fais mal !

La douce hésita. Le monde commençait à s'agglutiner autour de la scène. Peut être pourrait-elle baisser sa garde ? Devant tant de personnes, il n'oserait tout de même pas reprendre son stupide manège. Presque confiante en cela, elle baissa la pression de son accrochage. Yuto ramena son poignet tout en le frictionnant, la douleur encore vive dans ses iris ardent de colère.

\- T'es complètement cinglé ! Moi qui voulait seulement te réconforter après que Kurosaki t'ai traité comme de la merde ! l'accusa-t-il.

\- Tu ne cherchais pas à me réconforter, se défendit-elle faiblement.

\- C'est sûrement Kurosaki qui a raison ! T'es qu'une trainée.

\- Ichi-kun n'a jamais eu de tels propos !

Les chuchotements résonnaient autour d'Hime, lui donnant presque la nausée. Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si mauvais ? Voilà qu'il profitait de la foule ambiante pour l'humilier suite à son rejet. L'effet semblait prendre car nombre de regard mauvais la toisait. Que faire…

\- Tu crois vraiment ? Je te rappelle que je suis dans sa promo. Je le côtoie souvent ! Je l'entendais encore se plaindre de toi à Kuchiki. Je suis sûre qu'elle en a été dégoutée et qu'elle la consolé ! Forcément, j'aurais dû m'en douter que derrière ce minois d'angelot se cachait une vraie salope !

Orihime resta de marbre face à tant d'aversion. La grossièreté n'était pas quelque chose de si choquant, mais ce changement de comportement était des plus écoeurant. Pointée du doigt, elle perçut le public en pleine consternation.

« C'est Inoue Orihime ! »

« On dit que Kurosaki la jeté pour aller avec Kuchiki ! »

« Elle a blessé Sasaki-san… »

« J'ai toujours su que cette fille n'était qu'une allumeuse. »

« Regarde là avec ses grands airs, non mais elle se prend pour qui ? »

« Sasaki est en deuxième année de médecine, il a forcément voulu lui apporter son aide. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi remonté. »

« Tu crois qu'elle lui a fait du rentre de dans ? »

« C'est évident, j'ai entendu dire que Kurosaki s'en était débarrassé. Il a une petite amie en plus. »

« Qu'elle garce, après Kurosaki, elle s'attaque à Sasaki .»

« Il paraît qu'elle a une aventure avec Fukuda-sensei ! »

« Non ! Mais elle compte se garder tous les beaux mecs du bahut ? »

Les nausées ? Non à ce stade c'était de véritables spasmes qui contractaient l'estomac d'Orihime. Profiter ainsi de la situation ? La douce peinait à croire qu'un être humain soit capable d'une telle bassesse.

Les crépitements des paroles piquantes l'entourant irritaient ses sens, la poussant à s'enlacer elle même. Le sentiment de n'être qu'un petit animal prit au piège par une meute de prédateurs la tiraillait entièrement. Aucune échappatoire ne se dessinait, comme si ce destin funeste était la seule issue. Pourquoi était-elle si différente ? Tout allait si bien. Comment une simple dispute avec un ami, pouvait avoir de telles conséquences.

Machinalement, la belle recula d'avantage comme pour se protéger du regard des autres. Mais même une fois dos au mur, elle ne put retrouver un tant soit peu de dignité. Bien au contraire. La froideur de la pierre gelait ses flancs au point de la laisser s'incliner comme vaincue par tant de vocifération.

\- Bien alors Princesse ? On n'est pas à l'aise lorsque ses défauts sont mis au grand jour ? la rabroua Sasaki .

\- Ça suffit, susurra Hime, les mains en casques sur la tête.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Excuse toi devant tout le monde et je ferais en sorte de te pardonner. Peut être même que si tu m'invites au restaurant, je ferais l'effort de t'accepter comme mon esclave rien qu'a moi.

Ce mec était à vomir…

\- Alors ? « Hime-chan » ?

Voilà maintenant qu'il lui faisait du chantage ! Une véritable aberration. La cruauté avait-elle une limite. Hime vint même à regretter l'époque de sa captivité au Hueco Mundo. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là. La bouche muselée par l'incongruité, plus aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à ses lèvres. Rétorquer était synonyme de chute. Comme si un seul mot donnerait possibilité aux sables mouvants sous ses pieds de l'avaler toute entière. Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître…

« C'est marrant ça, je ne savais même pas que tu étudiais avec moi, Sasapi… »

Le silence tomba. Une vingtaine de paire d'yeux s'assemblèrent dans une seule et même direction. Orihime, quelque peu à la traîne, redressa également ses orbes embués. Inconsciemment, ses traits se détendirent alors même que ses orbes se dilataient sous la surprise.

Les membres tremblants, ses lèvres pulpeuses articulèrent difficilement.

« I…Ichi-kun… »

Il était là, le dos droit et les épaules élancés. Mains dans les poches, son regard brun exprimait une certaine exaspération sous un masque de calme olympien. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il était impossible de définir pour Orihime le nombre de minute qui venait de s'écouler.

\- Kurosaki… s'éberlua Yuto. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On est sensé être dans le Batiment B…

\- Ah ? grimaça l'interpelé. C'est bizarre que tu ne puisses pas répondre à cette question. Tu as l'air vachement renseigné sur ma vie privée, euhh Sasa…pi ?

\- C'est Sasaki…

\- Ouais c'est ça, Saraki.

Le public en émoi semblait retenir son souffle. La scène était aussi corsée qu'un règlement de compte entre Cow boy dans un western spaghetti.

Rukia apparut même au coin du couloir, l'air satisfaite et croisant les bras une fois adossée au mur.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu… commença Yuto tentant de reprendre confiance.

Mais Ichigo se contenta de marcher calmement.

\- Oi ! Tu m'écoutes ! le héla-t-il en l'arrêtant d'une main sur son épaule.

\- Hum…

Le toisant d'un air des plus désintéressé, le jeune shinigami se débarrassa de ces phalanges gênantes comme une poussière sur son blouson. Une fois épousseté, il reprit tout simplement sa marche.

\- Tu m'ignores espèce de… de merdeux ! monta en pression l'étudiant.

Mais Ichigo persévéra dans son inattention. A présent face à une Orihime encore recroquevillée sur le sol.

\- Tu vas passer la nuit là ?

Doucement, Hime redressa le menton. Que les Kami soient loués. Son regard n'était emprunt d'aucune colère. Réalisant subitement sa position de foetus, une certaine gêne tâcha les joues de la belle. Dépliant ses jambes, elle retrouva toute sa hauteur et perçut même la grande main d'Ichigo lui prêter main forte. Elle était si chaude… Si salvatrice. Une onde de bien être envahit Hime qui en ferma docilement les paupières. Le simple touché d'Ichi-kun était source d'apaisement.

\- Allons-y, chuchota-t-il à son intention.

\- Hum.

« Oi Kurosaki ! Tu fais quoi là exactement ?! Tu l'avais jeté ! Laisse pour les autres ! Tu n'as pas honte de retourner vers ton ex alors que tu te tapes déjà Kuchiki ! » s'égosilla Sasaki.

Rukia en frémit de dégoût. Que disait cet ignare ? Méfiante, elle jeta un œil à au dos d'Ichigo qui s'était stoppé, Orihime toujours dans la prise de sa main bienveillante.

\- Je reviens, annonça-t-il à la douce tout en la libérant doucement.

\- Ah ! On dirait que j'ai touché la corde sensible ? rit Sasaki entre plusieurs mouvements théâtrale. Courir deux nanas, c'est ton trip ? C'est tout bonnement dégueulasse ! T'es aussi répugnant que t'en à l'air Kurosaki !

Un pas, deux, trois… Sasaki n'eut pas le temps de compter le quatrième. Un claquement lancinant foudroya sa tête, faisant frémir chaque os de sa boite crânienne. Rouvrant les paupières qui s'étaient closes sous le choc, il eut la surprise de trouver une paire d'orbes marronné scruter la profondeur de ses iris. Ichigo avait accolé leurs fronts si violement qu'il en avait encore le tournis.

\- « La corde sensible » ? Hein ? grogna le fils d'Isshin toujours appuyé. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tu as dépassé les bornes au moment même où tu as osé manquer de respect à mes amis. J'ai entendu dans la foule que tu avais une petite amie. Ça ne te gênes pas de venir draguer Hime alors que quelqu'un t'attend ?

\- Kurosaki, enfoi…

\- Reste tranquille, articula faiblement Ichigo pour que seul Yuto l'entende. Ne sois pas jaloux, je viendrais m'occuper de ton cas plus tard. Pour le moment j'ai d'autres priorités, sourit Ichigo d'un air mauvais.

Gentiment, le jeune shinigami se redressa tout en toisant son public qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. D'un soupir irrité, il répondit à leur regard tout en prenant la parole.

\- Circulez, y a rien à voir ici.

Ce vent froid glacerait encore bien plus que le zanpakuto du capitaine Hitsugaya, s'amusa à penser Rukia alors qu'Ichigo prenait son départ.

La foule encore interdite suite à ce retournement de situation replongea dans les murmures agités. Cette animation piqua les oreilles du fauteur de trouble qui se freina encore et leur offrit une dernière fois son regard bien plus glaçant.

« DEGAGEZ ! »

L'ordre eut l'effet escompté. Dès son intonation, le public se désagrégea tel une envolée de pigeons maladroits. Seul Sasaki resta de marbre encore trop déboussolé pour esquisser le moindre geste. Alors même que son bourreau s'éloignait, Orihime sous son aile, Rukia approcha discrètement du bel étudiant paralysé.

\- Hummmm Sasaki-kun…chantonna-t-elle d'une voix de crécelle.

\- Eh… geignait-t-il mollement, encore secoué. Tu es Kuchuki ?

\- Pourrait-on discuter tout les deux ?

Peut être aurait-il été plus judicieux d'aller en cours ce matin, songea Sasaki. En particulier lorsqu'il réalisa n'être plus qu'en caleçon, bâillonné et solidement attaché à l'un des réverbères de la faculté. Peut être aurait-il dû lire son horoscope…

Si crispée, si tendue… Non l'atmosphère était un mélange de soulagement et de malaise. Comment pouvait-on à la fois ressentir tant d'apaisement et parallèlement tant de rancœur ? Orihime percevait encore les battements de son cœur effréné. Un tel cocktail d'émotion lui donnait l'horrible impression d'être similaire à une cocote minute. Ichigo n'avait pas relâché la pression de sa main sur sa ceinture. Lui laissant ainsi l'illusion d'étouffer et en même temps d'être en parfaite sécurité.

Il n'avait pas laissé le moindre mot s'échapper de ses lèvres fines depuis l'altercation dans le hall. Hime était encore perdue entre son ressentiment et la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour son sauveur. Par quel miracle s'était-il retrouvé là ? Comme l'avait indiqué Sasaki, il aurait dû se retrouver dans un autre hall. Etait-ce son reiatsu ? Non Ichigo n'avait jamais été spécialement doué pour ce genre d'exercice. Mais alors quoi ?

« Encore une fois, c'est passé moins une. » susurra Ichigo d'un ton quelque peu froid.

La douce sortit de sa réflexion en redressa le regard, encore bien trop secouée pour réaliser qu'ils se trouvaient à l'abri des regards dans l'un des recoins de la cours extérieure.

\- Ichi-kun, tu ne devrais pas être là. Ton cours en …

\- Il t'a touché ? la coupa sèchement Ichigo tout en agrippant son poignet.

\- He ? ne comprit-elle pas. De quoi…

\- Je te demande s'il t'a touché ? insista-t-il d'un ton plus inquiet.

\- Euh… Non… préféra-t-elle mentir.

\- Tant mieux alors, soupira le jeune homme, tout en se redressant.

D'un croisement de regard, une nuance de gêne vint tinter leurs orbes lorsqu'Ichigo réalisa qu'il maintenait toujours fermement la petite main de la douce. Maladroitement, il libéra la belle qui ramena ses doigts encore emprunt de chaleur vers sa poitrine.

\- Que…que faisais-tu là Ichi-kun ? Ton prochain cours n'est pas dans ce bâtiment… osa Hime encore étourdit.

\- J'ai sentie ton reiatsu tressauter et… Rukia m'a confirmé qu'il se passait quelque chose par texto. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces abrutis iraient jusque là, s'irrita Ichigo, le regard vers le mur.

\- Tu es encore venu à mon secours…soupira la douce.

Délicatement, Ichigo ramena son regard en biais alors que ses oreilles commençaient à chauffer sous une telle annonce. Que pensait-elle enfin ? L'abandonner à son triste sort était aussi proche que de défier les lois de la physique ! Il en eut même un léger sourire que sa camarade ne perçut même pas à cause de son regard tourné vers le sol.

\- Ouais… A croire que venir à ta rescousse est dans mes gênes, annonça-t-il le plus légèrement possible.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te forcer… soupira Hime, toujours en retrait. Je suis un poids si cela va jusqu'à t'empêcher d'aller en cours. Décidément ça ne change pas avec les années.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'agaça Ichigo.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Hime ! la stoppa Ichigo en agrippant son coude.

L'espace d'un court instant, les iris orageux rencontrèrent le regard chaud d'Ichigo. Il put y lire aisément, tristesse et fatigue. Merde… Dire qu'il était responsable de cela… Depuis le départ. Comme traversé par un courant électrique, il faiblit. La mise en garde, qu'elle lui exposait implicitement, était on ne peut plus claire. Mais ne l'était-elle pas autant que la limite qu'il lui avait imposée lors de leur dernière rencontre ? Kami-sama quel con ! Jouer dans la coure des adultes n'était décidément pas son truc. Il était même extrêmement mauvais ! Impossible de mettre au calme les émotions qui faisaient tambouriner sauvagement son cœur contre ses côtes. A la fois rancœur et passion. L'envie de l'emprisonner et celle de la laisser s'enfuir dans l'espoir d'échapper au tourment… Que faire lorsque notre âme se déchire en deux ?

Orihime, quant à elle laissait sa détresse en transparence. Impossible de cerner la profondeur du regard qui la scrutait. Comme face à un animal sauvage partagé entre son instinct de conservation et celle de se laisser amadouer par le piège tendu sous ses yeux. Tout aussi craintif que fascinant. Ne lui avait-il pas laissé entendre qu'il devait s'éloigner. Qu'elle était un poids dont il devait s'alléger ? Alors pourquoi jouait-il au yoyo ainsi ? Ichi-kun était-il si cruel ? Ne comprenait-il pas que ce jeu la lapidait un peu plus à chaque seconde où ses orbes la sondaient…

\- Hime, ne part pas comme ça… se risqua Ichigo. C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses…

\- …

\- Il faut vraiment… tenta-t-il d'articuler. Il faut vraiment que…

\- Que quoi ? l'encouragea Orihime tantôt curieuse tantôt anxieuse.

\- Hime, je…

« Ah ! Tu es là Inoue ? » les coupa une voix.

A cette intonation, Ichigo se raidit tout en se redressant complètement. Par les kamis… Pourquoi cet imbécile de prof n'avait pas sifflé son dernier mot entre les dents de ce crétin de hollow, pesta-t-il mentalement. Fukuda-sensei avait vraiment le don de tout gâcher…

\- Je te cherchais partout ! Oh… Kurosaki ? se reprit l'enseignant.

\- Fukuda… salua froidement l'appelé. Bien remis de votre accident ?

\- Je n'avais que quelques contusions, rien de méchant.

\- Oui… Juste quelques contusions…

\- Ais-je interrompu quelque chose ? quémanda timidement l'enseignant.

\- A quel sujet Fukuda-sensei, le rappela Hime pour calmer la tension naissante.

\- Hum… J'ai besoin de te parler en privée. C'est possible ?

\- Oui bien…

\- Nous étions justement entrain de discuter Fukuda-sensei, s'indigna Ichigo.

\- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, insista le professeur.

\- Alors c'est que ça peut…

\- Je partais justement Fukuda-sensei. Ichi-kun et moi avions finis.

\- Hein ! Mais Hime.

\- Je peux donc vous suivre, l'ignora pleinement la beauté auburn.

C'était une tentative de fuite, n'est-ce pas ? Par les Kami, ce n'était pas la solution ! Que fichait-elle à la fin ! Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il tentait de recoller les morceaux sur son incommensurable connerie ?

\- Hime, la retint-il. Nous n'avons pas finit de parler. J'aimerai vraiment que…

\- Plus tard, le coupa-t-elle.

Non pas de doute, c'était à présent de l'agacement qui émanait de la douce Hime. Son aura crépitante fit lâcher prise au jeune Kurosaki sous l'œil dubitatif de Fukuda.

\- Allons-y Fukuda-sensei.

Sans autre forme de procès, Hime détala auprès de Fukuda sous l'air hagard d'Ichigo. Oui…Une fuite presque préméditée. Le cœur alourdit, il ne put qu'admirer son dos.

L'affaire n'était pas encore gagnée…

* * *

Une toupie ? Un lion en cage ? En réalité, tout dépendait du point de vue. Rukia tournait et se retournait devant cette maudite porte en bois. Son petit sac en main, elle hésitait visiblement. Ce qui la retenait ? Simplement cette aura démoniaque qui émanait de la chambre. Que les relations humaines sont compliquées nom d'un Kami ! N'avait-elle pas vu Ichigo et Orihime repartir ensemble après cette stupide scène publique ? A croire qu'à chaque pièce qu'elle plaçait, un nouveau pion venait lui barrer la route.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'altercation de Sasaki. Ichigo s'était contenté d'agir comme un robot depuis son retour. Comme si un événement s'était produit. L'alchimie ne prenait guère entre les deux amis et la petite shinigami en malmenait sa lèvre inférieure en coups de crocs d'agacement.

« Mais par les Kami… C'est donc si compliqué de lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour elle ! aaaahhh ! Ils vont me rendre chèvre ces deux là ! »

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas !

A dire vrai, les émotions de Rukia jouaient un jolie ping pong avec les humeurs d'Ichigo. La famille Kurosaki imaginait réellement devoir investir dans plusieurs casques de chantier afin d'éviter les éboulements.

« Bon récapitulons… Depuis la première dispute, ils se sont croisés après l'accident de Fukuda. Inoue n'avait pas répondu aux messages d'Ichigo si j'ai bien compris. Mais après cette altercation avec cet imbécile de Sasaki, elle aurait dû lui tomber dans les bras… AAAAHHHH C'est à n'y rien comprendre. C'est pourtant comme ça que les choses s'arrangent dans « Sucres amer ». »

« Tu parles encore de ton manga stupide ? »

« AHHHHH ! »

Digne d'une cabriole de Chappy, Rukia avait bondit les genoux en ressort. A présent dos au mur, elle reconnue cet air dépité qui faisait brûler sa rancœur. Ichigo, main dans les poches, la scrutait de son air le plus désintéressé.

\- Depuis quand tu joues les fantômes ? gronda-t-elle.

\- Depuis quand tu n'es plus capable de capter mon reiatsu. D'habitude, c'est toi qui me surprends.

\- Hum… J'étais dans mes pensées…

\- Ha ?

Après réflexion et un bref examen visuel, le fils Kurosaki percuta. Ses soucoupes exorbitées, cette raideur dans ses mouvements…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore ? l'agressa-t-il en grognant.

\- Je… Je ne prépare absolument rien, se justifia Rukia, une perle de sueur froide dégoulinante de sa tempe.

\- C'est quoi ce sac ?

\- Hein ? Ah ça, désigna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas à moi.

\- Ah non ? Qu'est-ce que ça fou dans tes mains alors si ce n'est pas à toi ?

\- Je l'ai récupéré de justesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- AH ! DEUX MINUTES ! le stoppa Rukia, une main en mise en garde. Avant ça, où en es-tu avec Inoue ?

Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre. L'atmosphère prit du plomb. L'étrange sensation que la lumière s'était assombrit dans le couloir la fit même frissonner. Touché…

\- On n'en est nulle part. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon.

\- Où est passée ta détermination Ichigo ? le questionna-t-elle les yeux brillants.

\- … Laisse tomber, je retourne dans ma chambre.

\- BAKA ! Tu fonces tête baissée devant n'importe quel ennemi, mais dès qu'il s'agit de celle que tu aimes, tu retournes dans ta coquille ! Ce n'est pas digne du Ichigo que je connais !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé ! s'emporta le mentionné sans le réaliser. C'est elle qui me tourne le dos !

\- Parce que tu n'es pas fichu de savoir toi même comment traiter le problème !

\- AH ! De quel droit te permets-tu de te mêler de nos affaires d'abord ! s'envenima le fils Kurosaki en réalisant son aveu, les pommettes en feu.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! s'égosilla Rukia en le frappant généreusement à l'aide de son sac.

La nuque courbée, Ichigo en eut le souffle coupé. Tant de rage était passé par ce geste qu'il n'eut pas même un souvenir d'un coup similaire venant de Rukia. Elle prenait vraiment cela trop à cœur. Il devait la recadrer rapidement. Après tout, en quoi cela la concernait ! Quel foutoir ! Quand les gens de son entourage le laisseraient-ils en paix ?

Décidé, il redressa le menton, mais sa soudaine montée d'adrénaline retomba aussitôt. Depuis quand Rukia laissait-elle tant ses émotions transparaître ? Une information qui paralysa momentanément ses nerfs dans un état léthargique.

\- Si tout a commencé c'est principalement de ta faute ! Tes paroles dures envers Inoue, à cause de ta jalousie, t'ont conduit à cette impasse ! Maintenant tu peines à t'en dépêtrer car tu as trop de fierté et ton aveuglement te retranche derrière une carapace que tu te dois de briser Ichigo !

\- Rukia…

\- Je ne suis pas si stupide. Bien évidement que j'aurais préféré rester en retrait. Mais vous êtes si têtue ! Comment pouvais-je être à l'écart en vous voyants si malheureux tous les deux… Je reconnais avoir été maladroite mais bien moins que toi. Dès qu'une opportunité s'offre à toi, tu la laisses filer aussi sec !

\- Comme si je pouvais contrôler mes sentiments ! s'emporta à son tour Ichigo. Orihime me repousse, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça sans que tu n'en rajoutes ! Je ne comprends pas moi même ce qui me passe par la tête quand je suis avec elle ! Mes mots dépassent ma pensées et… Je merde… Je…

\- Ichigo, se radoucit la petite shinigami sous cette baisse de tension.

L'imposant Ichigo s'était presque recroquevillé, comme éreinté par une course trop longue. Le souffle saccadé, il peinait à rassembler ses mots sur sa langue sèche.

\- C'est incompréhensible pour moi… continua-t-il le regard en biais. J'avais toujours vu Orihime comme une amie et depuis que l'on est rentré en fac, j'ai… Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé, putain ! Je ne supportais même pas qu'un autre mec l'approche. Je suis devenu possessif et coléreux mais dès qu'elle était à mes côtés… Je me sentais mieux et… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la voir comme une femme. De jour en jour j'ai essayé de réprimer ces émotions en moi, mais impossible et…

\- Tu as tout déversé sur elle… acheva Rukia. C'est pour cette raison que tu l'as repoussé quand elle m'a soignée?

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Une petite souris me l'a dit… répondit Rukia, les joues gonflées.

\- Tss…

\- Ichigo…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ça s'emmêlait tellement… J'avais l'impression qu'elle… m'abandonnait pour un autre et j'ai préféré reculer… Mais après réflexion, je n'arrivais pas à la laisser partir. J'espérais quand je l'ai trouvé dans le hall face à cette bande de con que l'on pourrait se réconcilier, mais Fukuda a encore débarqué et… ROH MERDE ! Ça me rend dingue. A croire qu'a chaque pas que je fais un pas vers elle, elle recule un peu plus. J'y comprends rien Rukia… Je me sens complètement déboussolé tant la situation m'échappe…

\- Soka… soupira la petite noble.

BBBBBAAAAAAMMMMMM !

Cette nouvelle frappe fit de nouveau valdinguer Ichigo. D'un tour sur lui même, la brulure de sa tête vint s'accompagner d'une douleur aiguë entre ses reins. Les fesses au sol, il redressa le regard pour voir une brunette à l'air satisfait.

\- BORDEL ! J'ÉTAIS ENTRAIN DE ME CONFIER LÀ ! T'ES OBLIGÉ DE ME FRAPPER COMME UNE SAUVAGE !

\- URUSAI !

\- …

\- Depuis que je te connais, c'est la seule méthode efficace pour te remettre les idées en place alors subit en silence et réfléchis deux minutes. Je pensais que je devais attendre avant de te donner ça, mais visiblement, Mr testostérone a besoin qu'on lui redonne un peu confiance.

\- Hein ?

D'un geste sec, elle balança le petit sac qu'elle gardait fermement entre ses doigts fins depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Tu devrais jeter un œil là dedans et agir en conséquence.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Disons que s'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé chez toi, c'est ta cécité maladive. Même moi j'avais remarqué que vous étiez proche depuis longtemps… Ah la la … Ce que les humains peuvent être lents. Dire que votre temps sur Terre est limité en plus… soupira-t-elle en battant l'air de sa main.

Fébrilement, Ichigo examina le sachet en question. Un mignon petit paquet était dissimulé à l'intérieure. Joliment décoré et aux couleurs chatoyantes, il défit le nœud. Lorsque son contenu fut dévoilé, Rukia ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait orner son visage. Le fils Kurosaki quant à lui, peinait à calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Comme une armée de papillons dévastant son estomac, il agrippa son polo d'une main grelottante. Mais pourtant, cette sensation était… des plus délicieuses alors que ses pommettes commençaient à s'échauffer.

* * *

\- Voilà ! Un expresso et un Thé latte au matcha et… Au wazabi ?! La commande doit être mauvaise, je…

\- Ah ! Non non tout va bien ! C'est pour moi !

\- Vous être sure ?

\- Oui c'est bien notre commande, merci, sourit Fukuda.

La serveuse, quelques peu désarmée par le beau sourire de l'enseignant, se courba afin de saluer sa clientèle. Laissant ainsi Takeo en compagnie d'Orihime à leur table. Doucement, la beauté auburn ramena sa mixture qu'elle auscultait avec envie. Quant à son accompagnant, il en laissa une mimique amusée orner son visage. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'espérait plus la voir sourire ainsi.

\- Ton départ semble te redonner le sourire.

\- Haï ! répondit Hime enjouée. Merci pour votre aide pour les justifications de mon absence auprès du doyen.

\- Pas de problème.

Le professeur ajusta la tasse de son expresso pour y tremper ses lèvres. Le café où ils se trouvaient tous deux, arborait les couloirs les plus agités de la gare. Encore une petite heure et il laisserait la belle grimper dans le train qui l'éloignerait. Toisant encore son invité, il se posait encore nombre de questions. La conversation qu'ils avaient entamée dans sa voiture s'était clôturée par un accident. Le laissant encore une fois dans l'ignorance. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il s'aventura sur un terrain que lui même jugeait dangereux. Mais la douce Inoue en valait la peine.

\- Inoue ?

\- Haï Fukuda-sensei.

\- Lorsque je t'aie surprise avec Kurosaki, aie-je…

\- Vous n'avez rien interrompu, je vous assure, le coupa la belle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Uhum. Ce qui concerne Ichi-kun et moi ne regarde que nous. Je suis désolé de vous causer du souci à ce sujet.

\- Ce n'était pas le véritable but de ma question, commenta-t-il en caressant une nouvelle fois sa tasse de ses lèvres.

\- Eh ?

Cet air des plus assuré ? Pourquoi son sensei affichait une telle confiance tout à coup ?

\- Fukuda-sensei ?

\- Tu m'assures donc qu'il n'y a rien entre Kurosaki et toi ?

\- Eh bien…

\- J'imagine que tes sentiments pour lui sont encore vivaces, toutefois… J'aimerai que tu répondes à la dernière question que je t'ai posée dans ma voiture.

Instinctivement, la douce ramena à son tour sa propre tasse à ses lèvres afin de dissimuler son embarras. Est-ce qu'Ichi-kun avait raison ?

\- Qu…Quel question ?

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu attendre pour un homme qui ne te mérite pas ?

\- Votre question n'était pas plutôt « Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureuse de Kurosaki ? »

Le professeur en déglutit sous l'annonce de la douce qui exposait un grand sourire. Que cette jeune fille était rusée, pensa-t-il habilement. Détourner ainsi l'attention. Voilà qui était bien futile face à sa détermination.

\- Tu es bien maligne et tu répètes cela sans la moindre rougeur ?

\- Comment puis-je rougir, puisque après tout… C'est la vérité, énonça Orihime le regard imbibé de nostalgie.

\- Inoue ?

\- Pour être honnête, c'est depuis le lycée… Je n'ai jamais pu me faire aimer en retour et quelque part je ne le cherche pas.

\- J'en reviens donc à ma propre question. Comptes-tu attendre après lui ?

\- Je…

Le doute ? La crainte ? Orihime avait tant besoin de prendre du recul… Pour cela, elle devait prendre de la distance… Beaucoup de distance.

* * *

Les gouttes ruisselaient sur sa crinière enflammée, mais pas une minute il ne ressentait le froid qui engourdissait lentement ses muscles. Ichigo était bien trop pressé. La pluie martelait le sol mais en quoi était-ce important ? Porté par un flot de sentiments tourbillonnants dans son abdomen, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La direction qu'il prenait, il l'a connaissait par cœur que ce se soit par beau temps où intempéries. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre une veste. Son pull en coton était trempé et devenait de plus en plus lourd.

Toutefois, le prochain virage l'amènerait vers son but. En bas de l'immeuble, il bondit sur les marches l'amenant à l'appartement 403. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sonner. Tambourinant implacablement cette stupide porte qui se dressait devant lui.

Il n'avait même pas annoncé sa venue par téléphone ou texto. Manque de politesse peut être, mais il craignait tant qu'il la fuie encore. De plus, il s'était contenté de foncer tête baissée. Chaque coup porté sur le bois était échos de son propre cœur qui malmenait son souffle.

« ORIHIME ! OUVRE MOI ! ORIHIME ! » hurla-t-il.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. L'évitait-elle encore ? Pas question de laisser encore se défiler.

« ORIHIME ! IL FAUT QUE L'ON PARLE ! OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Par les Kamis, il allait défoncer cette putain de porte ! Concentrant même ses sens, il percevait clairement que le reiatsu de la jeune fille était bien faible. Merde ! Qu'es…

« Kurosaki…san? » résonna une petite voix.

Les membres du jeune shinigami se raidirent à l'intonation de cette petite voix fluette. Vrillant son regard sur le côté, il reconnut cette petite tête brune aux perles sombres.

\- Fubuki… lacha-t-il hébété.

\- Pourquoi tapes-tu sur la porte d'Orihime comme un dément ? le questionna-t-elle presque sur la défensive.

\- Je dois lui parler, répondit-il mécaniquement.

\- He… Elle… ne t'a pas prévenu…

Subitement, le jeune homme détala tel un félin sur sa proie afin d'agripper les épaules de la pauvre jeune étudiante. La panique habitant les orbes bruns de la pauvre petite n'empêchèrent aucunement Ichigo de la surplomber. Une aura dévastatrice l'habitait et en frigorifia Yuki qui se rétrécit au fur des secondes. Déjà que la pauvrette n'était déjà pas bien grande…

\- Me prévenir de quoi ?!

\- Ano… Je…

\- Où est Orihime ! tonna-t-il.

\- A… à Hokkaido ! Elle est partie il y a quelques heures avec le dernier train ! déglutit la jeune fille. Elle m'a demandé de passer prendre son courrier.

\- Hokkaido ? Mais et les cours ?

\- Fukuda-sensei s'est occupé de l'administratif pour qu'elle ne soit excusée de son absence, tremblota Fubuki.

\- Quoi… se paralysa Ichigo. Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ? Dis moi tout ce que tu sais !

\- Itaï ! Tu me fais mal Kurosaki-san ! peina la petite proie.

Merde, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était sur le point de labourer les petites épaules de Yuki…

\- Hein ?! Warui Fubuki… s'excusa-t-il platement tout en la relâchant.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te mets dans un tel état ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Hokkaido… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à Hokkaido ? l'ignora Ichigo.

\- Kurosaki-san ?

\- Tatsuki ! réalisa le jeune homme, une main sur le visage.

Décampant de sa position, Ichigo abandonna la pauvre Fubuki encore en émoi. Mais quelle mouche avait piqué Ichigo exactement ? Devenait-il fou ? Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il avait un grain de toute façon. Ne pas remarquer la beauté auburn et encore moins les sentiments qu'elle nourrissaient à son égard était déjà une preuve flagrante que cet énergumène avait un sérieux problème à résoudre. Toutefois, cette attitude déconcertante lui arracha un sourire. Yuki n'était pas spécialement doué pour prédire l'avenir ou même juger autrui. Mais étrangement, dès la seconde où son regard étoilé s'était posé sur un Kurosaki tambourinant sauvagement cette pauvre porte, l'intuition qu'un tsunami viendrait déferler d'ici peu la titillait. Hummm peut être était-il sage de préparer un sachet de pop corn prochainement.

* * *

Une, deux, trois, quatre… Ichigo avait cessé de compter le nombre de jour d'absence de la belle Inoue. Pas une nouvelle d'elle depuis son ne départ prématuré pour la nouvelle ville de Tatsuki. Toutefois, le jeune shinigami s'était offert le luxe d'ouvrir son logiciel de messagerie afin de contacter l'ancienne championne de Karaté. Celle-ci lui avait répondu très brièvement, le rassurant sur la présence de l'objet de ses pensées à ses côtés. Cette distance inquiétait malgré tout Ichigo. Si Orihime était parti chercher refuge auprès de sa meilleure amie, cela signifiait qu'elle se sentait en détresse et quémandait des conseils. Peut être allait-elle réfléchir à ses derniers mots… Ou peut être Tatsuki allait apparaître afin de lui offrir un nouveau ravalement de façade. Dans les deux cas, il ne pouvait cacher son angoisse aisément. Entre l'abandon et les représailles… Difficile de prononcer une quelconque préférence.

La tête enfouie dans ses pensées, nombre d'informations se tortillait dans son esprit malmené. Les couloirs de l'université défilaient sous ses yeux jusqu'à devenir floues et secondaires alors que ses pas le menaient mécaniquement sur la prochaine heure de cours. Inutile de préciser à quel point le bruit environnant était d'autant plus superflu. Malgré cela, difficile de ne pas noter pour tout regard extérieure cette fois. Dès que le fils Kurosaki franchissait le pas d'une porte, plus d'un murmure s'élevait dans l'air. Rumeur, crainte, jugement, depuis cette attraction auprès de Sasaki et l'assemblée extraordinaire qui avait encerclé Orihime, il fut encore plus utopique pour le jeune homme de conserver l'anonymat.

Cette nouvelle « star » venait d'accrocher le regard de la jolie Fubuki Yuki. Alors qu'elle rapprochait son livre contre sa poitrine au souvenir d'Ichigo encore désorienté derrière la porte d'Orihime, ses pupilles sombres se dilatèrent. Bien évidemment, celui-ci ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué. Après tout, ils n'avaient que peu échanger ces deux là. Contrairement à la majorité de la gente féminine du campus, Yuki ne regrettait en rien cela. Bien qu'il soit bel homme, elle ne le lui vouait aucune attirance particulière. Cependant sa curiosité s'aiguisait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Kurosaki à hurler devant le domicile de son amie étudiante. Ses sourcils tiquant à cette idée, un simple soupir traversa ses jolies lèvres roses. Comme si l'un des deux protagonistes serait en mesure de répondre à cette question… Pffff… Si compliqué.

Un « Fubuki-san ? » fit sursauter la jeune étudiante qui en perdit son ouvrage, pourtant si serré entre ses bras alors qu'elle perdait de vue une certaine tignasse enflammée.

Redressant ses grands yeux brillants, le questionnement s'y inscrivit.

\- Kuchiki-san ?

\- Ohayo, chantonna la petite sœur de Byakuya.

\- Ah, tu n'es pas avec Kurosaki-san, ce matin ?

\- Hein ? Euh non… Nous.. disons que je ne suis pas les mêmes cours que lui dernièrement, se justifia maladroitement

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Yuki d'un œil suspicieux. Je… peux t'aider ?

Bien évidemment, la jolie shinigami ne s'était pas arrêtée auprès de cette étudiante rêveuse au hasard. Rukia avait passé le pas de l'entrée de l'université avec Ichigo mais s'était éloignée de plus en plus afin de constater la variabilité de ses groupies. Ce qu'elles étaient nombreuses et définitivement bruyante. Si au début ce tableau comportait certains traits comiques, aujourd'hui elle en développait une véritable aversion. En particulier depuis que cette masse d'hormone avait pour cible de ses railleries, la pauvre beauté auburn qui s'était emmurée de silence.

Depuis sa dernière réelle conversation sur le sujet sensible avec Ichigo, Rukia n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot concernant Orihime. Ce qui l'avait coupé de toute nouvelles. Le fils Kurosaki n'avait qu'évoqué son absence à Hokkaido… Mais rien de plus. Même si son article s'était conclu par une page blanche, aujourd'hui c'était une véritable inquiétude qui faisait greloter inconsciemment la petite noble. Fubuki tombait à pic ! Si quelqu'un pouvait lui donner quelques informations, c'était forcément ce petit minois.

\- Eh bien… Je me demandais, si par tout hasard tu avais quelques nouvelles d'Inoue ? lança-t-elle presque hésitante.

\- Orihime-chan ? releva Yuki un tantinet sur la défense.

\- C'est qu'elle n'est plus venue en cours depuis plusieurs jours et je m'inquiète à son sujet, se défendit instinctivement Rukia, les mains floues.

\- Elle est à Hokkaido, chez sa meilleure amie Arisawa Tatsuki.

\- Ah… soupira Rukia s'attendant à mieux comme information.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir Kuchiki ? se déroba Fubuki.

\- Hein ! Bien…

\- La savoir malheureuse ne te suffit pas ?!

\- Nani ?

\- Tu veux avoir la confirmation qu'elle te fuie Kurosaki-san et toi ! Eh bien voilà, tu l'as ! s'irrita la jeune étudiante. Maintenant que tu as l'information que tu souhaitais, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai cours.

\- Eh ! Matte Fubuki-san ! s'écria Rukia en l'agrippant par le coude. Pour quelle raison prends-tu un tel ton avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien attiser tant de colère à mon égard ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, trancha l'interpelée.

\- De ce que je constate, tu es plutôt furax.

Yuki se raidit à l'intonation d'un tel constat. Les perles brillantes de colères, elle lui adressa un visage déformé par l'agacement.

\- Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? Faire la fille qui s'intéresse au sort d'Orihime, alors que tu apparais un jour uniquement pour lui voler son amour de toujours !

\- Eh ? Mais que…

\- Orihime l'aimait depuis tellement d'année. Etant donné son attitude, je pensais… J'avais espéré que ses espoirs… Enfin qu'il soit en mesure de répondre à ses sentiments… Mais un jour tu es arrivé et…

\- Fubuki-san… Mais qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

\- Kurosaki et toi êtes ensemble ! Tout le monde le sait ! J'avais des doutes, mais le jour de la Saint Valentin quand tout le monde vous a vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Un air interdit ? Non à ce stade c'était bien plus. Rukia s'apparentait à une statue de givre aux nuances figées. Venait-elle réellement de dire… ça ?

Fubuki-san était une jeune fille intelligente… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan fris ! s'exaspéra Yuki en extirpant son bras de la prise.

\- Tu viens de… dire …

\- …

\- De dire que je suis … En couple avec Ichigo ?

\- C'est bien le cas de toute façon !

\- Inoue… s'est enfuie, parce qu'elle pense que … Je suis avec Ichigo ? Je me disais bien qu'elle avait mal interprété les choses… Mais à ce point…

A cet instant ce fut Yuki qui exposa son émotion incertaine. Pourquoi cette brunette répétait ces phrases comme une récitation de première année de maternelle ?

\- Toute la faculté sait que vous êtes ensemble. Pourquoi essayer de le cacher ?

\- …

\- Kuchiki-san ?

« HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! »

Des soucoupes… c'était le spectacle qu'offrait Yuki sous le rire résonnant d'une Rukia qui semblait se perdre dans une hilarité sonore. En plus d'être une mauvaise personne, voilà que ce rachitique et irritant personnage au regard indigo devenait fou ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'esclaffes comme ça Kuchiki-san ?

\- Ichigo et moi ? HA HA HA !

\- Arrêtes de rire ainsi ! Tout le monde nous regarde, tenta la jeune étudiante.

\- Tu es donc entrain de m'avancer que toute l'université s'imagine qu'Ichigo et moi formons un couple.

\- C'est… Bien le cas, n'est-ce pas ?...

Les rires de la jolie brune prirent fin. Ravalant son hilarité, elle exposa un air bien plus fier.

\- Absolument pas ! avança-t-elle tout en croisant les bras. Ichigo et moi sommes proches, c'est vrai, mais nous ne sommes qu'amis.

\- Mais pourtant, tu l'accompagnais partout et…

\- Je cherchais à lui tirer les vers du nez ! se justifia Rukia, visiblement vexée d'un tel amalgame.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Hum… Disons que je me posais quelques questions à son sujet, en particulier sur sa vie sentimentale complètement désertique. Je savais qu'il était épris de quelqu'un mais il ne voulait pas me dire qui… Jusqu'à ce que je découvre enfin.

\- Kurosaki est… amoureux ? Mais … pas de toi ?

Subitement, les orbes bruns de la petite Yuki s'illuminèrent de lucidité. Mais enfin, comment avait-elle pu passer à côté !

\- Mais alors… Lorsque j'ai vu Kurosaki chez Orihime… C'était pour…!

\- Ichigo voulait certainement tirer les choses aux claires. Comme la situation n'était pas définie entre eux et que leur séparation le pèse, il voulait lui déclarer ses sentiments trop longtemps refoulés, s'expliqua la petite sœur de Byakuya dans une mimique théâtrale.

\- Mais Orihime… pense comme tout le monde. Pour elle Kurosaki et toi êtes ensemble.

\- Ça doit être pour cette raison qu'elle la repoussé pendant tant de jours, réalisa la petite shinigami. Malgré leurs quelques conversations, ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à s'expliquer… Ils sont vraiment lents…

\- Je suis navré Kuchiki-san. J'ai été mauvaise. Si seulement, les rumeurs pouvaient s'atténuer, soupira Yuki. Orihime est toujours cible de ragots… Dès que les gens vous voient, c'est comme s'ils écrivaient eux même vos histoires…

Rukia et Yuki soupirèrent d'un même souffle. Que les sentiments humains étaient compliqués. Cette fâcheuse manie de tout associer et monter sa propre opinion sans faits réel. Par moment, Rukia avait l'impression d'être confrontée à du simple bétail. De quel droit cette masse de gens osait colporter de si mauvaises paroles ? Jalousies certainement ou tout du moins, une vie tellement vide que l'on cherchait à la combler par la détresse d'autrui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on associait sa relation amicale avec Ichigo pour de … l'amour.. Non mais sérieusement ? Une main sur ses traits fins, elle en perdit presque contenance. Pourquoi devait on imaginer à chacun de ses pats auprès d'un homme, une relation intime avec lui ? Cela frisait l'imbécillité. Par les Kami, que penserait donc cette populace s'il la voyait au bras de Renji… Une minute ? Renji ?

\- Mais c'est ça ! s'écria Rukia presque sautillante tout en effrayant sa camarade.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Merci Fubuki-san ! Je sais quoi faire à présent !

\- Eh… de rien, s'étonna Yuki tout en observant Rukia s'évaporer à toute vitesse.

Cette jeune fille était décidément étrange…

* * *

« Allez, réveille toi… »

« Humm … Non, pas comme ça… »

« Mais il est temps de te lever… »

« J'aimerai encore dormir… Je suis bien là… »

« Bien » ? Cela était un euphémisme, n'est-ce pas ? Comment pouvait on espérer meilleur cocon. Si certain estimait l'aspect molletonné de leurs matelas, Hime ne pouvait que encore plus savourer cette position. Malgré la dureté de ses muscles, sa peau était d'une extrême douceur.

« Bien là ? Mais où ça Hime ?… »

Pourquoi posait-il cette question saugrenue ? L'évidence était pourtant là. Hime en fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Dans tes bras… »

« Hein ? Orihime ! Réveille toi ! Ton train est à 13h45 ! »

« Eh ? »

Subitement, la froideur du parquet claqua durement la joue tendre d'Orihime. Les membres engourdis et la tête pleine la douce redressa le menton. Les lueurs du jour perçaient à travers les rideaux et elle reconnut enfin les lieux. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour entrevoir une tête brune qui l'examinait de plus haut.

\- Tu rêvais d'Ichigo… encore ?

\- Eh ?! rougit la douce sous une impulsion incontrôlé. Non pas du tout ! Je… Je…

\- Inutile de mentir, tes pommettes répondent à ta place. Alors ils étaient bien ses bras dans ton rêve ?

\- Tatsuki-chan !

\- Oh arrête Hime !

D'une main dans sa chevelure sombre, Tatsuki ignora pleinement les geignements plaintifs de sa meilleure amie. Observant sa montre, elle lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Bon, étant donné qu'il nous faut une bonne heure pour aller jusqu'à la gare pour prendre le Shinkansen… On a encore le temps de passer chez Mister Donuts. Mais seulement si tu dépêche de prendre ta douche.

Le regard orageux laissa place à de mignonnes perles grisées par la gourmandise. Tatsuki devina aisément que la douce affichait son enthousiasme.

\- Haï ! Je me dépêche ! annonça celle-ci d'un bras vainqueur.

Une petite demie heure plus tard, les deux amies étaient au lieu dit. En ce mardi, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'enseigne aux beignets ! Ce qui leur permit de s'installer confortablement. Comme elle l'imaginait, l'étudiante en art martiaux avait pu voir une Hime sautillante de bonheur et le plateau chargé de délices en pâtes chocolaté et sucrée. Kami-sama ! Ses goûts n'avaient aucunement changés malgré la vingtaine. Des arômes tels que le matcha (_thé vert_), de la pâte de haricot rouge sucré, du chocolat blanc aromatisé wasabi, le tout mélangé et accompagné d'un café latte. Mais comment pouvait-elle ingurgiter tellement de sucre ? Quoique… Elle préférait la voir ainsi…

A son arrivée à Hokkaido, Orihime exposait un minois dépité et cerné. L'impression qu'elle avait maigri l'avait même surprise. Tatsuki n'était pas idiote et percevait le fond du problème qui commençait par un « 1 » (_Ichi = 1 en japonais_).

Au bien évidemment, le sujet avait été abordé et c'était avec peine qu'Hime avait compté son histoire. Sa meilleure amie en avait avalé chaque syllabe prenant le temps de juger la situation. Mais pas une fois elle n'avait donné son opinion, souhaitant se concentrer sur le bien être d'Orihime. Secrètement, elle avait reçu un message d'Ichigo. Elle s'était bien gardée de le dire à la beauté auburn. Elle attendait… le bon moment. Mais alors que la belle mangeait goulument ses friandises, Tatsuki prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-elle franchement.

\- Eh ? Je ne suis pas malade Tatsuki-chan, répondit une Hime souriante entre deux bouchées.

\- Non, c'est sûr. Seulement quand tu es arrivé, tu faisais peine à voir. De plus tu ne mangeais pas aussi… Bien. J'imagine que tu as repris du poil de la bête par rapport à ta peine de cœur.

Les épaules d'Orihime s'affaissèrent sous la tirade de sa camarade. Le regard un peu plus humide à l'évocation de cette frustration qu'elle commençait à peine à évacuer. Un petit reniflement fit frémir son joli nez.

\- Je commence à l'accepter, je pense, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est surtout que j'avais demandé une semaine. Fukuda-sensei ne pouvait m'accorder plus en jour de congé. Alors il faut bien que je sois d'attaque pour la fin d'année.

\- Hime ! tapa du poing sur la table Tatsuki.

\- AH ! Nani ?!

\- Je n'ai rien dit au début parce que tu étais arrivé dans un état… Enfin, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Mais maintenant que tu es un peu remise, je peux enfin te dire ce que j'en pense réellement !

\- Eh ?

Ce regard ? Tatsuki exposait des iris brûlants d'une flamme inconnue. Jamais Hime n'avait constaté cette détermination chez sa meilleure amie. Toutefois, une touche de déception semblait également l'habiter. C'est vrai qu'après réflexion, la douce n'avait fait que se confier et pas une fois depuis son arrivée chez Tatsuki, elle n'avait eu de réponse… Ce qui après coup était étrange de la part de l'amie d'enfance d'Ichigo. Comme si son tempérament s'était éteint le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

\- Ce que tu en penses Tatsuki-chan ?

\- Ichigo a été un crétin fini ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Ah ! sursauta la belle.

\- Mais… Venant de sa part, ça m'étonne à peine, soupira-t-elle en s'agrippant le visage d'une main tendue. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme ça Hime. Plus d'une fois vous aviez l'occasion de vous réconcilier et tu t'es contentée de faire l'autruche ! C'est idiot ! Comment veux-tu améliorer la situation si tu ne lui dis rien !

\- Je…

\- Tu l'aimes, non ?

\- Euh…

\- Il est aveugle ! Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne la profondeur de tes sentiments si tu ne lui fais pas un dessin ! Même si j'ai énormément de mal à concevoir que Kuchiki et lui puissent former un couple… Mais bref admettons, tu lui dois la vérité. N'est-il pas revenu vers toi après votre dispute à la clinique ?

\- Si mais, je ne l'ai pas laissé finir…

\- Non, tu t'es encore enfuie…

\- C'est juste que… J'avais peur ! expulsa Orihime, poings fermés.

\- Hime.

\- Même si… Même si c'est difficile à admettre, c'est la vérité ! Ichi-kun… J'éprouve des sentiments dissimulés pour lui depuis tellement longtemps, que je m'étais habitué à cette situation. Me retrouver confrontée à lui pour lui dire la vérité et recevoir un refus ? C'est comme si … Comme si je mettais volontairement une fin définitive à notre relation et j'ai du mal à le concevoir. Je ne veux pas le perdre et j'ai peur que mon honnêteté nous sépare définitivement, laissa-t-elle sortir sous quelques sanglots. Je suis perdue Tatsuki-chan… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

\- Orihime, la rappela Tatsuki en enfermant ses mains dans les siennes et accrocher ses beaux yeux voilés. Tu connais bien Ichigo, depuis plusieurs années. Le temps que vous avez passé ensemble vous a rapproché. Tu sais bien comment il est, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Haï, acquiesça la douce, une larme dégringolant sur sa joue rose.

\- Penses-tu sincèrement qu'il serait capable de te rejeter, même s'il ne partage pas tes sentiments ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il s'éloignerait de toi pour ce genre de raison ?

Hime ravala sa salive. La bouche sèche, elle examina les traits de sa meilleure amie et étrangement les palpitations de son cœur s'apaisèrent. Le souffle retrouvé, elle ne put malgré tout empêcher une deuxième larme de chuter. Qu'elle était sotte…

\- Non… Bien évidemment que non, souffla-t-elle.

\- Même si je suis heureuse de t'avoir eu avec moi quelques jours, avais-tu vraiment besoin de venir à Hokkaido pour t'en rendre compte ?

\- Non, peina Hime. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ?

\- Que je dois parler avec Ichi-kun… Pour lui dire que je veux que l'on se réconcilie et que… Et qu'il me manque…

\- Voilà enfin la Orihime que je connais, sourit Tatsuki.

\- Tu as raison Tatsuki-chan… Je me dois d'être honnête avec lui.

Les spasmes rythmaient les dires d'Orihime, mais Tatsuki savait qu'elle avait remué l'essentiel. Ainsi bloquée, la douce ne pouvait s'y résoudre, pourtant il le fallait. Trop d'années s'étaient entassées et l'ex-championne, savait pertinemment que tout ceci devait se décanter. Mais le plus important, était que sa meilleure amie et son ami d'enfance en prennent conscience. Pour l'un, elle savait que c'était chose faite, maintenant, l'autre devait également avancer…

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était sur cette résolution qu'Orihime était monté dans le Shinkansen (tgv japonais). Après un au revoir plein de tendresse, elle s'en retournait à Karakura. Même si son voyage à Hokkaido n'était en soit pas nécessaire, elle en fut pleinement satisfaite. Seule Tatsuki-chan détenait ce pouvoir sur elle. Celui de la soulager et en même temps lui indiquer la bonne route à suivre. Bien qu'elle le savait déjà, mais une piqure de rappel provenant de l'extérieure ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Un sourire ornant son visage, elle s'installa confortablement à sa place tout en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Ce fut une vibration qui attira son attention. Un nouveau texto venait d'atterrir dans sa boite de réception. Il venait de Tatsuki. Curieuse elle en découvrit le contenu.

« Peut être ais-je oublié quelque chose chez-elle ? » songea-t-elle.

« _**Bon… J'ai pesé, le pour et le contre, puis… Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te le dise. Non en réalité, c'est mieux que tu le lises toi même. Voici un mail que j'ai reçu le jour de ton arrivée à Hokkaido:**_

_**Emetteur : Kurosaki Ichigo **_

_**Yo Tatsuki, j'espère que tout va bien de ton côté à Hokkaido. **_

_**J'ai appris qu'Orihime venait chez toi. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours tu auras envie de descendre sur Karakura pour me refaire le portrait et tu auras raison. J'ai été idiot. Pour te dire la vérité, j'aurais même dû empêcher ta meilleure amie de prendre ce train car j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Je vais devoir attendre car comme d'habitude, elle a un coup d'avance sur moi. Je ne sais pas dans quel état elle va revenir. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je redoute quelque chose… J'espère juste qu'elle pardonnera l'absolu crétin que je peux être parfois…**_

_**Même si je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander, je le fais malgré tout, peux-tu prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne ? Je prendrais le relais dès qu'elle sera de retour. **_

_**Quant à toi, essayes de revenir plus souvent ! Tu lui manques énormément, même si elle n'ose pas le dire ! **_

_**A toute.**_

_**Ichigo. » **_

Quelques tremblements surprirent Orihime. Une tension naissante prenait place sous sa poitrine.

« Quelque chose d'important à me dire ? » releva-t-elle.

Rapidement elle écrivit un message de remerciement à Tatsuki. Mais le doute perdurait. Que pouvait-il d'avoir de si important à lui dire ? Mais au delà, ce message ressemblait à une confession de profond regret. Partagée, la douce fouilla ses messages plus anciens. Au moins une trentaine venait de la même personne. Elle avait besoin de se préparer. Descendant jusqu'au premier reçu et après une longue inspiration pour se donner courage, elle pressa le bouton lui donnant accès aux textos d'Ichigo. Les premiers dataient de leur première dispute, le jour de l'arrivée de Rukia sur le campus.

_**« Hime, est-ce que tu es bien rentrée ? »**_

_**« Il est tard… Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… »**_

_**« Tu commences à 9h demain, non ? Tu veux que je passe te chercher ? » **_

_**« Orihime, tu ne réponds pas… Ça m'inquiète ! » **_

_**« …D'accord… J'ai été idiot. Peux-t-on en discuter demain ? » **_

Les messages passèrent à la date du 14 février.

_**« Orihime, j'ai essayé de t'appeler six fois au moins ! Décroche s'il te plaît ! Il faut que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le parc ! »**_

_**« Tu ne réponds toujours pas ! Est-ce que tu es bien rentré ? »**_

_**« Hime… Je ne suis pas loin de chez toi. Descends s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » **_

_**« Je suis là. » **_

_**« Bon, il est tard, j'imagine que tu es couchée. Dors bien Hime. » **_

_**« Déjà plusieurs jours que tu ignores mes sms . Est-ce que tu m'as effacé de ton répertoire ? » **_

_**« Orihime, je ne devrais pas me justifier pour le parc, mais je sais qu'il y a un mal entendu. Réponds s'il te plaît ! » **_

_**« Une semaine… Tu comptes mettre à mal tes études à cause de moi ? Si tu voulais me faire culpabiliser c'est réussie ! S'il te plaît, réponds moi. Est-ce que tu manges correctement ? Hime ! » **_

Une multitude de messages à la même tonalité défilèrent sous les iris embués d'Orihime. Tristesse, attente, incompréhension… La sincérité transpirait de ces lignes. Elle en était persuadée. Mais comment faire marche arrière ? Alors que le temps s'écoulait, elle lisait, puis relisait son téléphone afin de s'imprégner totalement des sentiments d'Ichigo. Il reprendrait le relais ? Cela laissait-il penser qu'il avait l'intention de lui parler à son retour ? Tant de question dont les réponses ne prendraient naissances qu'à son retour. Bien au fond d'elle, une curiosité commença à s'éveiller. L'appréhension perdurait malgré tout. Qu'arriverait-il dès qu'elle foulerait le sol de Karakura ?

Dans tout les cas, elle devait en premier lieu passer à la faculté afin de réguler ses absences pour les jours suivants…

C'est seulement… quelques heures plus tard qu'elle prendrait conscience des changements qui avait eu lieu dans sa ville…

* * *

« Tu le connais ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu sur le campus. Il a l'air… un peu perdu, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais il est mignon. En plus il est grand et mince. »

« Moi je le trouve intimidant. »

« Tu crois qu'il est venu pour s'inscrire ? »

« C'est obligé, personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu ici. En plus, on ne peut pas dire que c'est le genre de personne qui passe inaperçu. »

Par la tête de tout les membres de la division zéro ! Mais pour quelle raison y avait-il tant de chuchotement sur ses pas. Renji s'en gratta grossièrement la nuque afin de camoufler son agacement. Une éternité qu'il n'avait posé le pied à Karakura. Il se serait passé de toutes ces fantaisies ! Sous la demande expresse de son amie d'enfance, il avait sauté dans le Senkaimon dans la précipitation. Mais ce qui fut des plus étrange était ces recommandations que lui avaient transmis Matsumoto. Visiblement la petite noble avait sollicité Rangiku sur le « look » de son Gigai. Dans un premier temps, il s'était laissé faire sans poser de question. Pourtant dès son arrivée, il eut la nette impression qu'il ne passait décidément pas inaperçu (plus que d'habitudes dans tout les cas.). Un jean sombre et un t-shirt à manche longue sous une veste en cuire. Un cliquetis oppressant autour de son cou à cause de cette stupide chaine en argent. Son éternel bandana toujours en contraste sur sa chevelure rouge vif. C'est ce que les humains appelaient « Fashion rockeur », enfin c'est ce que lui avait souffler Rangiku d'un air victorieux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sentait bien stupide et horriblement mal à l'aise. Pas idée de se trimballer dans un pantalon si serré ! Comment faire s'il se faisait agresser ?

\- Cesse donc de te reluquer ainsi ! Tu vas passer pour un fou ! s'excita une voix irritée le sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Hein ? C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir ! Puis pourquoi as-tu supplié Matsumoto de me choisir cette tenue ? bougonna-t-il.

Bien évidemment, Rukia l'avait épargné de toute explication… Lui qui pensait que l'affaire était urgente… A sa rencontre, elle l'avait tout bonnement trimballé comme un sac jusqu'à la faculté d'Ichigo. Dès leur entrée, il eut cette désagréable impression que l'on auscultait chacun de ses gestes. Pas de doute il devait être un superbe clown…

\- Pour que tu sois un minimum attrayant ! le rappela la petite Kuchiki qui rajustait son écharpe sous une brise fraîche.

\- Comment ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore Rukia ? se déroba le lieutenant.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard. Pour le moment, bombe le torse, garde tes lunettes de soleil et…

\- Mes lunettes de soleil ? releva-t-il en extirpant la dite paire de sa poche. Mais il fait tout gris aujourd'hui ! C'est ridicule !

\- C'est pour le style Renji !

\- Le quoi ? Si tu veux mon avis, tu passes trop de temps dans le monde réel !

\- Ne sois pas si borné ! Ne peux-tu te contenter de faire ce que je te demande !

\- Si au moins je savais ce que tu complotes… Ce serait déjà plus simple de te rendre service ! Puis pourquoi je dois toujours te rendre service ?! Par les Kamis, tu m'entraînes toujours dans tes combines !

« Renji ? Qu'es-ce que vous fabriquez tout les deux ? » résonna une voix familière.

Reconnaissant cette tonalité grave, Renji poussa un grognement mêlant contrariété et surprise. Cette tête orangée lui avait manqué, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Puis quoi encore ? Toutefois, pris sur le fait, il aurait aimé une rencontre dans d'autres conditions. Déjà qu'il se retrouvait comme une attraction devant un public d'inconnus… Maintenant, il devrait se payer les railleries d'Ichigo. Eh merde… Trop bon, trop con…

\- Bien le bonjour, Ichigo le grincheux, lança-t-il.

\- Eh ? Tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans un miroir avant de parler, se vexa le fils d'Isshin. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce look bad boy ? Tu te rends à un carnaval ou quoi ? A moins que le cirque soit en ville ?

\- Ne fais pas attention Renji, s'interposa hâtivement Rukia avant qu'une énième dispute n'éclate. Ichigo est toujours de mauvaise humeur étant donné qu'Inoue n'a toujours pas donné signé de vie.

\- Nani ? grogna le mentionné.

\- De toute manière tu ne comprends rien à la mode, pouffa la petite shinigami. Renji est en vogue.

\- Hein ?! bégaya-t-il presque. Et pour qu'elle raison le forces-tu à porter de telles fringues ?

\- Bien parce que… rougit la petite noble…

\- J'aimerai également savoir pourquoi je dois faire le mannequin…

\- Comme si tu pouvais en être un…

\- Urusai !

\- J'ai juste besoin que Renji soit beau, répondit vaguement la petite brune.

\- Besoin ? répétèrent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes.

\- C'est que…

« AHH ! Kuchiki-san ! » résonna la voix mélodieuse de Yuki.

Ichigo vrilla le regard en arrière pour rencontrer les pupilles sombres de l'étudiante. Comme un détective plongé en pleine enquête, il auscultait chacun de ses mouvements en quête d'indice. Peut être que quelques signes dans son comportement lui indiqueraient le retour d'Orihime ? Un sourire, un clin d'œil, une attitude positive ? N'importe quoi tant qu'elle lui signalerait implicitement que sa belle convoitise était bel et bien rentrée. Loin de lui l'idée de tenter une approche directe. Le mutisme d'Hime lui avait clairement arboré son ignorance volontaire.

\- Bonjour Fubuki-san, chantonna Rukia tout en accrochant le bras de Renji.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'étonna le shinigami rouge.

\- Bonjour Kurosaki, avança Yuki timidement.

\- Salut. Tu es plutôt matinale, répondit poliment Ichigo. Ton premier cours est sensé être dans une heure.

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Mais je devais passer à l'administration ce matin.

\- Un problème ? demanda la petite shinigami, solidement attachée à l'avant bras de son ami d'enfance.

\- Non, non ! J'étais simplement passé à la demande de Fukuda-sensei.

\- So ka…soupira Ichigo.

\- C'est une de vos amies ? demanda Renji comme si la jeune fille ne l'avait pas entendu.

Comme harponnée, Yuki redressa le menton. Cette voix suave, ce regard perçant, ces longs cheveux couleur sang. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise, sa mâchoire s'était légèrement relâchée. La bouche formant un « O » parfait, elle articula difficilement. Avec ce handicap, elle ne parvint même à prononcer le moindre mot. Les membres de son auditoire exposèrent leurs yeux ronds.

\- Fubuki-san ? la rappela Rukia.

\- Je… hum ! Enchanté ! Je suis Fubuki Yuki ! Je suis une amie d'Inoue Orihime ! Nous sommes dans la même promotion ! se présenta-t-elle clairement

\- Hein ? tiqua Renji, devinant qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Tu as parlé trop vite…

\- Elle s'est présentée idiot ! lui chuchota la petite Kuchiki en l'amenant à son niveau.

\- Hum, tu devrais lui répondre Renji, conseilla Ichigo à l'abri derrière le dos de sa main.

\- Oh… Euh salut, je suis Abarai Renji…

\- MON PETIT AMI ! s'écria Rukia d'une voix claire et enjouée.

Le silence qui naquit de cette annonce musicale eut le poids d'une enclume. Si Ichigo avait déjà eut l'impression de voir des choses surprenantes, celle-ci était de loin la plus étrange ! Mais par les Kami ! Quand avait-il changé de dimension ? Pourtant Rukia exposait son sourire le plus étincelant. Avait-elle mesuré l'impact de ces quelques mots ? Visiblement, non. Renji en était une preuve assurée d'après ce que pouvait constater Ichigo. Les petites quenottes blanches de la noble l'avaient fait tressauter et ses pommettes étaient devenues cramoisies. Complètement paralysé, le shinigami rouge donnait l'impression d'être en apnée. Le fils d'Isshin se demandait même s'il arriverait à relancer la machinerie de ses propres poumons tant lui même était encore sous le choc. Mais alors qu'il peinait, il réalisa que la pauvre Fubuki semblait complètement pétrifiée de son côté.

\- Fubuki ? lança-t-il pour la ramener parmi les vivants.

\- C'est… Ton petit ami ? répondit-elle à l'adresse de Kuchiki.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre Ichigo et moi ! rit goulument Rukia.

« Nani ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ! ? » se surprit à songer Ichigo.

\- Forcément, il ne pouvait rien avoir entre lui et moi étant donné que mon cœur appartient à Renji depuis de nombreuses années déjà ! Le pauvre, je lui manquais tellement qu'il s'est empressé de me rejoindre. Nous sommes inséparables !

\- Vraiment ?! J'ai fais ça moi ? s'étourdit Renji.

\- Beh oui, pleurnicha presque Rukia tout en lui donnant un coup de coude. Lorsque je t'ai appelé, tu as galopé comme un grand prince.

\- AH ! OUI TOUT A FAIT ! C'ÉTAIT MOI ! HA HA HA ! s'égosilla Renji en frappant fièrement son poitrail.

\- Nani… exhala Ichigo hagard.

Renji frôlait également la démence ? Voilà qu'il entrait dans le jeu débile de Rukia ! Ce n'était plus une autre dimension mais une autre galaxie !

\- Ah, je vois. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si amusée lorsque je me suis trompé sur ta relation avec Kurosaki, annonça Yuki encore surprise.

\- De quoi ? Ma relation avec Rukia ? releva Ichigo.

\- Tu as une relation avec Rukia ? demanda Renji.

\- Mais non c'est avec Renji que j'ai une relation, s'expliqua la mentionnée.

\- Depuis quand ? s'étonna Ichigo.

\- Depuis qu'elle l'a dit ! s'inclina le shinigami rouge en pointant la petite noble du pouce.

\- Non depuis plus longtemps, chantonna la petite noble.

\- Bien avant ton arrivée sur le campus, c'est ça ? questionna Fubuki tout alertant Ichigo.

\- C'est ça ! Nous sommes amis d'enfance au départ.

\- Mais non ! s'insurgea Ichigo.

\- Mais bien sur que si Ichigo ! Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons, tu le savais ! Hein ! Dis-le que pas une fois nous n'avons eu de relation intimes toi et moi, sourit la petite Kuchiki.

\- Je ne fais pas référence à ça ! s'exaspéra le fils Kurosaki, le blush aux joues. Et ne parles pas de choses comme ça aussi légèrement ! C'est déplacé !

\- Non c'est moi qui me suis déplacé, commenta Renji.

\- Parce que Kuchiki-san t'a appelé, sourit la camarade d'Orihime.

\- Tout à fait ! Je ne peux rien y faire, je n'ai jamais pu lui refuser quoi que se soit.

\- Oh, tu es un petit ami dévoué Abarai-kun.

\- C'est sûr ! Il est mon petit ami dévoué, répéta Rukia le rire résonnant.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Depuis quand ? s'irrita Ichigo, gonflant comme une cocotte minute.

\- Faut-il vraiment le détail des dates Ichigo ? questionna Rukia qui battait l'air de sa main désintéressée.

\- Oui après tout, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance tant que vous partagez les mêmes sentiments, sourit la jolie Yuki.

\- Exactement ! affirma Rukia triomphante.

\- MAIS FERMEZ LÀ ! finit par hurler Ichigo les mains sur les tempes.

Un nouveau silence tomba. Toute l'attention reporté sur un Ichigo qui semblait exaspéré par la situation qui n'avait aucun sens.

\- Vous êtes complètement bouchés ! Je demande depuis quand Fubuki s'imaginait que Rukia et moi avions une relation ! Par ailleurs, cette allusion est complètement stupide ! Aucune autre fille ne m'a jamais intéressé, mise à part Orihime ! expulsa Ichigo d'une traite sous les airs ahuris de ses camarades.

La jeune étudiante aux perles brunes eut besoin de quelques minutes pour redescendre. N'était-ce pas… Une déclaration ?

\- Ah… C'était donc ça, compris enfin Renji. En réalité la question était depuis quand Inoue était la petite amie d'Ichigo ! Hein ?! Attends ! Depuis quand tu sors avec Inoue ?

\- Idiot ! le claqua fortement Rukia.

* * *

Les mails s'enchaînaient… Encore et encore… Décidément Takeo ne supportait toute cette paperasse. Autant, les cours et la préparation des élèves en classe supérieur étaient des attraits de son travail qu'il appréciait. Mais toute cette montagne d'administration le fatiguait. Alors qu'il cliquait sur « supprimer » pour la centième fois de la matinée, ses iris améthyste couvrir la fenêtre en quête d'un peu de réconfort. Les beaux jours de printemps débutaient. L'hiver commençait enfin à s'éteindre, mais un certain froid soufflait toujours en son cœur. Difficile de se concentrer sur sa tâche lorsqu'une tête auburn tourne votre tête. Lui qui s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais tomber sous le charme d'une étudiante, voilà qui était mal joué de sa part. À trop vouloir jouer les grands frères, certains sentiments vous trahissent.

Le léger claquement de porte de son bureau le sorti malgré tout de ses pensées sombres. C'est aisément qu'il reconnu une paire d'iris étoilé.

\- Bonjour Fubuki.

\- Ohayo Fukuda-sensei, sourit joyeusement la jolie étudiante. Voici les documents que vous m'aviez demandés pour les justifications d'absence d'Orihime.

\- Merci. Tu me sembles de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, lui sourit à son tour l'enseignant.

\- Haï ! Orihime rentre aujourd'hui et j'ai rencontré un garçon très charmant !

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour Inoue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous aurions pu la couvrir encore. Pourquoi ce regard en cœur ?

\- Hein ? se réveilla Yuki. Eh Bien… Je pensais à ce charmant garçon. Bien qu'il soit déjà prit, il est vraiment très séduisant, jubila l'étudiante.

\- Un garçon déjà prit ? Ce n'est pas très bien de reluquer les cœurs amoureux Fubuki.

\- AAAAHHH ! Je sais, je sais ! Mais il reste tout de même attrayant ! Et de toute manière, avec sa petite amie, je ne m'y risquerais pas.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il s'agit de Kuchiki-san.

\- Hein ? Tu fais donc référence à Kurosaki ?

\- Eh bien non ! commença Yuki, trop heureuse de partager ses nouveaux ragots. Figurez-vous que Kuchiki-san n'a jamais été en couple avec Kurosaki ! Tout ce tapage autour de leur couple n'était que rumeurs. Abarai-kun apprenant cela est arrivé à la rescousse de sa belle. N'est-ce pas romantique ?

\- Kurosaki… n'est pas en couple ?

\- Non ! Et vous savez quoi ! Il vient de m'avouer son …

Mais le sensei ne laissa pas la petite Yuki terminer sa phrase. Se redressant de son fauteuil pour prendre appuie contre le rebords de fenêtre, son regard sublimé par les lueurs du jour le plongèrent dans une profonde réflexion. Les rouages s'étaient remis à leurs places… Ah.. la jeunesse… Voilà qu'il avait voulut jouer, mais il avait clairement perdu. Idiot Takeo…

\- Sensei ? le rappela Yuki.

\- On dirait que les beaux jours reviennent. Tu ne trouves pas que le printemps apaise les cœurs, Fubuki ?

Doucement, la jeune fille soupira réalisant qu'elle venait d'enterrer les espoirs secrets d'un homme. Mais étrangement, la sagesse qui se dégageait de ses paroles la réchauffa intérieurement. Baka Yuki, elle avait oublié le temps d'un échange que Fukuda Takeo était lui même épris de la belle Inoue. Mince… Et dire qu'il prononçait ces mots non pas pour lui… Mais pour celle qui faisait battre secrètement son cœur depuis plus d'un an…

\- Haï… C'est la magie du printemps, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Les nuages semblaient se dissiper alors qu'Orihime tirait son bagage derrière elle. La route était un peu pentue. Pas l'idéal pour sa petite valise à roulettes. Mais bien déterminée à achever son voyage, la douce fit un effort. Retrouver le confort de son appartement était une motivation suffisante bien qu'elle dissimulait d'autres préoccupations. Ces quelques heures de train lui avait laissé la réflexion et le temps d'éplucher chaque message provenant l'élue de son cœur.

Elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même. Il était évident que le fils Kurosaki culpabilisait. Toutes ces histoires les entourant n'était qu'un amoncellement de chimères. A croire que la frustration de plusieurs années de silence l'avait poussée, elle, Inoue Orihime, à se retrancher pour ne plus l'approcher. S'était-elle donc éloignée volontairement ? Toute cette montagne de « pas grand chose » n'était rien d'autre qu'un prétexte pour fuir plus aisément ses propres sentiments ? Si laborieux de faire sa propre psychanalyse ! Mais si Hime devait être honnête, elle était dans l'obligation de reconnaître que ce fait était assez proche de la vérité.

Elle ne put contenir un soupir à cette pensée… La frustration de tant d'années de silence ? Oui certainement. Et dire que Sora lui avait enseigné la franchise. Que dirait-il en cette minute ? Cette lâcheté lui coûtait bien trop cher.

Les membres engourdis, la douce s'arrêta une seconde. Elle était proche de la gare et le chemin demandait encore quelques minutes d'effort. Mais Orihime avait besoin de canaliser ce flot d'information qui lui donnait le tournis. Comme si ses propres spéculations étaient un poids qu'elle peinait à supporter et ralentissaient ses pas.

Ramenant ses coudes, elle dressa son regard cendré vers le ciel comme en quête d'une réponse. Mais bien évidement, aucune illumination ne vint. Bien sûr que non, puisqu'elle même connaissait le trouble de son tourment. Pourquoi garder le nez en l'air en espérant qu'une conclusion heureuse ne se dessine dans le ciel ?

« Okai ri nasai, Hime. »

Un soubresaut fit basculer la douce vers l'avant. Cette petite phrase à la tonalité douce l'avait arraché à sa rêverie assez violement pour la surprendre. Tournant les talons, elle en découvrit la source. Ceci entraîna un mélange de sensations percutantes. De la peine, de la joie, du soulagement et de la crainte. Comment pouvait-il éveiller tant de chose en elle ?

Il se tenait là, égale à lui même. Le dos contre un mur bétonné, les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches. Malgré une apparence décontractée, Hime percevait son reiatsu grésillant. Il était certain qu'Ichigo exposait une certaine anxiété. Pourtant… Il l'observait d'un air bienveillant.

\- Konbanwa, Ichi-kun, souffla-t-elle encore interdite.

\- Konbanwa, Hime.

Oh bien entendu, elle était étonnée de le trouver là. Mais parallèlement, elle s'y attendait au plus profond. N'avait-il pas prédit qu'il prendrait le « relais » ? Mais à cette vitesse ? Elle venait à peine d'arriver sur Karakura. La gare dans son dos témoignait encore de son long voyage.

\- Que fais-tu ici Ichi-kun ? demanda-t-elle presque hésitante.

\- Je suis venu te chercher, annonça –t-il simplement.

\- Comment savais-tu que j'arrivais aujourd'hui ? Je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

\- Fubuki a vendu la mèche. Ne lui en veux pas, j'ai dû lui tirer les vers du nez, répondit Ichigo toujours aussi droit.

\- So ka…

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

\- Je …

Fuir ? Encore ? Sincèrement, souhaitait-elle vraiment encore filer en douce ? Orihime était consciente qu'elle était sur le point de refuser. Ce méli-mélo de sentiments faisait tourner sa logique en bourrique ! Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à achever sa phrase, elle se stoppa nette.

Ce regard ?

Ichigo l'examinait avec précaution, comme si une appréhension lancinante le grignotait de façon flagrante. A cette constations, elle n'eut le courage d'aller plus loin dans sa démarche. Après tout, elle était si faible face à ses orbes chauds.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par acquiescer.

\- Ma voiture est par ici, lui indiqua-t-il sans l'ombre d'une émotion cette fois.

Ne jugez pas si vite notre petite tête enflammée. Non pas qu'il éprouvait le moindre ressentiment. S'était même tout l'inverse. Il faisait preuve ici de contenance. En cette seconde, le fils Kurosaki luttait férocement contre ses instincts. S'il s'était simplement écouté, il ne l'aurait aucunement laissé parler. Il se serait même contenté de l'enfermer dans une étreinte désespérément étroite. Une embrassade si emprunte d'émotion disproportionnée que la seule peur de l'étouffer le retenait encore.

Mais docilement, comme un petit garçon bien sage, il empoigna la valise pour la mener jusqu'à sa petite citadine. Le bagage bien rangé dans son véhicule, il connecta de nouveau son regard sur le sujet de son trouble pour l'inviter à prendre place sur le siège passager. Mais la douce resta immobile, le visage baissé et dissimulé par sa jolie chevelure auburn aux reflets d'ors. Le soleil était sur son déclin, faisant muter cette silhouette en une apparition céleste aux yeux d'Ichigo. Alors même qu'elle redressait son regard aux lueurs mercures, il se surprit à la trouver bien plus merveilleuse encore. Cette créature ne pouvait être humaine tant une aura absolue l'entourait. Ce constat serra le cœur éprouvé du jeune homme. Pas une seule minute où il avait fait tout ce chemin pour la retrouver, il n'avait pensé qu'elle puisse lui faire tant d'effet. Mais pourtant, plus aucune arme n'était en sa possession sous cette apparence divine que lui offrait inconsciemment Orihime.

\- Hum, toussa-t-il pour se reprendre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Orihime?

Hime prit une profonde inspiration. Il était temps. La crainte imbibait son petit être éprouvé. Il fallait avancer car à présent elle ne tenait plus. Cette attente lancinante. Cette fuite insensée inspirée par la peur devait prendre fin. C'est donc en rassemblant tout le courage dont elle était capable qu'elle saisit sa chance. Ils étaient seuls, c'était le moment.

\- Ichi-kun Je… Tu as raison ! Il faut que l'on parle. Cette situation n'a que trop duré. J'aimerai que l'on mette un terme à tout cela. C'est intenable, peina-t-elle en resserrant sa veste par la gêne.

\- Maintenant ? répondit-il surpris. J'espérais que l'on aurait au moins le temps d'aller jusque chez toi.

\- Ici… c'est bien. Nous sommes en terrain neutre.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, constata-t-il. Très bien… Par où commencer ?

\- Je ne sais plus trop non plus…

Un silence prit le relais de ce début de dialogue stérile. L'un n'osant regarder l'autre dans les yeux tant l'anxiété était au cœur de cette approche. Comment aborder un problème si simple et si compliqué à la fois ? Il faut dire qu'aucun des deux ne savait comment évoquer le problème sans se blesser mutuellement. Leurs bouches scellées, chacun dans son coin.

Hime en mordit sa lèvre inférieure car cette discussion, bien qu'elle l'attendait depuis qu'elle était montée dans ce train, elle l'avait également redouté. Mais il fallait commencer alors autant y aller !

« JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! » expulsa-t-elle tout en réalisant qu'une sonorité similaire sifflait à ses tympans.

Surprise de reconnaître un écho dans la voix d'Ichigo, elle osa enfin lui exposer ses orbes cendrés. Lui même paraissait abasourdi, au point que ses sourcils s'étaient défroncés sous la stupeur.

Tout d'eux s'observèrent durant une longue minute. Assimilant le message de l'autre, une seule note résonnait à leurs oreilles. Le regret d'une situation stupide. S'auscultant mutuellement, ils ne purent prévenir un sourire en coin se dessiner sur leurs visages respectifs. Comme une barrière qui venait de s'abaisser et découvrant une lueur réconfortante indiquant le chemin de sortie de cet enfer idiot. S'en suivit un rire partagé. Un rire d'apaisement si prenant qu'il dura quelques secondes encore alors qu'ils retrouvaient leurs souffles. Oh que oui… C'était stupide.

\- On a l'air malin, regarde moi ça ! Là, à se faire des courbettes pour s'excuser sur des points qui auraient pu être réglés si nous n'avions pas fuis le dialogue ! s'amusa Ichigo qui reprenait une pose décontractée.

\- Haï, acquiesça une Hime adoucit. Si seulement nous n'avions pas été si bornés.

\- Ouais… Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu partais à Hokkaido, je serais venu vers toi avant.

\- Ah ! rabaissa-t-elle de nouveau le regard en un soubresaut. Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! Suite à notre dispute, je n'ai répondu à aucun de tes messages. Mais dans le train, je les ai lu. Même si c'est avec beaucoup de retard. Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir laissé t'expliquer plus tôt ! Mais en même temps, tu n'as pas à te justifier ! J'ai été bête ! Je n'aurais jamais dû fuir comme je l'ai fait. Cela n'a fait qu'empirer la situation…

\- Non ! la coupa Ichigo d'un bras levé pour la stopper dans sa complainte. C'est aussi moi qui me suis braqué. J'ai été odieux et agressif envers toi alors que tu ne le méritais pas ! Voyant que tu ignorais mes messages, j'ai suivi ton exemple en m'éloignant. Si j'avais été moins con, j'aurais insisté et nous n'en serions sûrement pas là ! Je n'ai fait que déverser le fruit de ma colère sur toi. C'était une erreur ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Orihime !

\- Ta colère ? releva-t-elle.

\- Ah… expira Ichigo réalisant sa confession. Oui… Ma colère. J'étais même vraiment énervé… parce que…

\- Ichi-kun ?

Parce qu'il ne supportait l'idée de la voir s'approcher d'un autre ? Comment articuler une telle phrase ? Il en était conscient, l'avouait intérieurement. Mais le prononcer à haute voix ? Il paraissait plus simple d'affronter Aizen !

\- Parce que… J'étais… extrêmement… contrarié, énonça-t-il vaguement.

\- A cause de moi… se rembrunit Hime. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire confiance facilement à autrui et cela t'a inquiété… Je suis désolé.

\- NON ! s'alarma le jeune homme.

\- Eh ?

\- Enfin, si ! Mais ce n'est pas exactement à cause de ça, tenta-t-il. Je veux dire, je sais bien que ta gentillesse fait que tu accordes facilement ta confiance aux autres. Tu es comme ça et je n'ai rien contre. Tu es ainsi et je t'apprécie telle que tu es Hime. C'est autre chose.

\- Je ne comprends pas Ichi-kun, lui lança Orihime perdue. Je pensais que le fait que tu veilles sur moi était la source de notre dispute ? Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- C'est bien le problème. Ce n'est pas la véritable raison. J'ai été lâche… Je m'en suis servit comme…Comme excuse. La vérité c'est que…

\- C'est que ?

\- Eh bien… Comment expliquer ? Depuis quelques temps, je me sens comme… AAAHH ! s'agaça-t-il enfin.

\- Ichi-kun, voulut reprendre Hime. Tu n'as pas à justifier ton comportement.

\- Non, enfin peut être mais .. Non ce n'est toujours pas ce que je veux dire !

\- Peu importe ce qui t'a mis en colère Ichi-kun, le coupa la beauté auburn tout en se courbant une nouvelle fois. Je ne tiens pas à ce que nous soyons fâchés plus longtemps.

\- Orihime…

\- Oublions tout ça, continua-t-elle le regard en biais. Tu l'as dis toi même. « On a l'air malins » à continuer de s'excuser.

\- C'est vrai… Mais…

\- Je préfère que nous retrouvions notre complicité. Cela m'a manqué… avoua-t-elle d'un rire mi sincère, mi timide.

Alors que la douce se redressait, une étrange sensation la fit vaciller. Mais tandis qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, celui-ci fut maintenu. Réalisant qu'une douce chaleur l'englobait entièrement, une montée de palpitation accompagnée de brulures à ses joues la fit déglutir. Le parfum d'Ichigo était enivrant et la chaleur de son étreinte réconfortante. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Encore surprise, elle peina à se détendre alors qu'il venait de l'enfermer entre ses bras robustes.

\- C'est bon de t'entendre rire. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point cela m'a manqué, avoua-t-il étouffé dans ses mèches cuivrées.

\- Ichi-kun… Tu…

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais s'il te plaît restons comme ça encore un peu, quémanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise. J'aimerai juste… être sur de ne pas être entrain de rêver. M'assurer que tu es bien là et que tu ne me fuiras pas cette fois…

Ces quelques mots attendrirent la douce. Comment ne pas accepter une telle requête alors qu'il peinait lui même à prononcer des mots qu'elle espérait ? Non, elle ne voulait plus s'enfuir. Pas lorsque l'homme que l'on aime plus que tout nous supplie de rester dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait jamais tenue ainsi. Sous cet élan d'affection, Hime percevait sa sincérité. C'est en cette seconde qu'elle comprit que peu importe les sentiments qu'il lui réservait, jamais elle ne pourrait lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ses propres émotions l'engloutissaient alors qu'il la berçait maladroitement.

Doucement, Orihime répondit à cette étreinte en ramenant ses petites mains sur son dos. Cela eut pour effet d'amoindrir la dureté de cette embrassade.

\- Non Ichi-kun. Je ne vais plus m'enfuir, répondit-elle en calant sa joue contre sa tempe. Je ne peux pas car.. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Vraiment ? C'est important j'imagine, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

\- Hum… Disons que j'ai réalisé en allant à Hokkaido que je devais être honnête envers toi.

Cette annonce le crispa légèrement. Mais Hime n'en démordit pas pour autant. Relâchant délicatement sa prisonnière, il croisa son regard une fois encore. Ses iris commençaient à se dilater et s'humidifier. Quoi qu'elle ait à annoncer, son importance était flagrante. Hors de question de le contester. Que pouvait-il lui refuser après tout ? Il n'était que faiblesse face à tant de perfection et à présent, il en était pleinement conscient. Délicatement, il caressa du revers de la main cette joue rosée afin de l'apaiser.

\- Est-ce que je peux te donner quelque chose avant ? quémanda-t-il.

\- Me donner quelque chose ? répéta Hime surprise.

Ichigo la libéra de son étreinte pour lui faire face. D'un sourire en coin, il recula de quelques pas pour allez à sa voiture. Orihime ne fit que l'observer cherchant à comprendre ce retournement. La réponse vint quelques secondes plus tard alors que son amour de toujours lui tendait un simple petit paquet bleu pâle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un cadeau ?

\- On est le 17 mars. C'est un peu en retard, mais je devais te le donner.

\- Le 17 mars ? releva-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Ouvre, lança-t-il simplement.

Perplexe, Hime s'exécuta. Dans le fond du sac, elle trouva une petite boite blanche joliment enrubanné d'un nœud tout aussi bleuté. Encouragée par Ichigo par un simple hochement de tête, elle défit le tissu pour ouvrir le petit paquet immaculé.

\- Du chocolat blanc ? s'étonna la douce. C'est gentil Ichi-kun, mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est du chocolat blanc fourré à la pâte de haricot rouge sucré. Il n'y a que chez Ezaki (marque de chocolat japonaise) que l'on en trouve.

\- Chez Ezaki ?

Pourquoi ce nom était familier subitement ? Tel un flashback, Orihime visualisa un 12 février où elle s'était elle même rendue dans une boutique portant le nom de la marque mentionnée. Choisissant un petit paquet jaune contenant des chocolats spécialement choisit pour offrir à Ichigo le jour de…

\- La Saint Valentin… lâcha-t-elle interloquée. Mais je ne t'ai pas…

\- Tu parles de ça ? questionna Ichigo lui tendant une certaine boite familière.

\- Mes chocolats de Saint Valentin ! Mais comment as-tu …

\- C'est un cupidon qui me les as donné, répondit-il confusément en surélevant le bras pour empêcher Orihime d'attraper la petite boite. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ils ne m'étaient pas destinés ?

\- Si ! Enfin non ! Mais… Oh non rends les moi Ichi-kun ! C'est affreusement gênant !

\- Moi ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi c'est un cupidon que me les as offert plutôt que toi ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas ouvert ! N'est-ce pas ? s'enflamma la jeune fille devenue pivoine et cherchant à atteindre le paquet jaune.

\- Réponds moi d'abord. Pourquoi tu ne me les as pas offert ?

\- C'est que… Que… Je n'ai pas osé… Ou du moins…

\- Du moins ?

\- Je comptais te les offrir, mais le 14 février c'est le jour où je t'ai vu avec Kuchiki-san au parc de l'université ! expulsa-t-elle.

\- Tu pensais que j'étais attiré par Rukia ?

La belle se figea dans ses mouvements. Stoppant vainement ses tentatives pour récupérer son cadeau oublié, elle rentra son petit minois entre ses épaules, l'air coupable.

\- Oui.. avoua-t-elle gênée. Je me disais que… que vous étiez si proche que je ne devais pas te les offrir. Que ce serait déplacé…

Attendant son châtiment, Hime garda ses paupières closes. Devait-elle s'attendre à ce qu'il l'assure lui même ? Pourquoi lui avait-il offert des chocolats blancs ? Était-ce pour s'excuser de ne pouvoir répondre à ses sentiments ? Qu'il était touché mais ne se réservait que pour Kuchiki… Qu'importe, le mal était fait à présent. Elle conservait le simple espoir qu'il ait maintenu cette petite boite fermée avec ses réelles intentions enfermées à l'intérieure.

\- Ouvre les yeux Hime.

\- Hum ?

La douce s'exécuta avec appréhension et ce fut la peine qui habita ses orbes cendrés. Ichigo avait bel et bien ouvert le précieux paquet. La boite était vide…

\- Tu…

\- …Ils étaient très bon Hime. Arigato.

\- So ka… et pour…

\- Le petit mot qui était à l'intérieure ?

\- C'est horriblement gênant Ichi-kun…se rembrunit Hime, les iris vers le sol. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, c'est…

Mais la belle ne put terminer sa phrase. Une pression électrisa ses sens la figeant dans l'instant. Une douce chaleur venait de rencontrer ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses et asséchées par le froid. Ses orbes arrondis sous la surprise d'un tel geste lui offraient un spectacle inattendu. Mais ce fut lorsque les doigts d'Ichigo vinrent chatouiller sa joue qu'elle réalisa pleinement qu'il venait d'apposer un baiser sur sa bouche tremblante. Déconcertée, stupéfaite, elle ne put émettre le moindre son ou mouvement.

Telle une statue givrée, elle resta paralysée sous l'impulsion d'une telle réponse d'Ichigo. Était-il vraiment entrain… de l'embrasser ?

Délicatement, il se retira tout en cajolant le visage encore tendu d'Orihime.

\- J'ai eu mes chocolats de Saint-Valentin en retard, commença-t-il doucement. Donc tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'offre mon cadeau de retour le 17 mars au lieu du 14 ?

\- Eh… Tu veux dire que ton cadeau est…

\- Joyeux White Day Orihime.

\- White…day… répéta-t-elle encore hébétée.

Que… que se passait-il ? Tout arrivait tellement vite qu'Orihime eut l'impression d'être ballotée par plusieurs vagues violentes. Ichi-kun venait-il vraiment de… de…

\- AAAAAAHHH ! hurla Hime en reculant de plusieurs pas sous l'ébahissement d'Ichigo.

\- Quoi ! Quoi ! s'écria-t-il à son tour. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Mais par seul reflexe, Orihime s'agenouilla tout en s'enlaçant. Les yeux en tourbillons, les rougeurs contrastaient avec sa chevelure qui virevoltaient encore sous l'impulsion. Perplexe, Ichigo la rejoint et posa un genoux à terre afin d'être au même niveau. Hime se berçait doucement. Le fils Kurosaki ne put entrapercevoir que son regard embué. Il put y lire une certaine crainte.

\- Orihime qu'es-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il inquiet et en apposant une main réconfortante sur le sommet de sa tête. Je m'excuse si je…

\- Non ! lui répondit Hime, une larme menaçant de couler. C'est juste que…humm…

\- Que quoi ?

Hime se rétrécit encore plus tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne suis pas entrain de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-elle les pommettes rosées

\- Hein ? Rêver ?

\- Ichi-kun, m'a…em…embrassé… balbutia-t-elle encore chamboulée. Ces chocolats blancs… C'est… C'est une réponse, positive à mes sentiments ?

L'air surpris du jeune homme s'estompa sous une mimique amusée. Voilà enfin qu'il retrouvait sa Orihime. Douce, innocente et d'une timidité attachante.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est un rêve ? demanda-t-il tout en la redressant.

\- Cela fait tellement d'années que je n'espérais plus rien… J'ai acheté ces chocolats sur un coup de tête et…

\- Et ?

\- Je m'imaginais que Ichi-kun me voyait uniquement comme une amie…

\- Vraiment ? Si je te disais … que je pensais la même chose ?

\- Eh ?

\- J'imaginais que tu ne me voyais que comme un ami également. Je supportais mal l'idée de te voir t'approcher d'un autre homme et… C'est pour cette raison que je me suis comporté comme un abruti vis à vis de toi.

\- Ichi-kun…

\- J'étais… Jaloux… Orihime… admit-il honteux tout serrant les mains de sa belle dans les siennes. Donc quand j'ai vu ce mot que tu avais laissé dans cette boite de chocolats et que j'y ai lu …

\- Non ! Ne le dis pas ! le coupa la douce qui se dissimulait derrière ses mains.

Soupirant mais pas sans un sourire satisfait, Ichigo aligna son index au menton de sa douce. La timidité teintait ses pommettes ce qui la rendait plus adorable encore.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de dire à haute voix ce que tu m'as écris ?

La belle répondit négativement d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors laisse moi y répondre à ma façon dans ce cas.

Hime écoutait attentivement chaque mot prononcé par son amour de toujours. Elle n'était pas prête, mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait même remuer d'un centimètre. Comme absorbée intégralement par le discours de son interlocuteur, la beauté auburn n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Le souffle comprimé au plus profond de sa poitrine, attendant son châtiment.

Ichigo n'était pas tellement plus à l'aise. Tant d'incompréhension imbibait sa relation avec Orihime. Cette atmosphère ampli de doute l'accablait. Mais alors qu'il attrapait délicatement la main de sa douce afin de mieux transmettre les sentiments cachés de son cœur, une onde de courage gonfla ses ardeurs. Il ne pouvait mentir plus longtemps. Plusieurs mois qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Une anxiété corrosive grignotait l'estomac. Qu'arriverait-il si la belle ne lui rendait la profondeur de ses émotions encore inconnues ? L'image d'un gouffre d'était dessiné. La perdre ? Cela était si proche de l'inimaginable. Malgré cela, le fils Kurosaki qui était au bord de l'implosion, trouvait enfin la force de déployer ses ailes pour affronter la réalité de ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Ils n'étaient plus de simples adolescents et plus rien ne justifiait son silence désormais.

C'est donc les iris brulants par tant d'émotion qu'il approcha plus près. Hime, prise au piège par ces orbes ardents pouvait sentir son souffle dangereux caresser sa peau frissonnante. Avec prévenance, il redressa son menton aux traits parfaits pour légèrement arquer sa nuque. Les iris cendrés papillonnaient entre les lignes de ce visage parfait qui diminuaient leur distance dans une lenteur lancinante. Perdue dans ce tourbillon de sentiments, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de baisser les armes et laisser ses propres paupières se clore. Ichigo, satisfait de cette docile réaction prit alors ses aises tout en l'accolant et plongeant sa main libre dans le creux de ses reins.

Son instinct reprenant le dessus, il se laissa guider jusqu'à sa bouche afin de la gouter une nouvelle fois. Elle était si douce, si précieuse et veloutée. Promenant ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se délecta de sa saveur unique. Comme électrisée par ces nouvelles sensations, Orihime s'agrippa à ses solides épaules tant la peur de s'écrouler la menaçait. Dureté mêlée de tendresse, elle ne pouvait le décrire autrement. Il s'activait sur cette contrée inconnue, la menant par le bout de sa langue à qui elle offrit l'accès de sa bouche. Le baiser ainsi approfondit les menèrent sur un territoire plus charnelle où la timidité n'avait plus place. Désormais plus sûr de lui, le fils Kurosaki resserra son étreinte pour la cambrer plus souplement et la dévorer avidement. Ceci ne semblait aucunement déplaire à sa douce qui se laissait volontiers dominer de la sorte. La saveur d'Orihime s'apparentait à une splendide découverte dont il ne se lassait pas. Leurs langues dansant ensemble le poussait à plus de ferveur. Orihime quant à elle ignorait si elle se trouvait en plein songe. Quoi qu'il en soit, son tendre Ichi-kun l'embrassait avec passion, mordant de tant à autre sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite replonger plus profondément. Un échange qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et aux premières esquisses était effrayant, mais alors qu'il resserrait encore sa prise dans le creux de son dos, un plaisir naquit de cette domination.

Mais l'heure n'était plus à la pensée. Ichigo expulsait sa frustration au travers de cet échange plus vigoureux. Tant de mois qu'il avait espéré la tenir ainsi. Tant de belles choses se prévoyants à l'horizon, maintenant qu'elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Car oui, Kurosaki Ichigo et Inoue Orihime n'étaient plus de simples adolescents. Ils étaient à présent deux jeunes adultes, conscients de leurs sentiments réciproques. Ce constat était une libération. Un mur s'écroulant sous leur étroite union.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Ichigo serait resté là, continuant son exploration tant une addiction s'éveillait en lui. Mais rapidement, ses propres limites s'annoncèrent. Le besoin d'oxygène malmenant leurs poumons, les poussèrent à se séparer lentement, non pas sans un dernier chaste bisou pour clore cette passion ardente. Le souffle court, il garda malgré tout sa prise étroite, conduisant sa douce à accoler son front au sien. Recroisant son regard embué, il afficha son air le plus satisfait. Au travers de ce baiser, ardemment désiré, il venait d'apposer sa marque et la profondeur de ses sentiments. Les pommettes rosées d'Orihime lui donnait l'irrésistible envie d'entamer une nouvelle session, mais la raison le poussait à la réserve.

« Aishiteru… (_je t'aime_)» souffla Hime dans un chuchotement à peine audible et les paupières s'ouvrant lentement suite à tant d'effort.

Comme seule réponse, Ichigo glissa ses doigts dans cette chevelure si douce qu'il rêvait en secret de toucher. Ramenant le visage de sa protégée contre lui, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front tout en caressant sa joue. Hime, se laissant guider et profitant de ces preuves d'affection, finit par chercher refuge dans son cou. Respirant son parfum envoutant et si apaisant, elle se blottit comme cherchant à disparaître de la face du monde. Pas une fois elle ne s'était permise d'espérer une telle condition avec son ami de lycée. Pas une fois, elle n'avait osé le toucher ainsi. A cette pensée et au paradoxe de sa situation, elle serra fortement la veste de son protecteur entre ses doigts. Ichigo vint délicatement recouvrir sa petite main en appliquant son menton sur la naissance de sa chevelure auburn.

« Ore mo…(_moi aussi_) » soupira-t-il de contentement.

Plus aucun mot n'était nécessaire. La tempête s'était éteinte afin de laisser le soleil reluire. La création d'une nouvelle relation, d'une nouvelle condition. Mais ni Orihime, ni Ichigo n'allait s'en plaindre. Une attente fastidieuse prenant fin, il n'appartenait plus qu'a eux de faire durer cette idylle qui était née au creux d'un baiser de Saint-Valentin.

Intérieurement, Ichigo remerciait un petit cupidon brun et aux perles indigo.

* * *

Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin. Dans les rues de Karakura, les passants abandonnaient leurs manteaux d'hiver pour des vestes plus légères et colorées. L'air sentait bon le printemps, et chacun attendait avec impatience l'éclosion des Sakura. L'année scolaire était également sur le point de s'achever par d'odieux examens. La faculté n'échappait pas à la règle. Après un semestre, les étudiants s'attelaient aux révisions. Pour certains le tournant était décisif. Forte heureusement, certaines sections bénéficiaient de jours de congés afin de potasser. C'était bien le cas d'Ichigo et Orihime qui comme deux enfants bien sage, s'adonnaient à la lecture et approfondissement de leurs cours respectifs. Toutefois… Jouissant d'un nouveau type de relation exclusif, le fils Kurosaki s'était offert le luxe d'inviter la jeune demoiselle de ses pensées à étudier à ses côtés. Pour éloigner toute tentation, c'était à la clinique qu'avait lieu les révisions. La douce avait répondu positivement à l'invitation. Tous deux dans sa chambre, les livres et cours écrits tapissaient la petite table basses installée de façon provisoire pour leur permettre de travailler confortablement. Ichigo fit même une pause tout en se remémorant certaines choses.

Car oui, n'oublions pas qu'a présent, ces deux là se côtoyaient sous une nouvelle approche. En effet, depuis le retour d'Orihime à Karakura, il était de notoriété public (enfin..) qu'Inoue Orihime et Kurosaki Ichigo était un couple officiel. Certains avaient poussé des soupirs de profonde déception tandis que d'autres récupéraient honteusement l'argent misé sur leur réconciliation. Mais pour une certaine shinigami, c'était une joie sans limite qui s'était exprimée. La petite noble avait même serré si fort sa douce amie dans ses bras qu'Ichigo peina à les séparer. Isshin quant à lui avait même ressorti l'album photo interdit, relatant des meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance, comprenant certains clichés avec popotins rosés, de sa tête de carotte favorite. Karin avait affiché son air le plus abasourdi, comme si un ovni venait de traverser le salon alors que sa sœur jumelle avait dilapidé les réserves de mouchoirs. Quant à Kon… Il était resté enfermé dans son tiroir, des ondes sombres s'évaporant via la petite fente qu'il avait laissé pour respirer. Ichigo préféra le laisser bouder. Après tout, pour une fois que cette peluche infernale restait tranquille…

Surprise, joie, la clinique Kurosaki n'avait jamais autant causé de tracas à son voisinage que le jour où Ichigo avait présenté sa petite amie pour la première fois à sa famille. Ce qui adoucit les traits de colère de notre jeune shinigami remplaçant, fut les messages d'encouragements de Chad et Tatsuki. Au diable comment ces deux là avaient appris la nouvelle… Très certainement une télépathie amicale, ou alors les effluves du reiatsu d'Ichigo avaient traversées l'entièreté du territoire japonais et ses océans environnants. Il eut même la surprise de recevoir une petite note d'encouragement de Yoruichi et Urahara. Il en serra les dents en estimant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'étendre sur la magie du flux d'informations circulant dans le coin. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis quelques semaines, il baignait dans la plénitude. Orihime et lui s'entendaient à merveille, comme si cette évolution était une évidence. Une étape franchie pour mieux profiter l'un de l'autre. Ses sourcils de fronçaient moins souvent, et les absurdités de Rukia glissaient sur lui avec aisance. Oui… Tout allait pour le mieux.

Le menton apposé sur sa paume, le jeune homme se contentait d'observer sa douce qui lui faisait face. Les traits adoucis par un portrait si enchanteur, il se plaisait à examiner chaque centimètre que lui exposait sa belle. Ainsi concentrée sur ses écrits, elle jonglait entre ses notes et un énorme ouvrage sur l'histoire de l'art. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait vu si concentrée. Mais visiblement consciente qu'on l'observait, Hime dressa un œil espiègle vers celui qui la toisait silencieusement.

\- Que fais-tu Ichi-kun ? lança-telle faussement fâchée.

\- Moi ? Rien, je te regarde, s'amusa-t-il en réponse.

\- Il est bien là le problème mr Kurosaki.

\- AH ?

\- Tu ne te concentres pas sur tes cours. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Je n'y peux rien si te regarder est largement plus intéressant que mes cours sur l'anatomie… lança le jeune d'homme d'un ton hautain.

\- Des cours sur l'anatomie ?

\- Ça t'intéresse ? Je peux t'expliquer quelques petites choses si tu le souhaites, reprit Ichigo en se rapprochant dangereusement au travers de la table.

\- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu es plus stimulé par « donner des cours » plutôt que de réviser ? entra dans son jeu Hime.

\- J'aime bien l'idée d'enseigner, s'avança-t-il d'avantage jusqu'à quelques millimètres de sa proie.

\- Sur l'anatomie ? questionna innocemment la beauté auburn alors qu'il lui faisait à présent face.

\- La matière et l'élève me donne encore plus envie de mettre en place quelques cours pratiques… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Timide mais malgré tout amusée par tant d'audace, Orihime perçut une main lui empoigner la nuque avec douceur. Pas de doute, son Ichi-kun ne lui posait pas la question… Ah ! Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais en même temps… Horriblement tentant alors qu'il soufflait astucieusement sur sa bouche. Hime vint même à se lécher les babines, preuve que sa volonté s'effritait au fil des secondes.

\- Alors ? sourit-il presque contre ses lèvres.

\- Juste une démonstration alors…

\- Ce n'est pas l'élève qui décide…

« Ils sont dans la chambre ? »

« Attends Rukia ! »

La porte sauta de ses gonds. Ichigo en première ligne se fit alors percuter avec violence par le bois volant. Orihime qui maintenant était adossée au bord du lit s'affola immédiatement sous la disparition du visage de son petit ami.

\- Ichi-kun !

\- Yohooo ! s'écria Rukia de son air le plus enjoué, Renji sur ses talons et visiblement à bout de force. Ichigo ! C'est notre dernier jour ! Où tu es ?

\- Ah ! Kuchiki-san ! Ichi-kun est…

\- BOUGE DE LÀ, SALE BELETTE !

\- Eh ?

La porte de la chambré éclata en plusieurs morceaux, laissant naître une tête enflammée. Sous quelques boursouflures et coupures, Rukia reconnut une face bien familière. Il était en forme, c'était bien plaisant de le voir ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'emporta Ichigo sous le ton de la colère. Venir exploser ma porte était nécessaire pour m'annoncer ton départ ?!

\- Oh vous révisiez ? constata Rukia en apercevant les livres étalés.

\- En effet Kuchiki-san… soupira Orihime qui invitait son shinigami au calme d'une main sur l'avant bras.

\- On peut savoir la raison de tant… d'enthousiasme, se ressaisit Ichigo tout en s'épousant. Putain ma porte est foutue…

\- Pitié non… soupira Renji en second plan.

\- Pour vous dire que Renji et moi vous avons sorti d'affaire ! s'extasia la petite shinigami le pouce levé. Inoue et toi pouvez à présent vivre votre idylle en paix !

\- Nani ? s'étonna le fils Kurosaki au côté de sa belle.

\- Pitié pas ça… se malaxa les tempes le shinigami rouge.

\- Regardez ! lança la petite shinigami tout en exposant un cadre.

Ichigo et Orihime s'approchèrent d'un air dubitatif. Le cadre révélait un cliché de Rukia au bras de Renji et un deuxième où l'on apercevait Ichigo et Orihime déjeunant ensemble. L'étudiant fit mine de ne pas s'attarder sur la question « Comment cette photo prise par un stalker est-elle arrivée là ?… » ce qui en traduction signifiait « Qui a bien pu signer son arrêt de mort ? ». Mais qu'importe… Ce qu'il assimila bien vite en revanche était que les photos étaient en réalité l'illustration d'un article… Un article du journal de l'université.

\- « Kurosaki Ichigo et Inoue Orihime, le couple inaccessible a été détrôné par Abarai Renji et Kuchiki Rukia », lut aisément Orihime.

\- Lis la suite, s'amusa la petite noble toute sautillante.

\- « Suite à l'annonce officielle de son couple, les fans de Kurosaki se sont intéressées au nouveau venu. Abarai Renji, plus connu sous le nom « Bad boy sanglant » » …

\- C'est moi qui lui aie trouvé ce surnom ! se pâma Rukia.

\- « Désormais la nouvelle coqueluche de ces demoiselles, Abarai Renji a vu sa côte de popularité exploser les records de Kurosaki. Sa jeune compagne, Kuchiki Rukia avait fait l'objet de nombreuses rumeurs concernant une aventure avec l'étudiant en médecine Kurosaki Ichigo. D'après nos sources, au vent de cette nouvelle, le « Bad Boy Sanglant » aurait alors sauté dans l'avion afin de reconquérir sa dulcinée. Un acte de romantisme à l'état pur, pourfendant le cœur des plus jolies étudiantes de la faculté. Une histoire digne du plus dramatique des shojo, qui propulse alors ce jeune couple au sommet de l'admiration. Cependant les fans d'Abarai ne cessent de s'accumuler. L'annonce du départ de Kuchiki Rukia eut l'effet d'une bombe. Visiblement, la jeune étudiante retournerait dans sa contré d'origine, laissant Abarai en peine. Toute la population féminine de la faculté de Karakura est scandalisée d'un tel traitement. La question que se pose notre rédaction à présent est « Qui aura le cœur du Bad Boy Sanglant ? ».

\- C'est… Une blague ? réalisa Ichigo. Tu as appelé Renji pour le lâcher dans la fosse aux lions ?

\- Mais non, mais non, répondit Rukia tout en battant l'air d'une main floue. Il repart avec moi à la Soul Society. Je laisserai juste un Soul Candy à son image quelques temps dans les couloirs de votre Fac.

\- Je te hais… poussa Renji entre deux jurons.

\- Quand partez-vous ? demanda Hime.

\- Dans quelques minutes, sourit Rukia. Le devoir nous appel, mais on repassera bientôt vous voir !

\- Prends ton temps, soupira Ichigo.

\- Oh vraiment ? lança la petite sœur de Byakuya en titillant du coude Ichigo.

\- Ouais… Un ou deux siècles.

Après une énième étreinte, Orihime et Ichigo laissèrent leurs amis décoller pour Soul Society. La rue était déserte, c'était le moment idéal pour quitter ce gigai inconfortable. Renji ne se fit pas prier. Soulagé, il salua les deux humains tout en commençant son ascension vers les cieux. A son tour, la petite shinigami les observèrent avec contentement.

\- Prenez-soin de vous, déclara-t-elle presque émue.

\- Haï, lui sourit Hime.

Conscient que rien de tout ceci n'aurait pu se produire sans l'aide de cette souris rageuse, Ichigo glissa un simple merci à l'abri des regards. Dans un premier temps effarée, mais tout de même réceptive à cette attention plus que délicate de la part du jeune homme, Rukia s'empressa de lui rendre un sourire satisfait soulignant un regard chaleureux.

\- A la prochaine les amoureux ! Merci Ichigo, merci Inoue ! s'écria Rukia rejoignant Renji dans les airs. Grace à vous, j'ai remplis ma mission !

Les deus nommés, saluèrent les deux shinigami d'un même geste alors qu'ils disparaissaient derrière les portes du Senkaimon. Il était temps de retourner à leur quotidien. Mais une routine qui s'annonçait bien plus douce et attrayante. Passant la porte de la clinique, Hime soupira de satisfaction à cette idée. Toutefois, une question brûlait ses lèvres et c'est dans cette lancée qu'elle articula :

\- De quelle mission parlait Kuchiki-san ?

\- Aucune idée, soupira Ichigo. Je n'ai jamais pigé toutes ses loufoqueries.

\- Humm soo…

\- Tu viens ? l'invita son soupirant dans sa chambre. On a un cours d'anatomie à réviser, s'amusa-t-il tout en fermant la porte qui avait été réparé par le Soten Kesshun.

* * *

\- Hum…

\- Alors ? quémanda Rukia, une perle de sueurs sur sa tempe.

\- Hum… Oh… So…

\- Matsumoto fuku-taisho ?

\- AH ! lança la belle blonde tout en tambourinant son bureau, un feuillet lui échappant des mains. Kuchiki ! C'est du grand art ! C'est parfait ! Je savais que tu étais la personne qu'il fallait pour l'écriture de cet article.

\- Ounto ?

\- C'est incroyable ! Je regrette même de ne pas t'avoir accompagné ! Par les Kamis ! Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que tu as écris ça ?

\- Dans le monde réel ?

\- Bien évidemment dans le monde réel ! Je sais quand tu es rentrée !

\- Hum, si je ne me trompe pas je dirais environ six mois.

\- AHHH ! s'excita la beauté dorée.

\- Nani ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? sursauta Rukia.

\- Six mois ?! Mais dans ce cas, les choses ont dû évoluer entre eux !

\- Eh… Je suppose.

\- Ma petite Orihime a dû passer le cap de la maturité et je n'étais même pas là pour lui enseigner l'art et la manière. Kami-sama, s'en est-elle sortie ?

\- Matsumoto fuku taisho ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Bon ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! Ceci part à l'impression illico !

\- Eh ?

Le lieutenant de la dixième division bondit de sa chaise, le papier en main. Flânant fièrement dans le bureau de l'association des femmes shinigami, elle enchainait ses entrechats. Elle s'estimait heureuse d'avoir cette ingénieuse idée. Après tout, depuis combien d'années Orihime attendait. Bien évidement, elle n'en avait espéré autant, mais l'envie de retourner dans le monde réel afin d'en discuter de vive voix avec la beauté auburn commençait à la titiller. Dans tout les cas, l'article qu'elle maintenait entre les doigts était inestimable. Elle en connaissait déjà le titre et s'imaginait déjà l'euphorie dans laquelle allait se plonger le Sereitei. Oh que oui… cela était vraisemblablement l'une de ses meilleures idées. Une muse avait probablement caressé son épaule ce jour là. Posant un œil espiègle sur Rukia qui la suivait entre ses pas sautillants une nouvelle pensée vint lui effleurer son esprit enjoué.

« Le « Bad Boy sanglant » hein ? Voilà qui pourrait ouvrir un second chapitre à cette jolie histoire… » chuchota-t-elle à elle même.

Décidément, elle était un génie. Une reconversion en dame marieuse était peut être à envisager ? Mais pour l'heure, elle avait une impression à lancer !

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le monde réel, Urahara était occupé à s'éventer en ce bon matin. Rien de bien palpitant ne s'était produit à Karakura. Chacun continuait à arpenter son chemin dans la plus grande sérénité.

Ah ? Si quelque chose s'était produit ! Un évènement qui le faisait encore sourire aujourd'hui bien qu'il avait eut lieu un mois plus tôt. Un certain soir, Isshin était arrivé dans une tenue de shinigami, une bouteille de saké en main. Le patriarche Kurosaki semblait d'humeur festive. Bien évidement, la curiosité corrosive de Kisuke s'exprima dans la seconde. L'ancien capitaine l'avait alors avisé que son fils devenait un homme mature à sa plus grande fierté. Rien de bien excitant, pensait alors le marchand. Mais lorsque son invité lui annonça que le jeune Kurosaki Ichigo était en passe de quitter le cocon familial, il y vit un réel intérêt. D'ici l'hiver prochain, il s'installerait définitivement chez sa douce Inoue Orihime. Bon sang, il aurait dû parier cela. L'évidence même que ce fier rouquin s'unirait à un précieux don du ciel. Visiblement, cette nouvelle avait émue son géniteur aux larmes, lui rappelant de doux souvenirs quand lui même avait officialisé sa relation avec Masaki. Très honnêtement, il ne se souvenait plus du reste de la soirée. Mais une chose était sûre, plus d'un « Kampai » y était passé.

Une brise fraîche le fit tout de même grelotter le poussant même à éternuer.

« Il n'y a que toi pour rester ainsi dévêtue au mois de novembre… » soupira une voix féline.

\- Bonjour Yoruichi-san ! gazouilla le vendeur louche.

\- Osu ! Tiens, ton magazine est arrivé par le Senkaimon, annonça Yoruichi tout en lui tendant une revue.

\- AHHH ! Enfin ma lecture préférée ! J'attendais ce numéro avec impatience !

\- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. En plus de rester exilé tu t'extases devant de la presse de « bonne femme »…

\- Celui-ci est un hors série. Kuchiki-san a écrit dans ce numéro.

\- Ah ? Fais voir ? s'intéressa subitement la femme chat.

\- AH ! C'est en page centrale !

\- Dis moi Kisuke… Est-ce que Ichigo reçoit les magazines de la Soul Society ?

\- Bien sur que non !

\- …

\- Mais j'ai chaudement conseillé à Kuchiki d'en faire envoyer un exemplaire à Inoue-san, rit allégrement l'ancien scientifique.

\- So…Ka…

Au même instant, Orihime peinait à ouvrir ses paupières. Bien pelotonnée dans son futon, le froid de ce début d'hiver l'invitait à rester sous les couvertures. Ce ne fut que par acquis de conscience qu'elle laissa un bras s'extirper de ses draps pour calmer le réveil qui s'affolait à quelques centimètres. L'examinant elle y vit inscrit l'heure fatidique lui intimant de se lever pour se préparer pour les cours. Soupirante, elle tenta une évasion, mais comme elle s'y attendait, un certain poids l'immobilisa dans le coton.

Vrillant son regard vers l'origine de cette prison, un sourire se dessina sous ses pommettes. Kami-sama, il était si cruel de l'arracher d'une telle plénitude. Une main caressant son ventre lui confirma cette idée. Ichigo n'était pas réveillé, mais même dans ses songes, il la gardait serrée contre lui. Comme une peur que l'on lui arrache. Amusée de cela, la belle finit par s'échapper. Elle pouvait bien le laisser dormir encore un peu. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir totalement ses jambes, une nouvelle pression la plaqua contre le matelas de sol.

\- Tu comptes te lever sans me dire bonjour ?

\- Ichi-kun, sourit-elle alors qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Hime, soupira-t-il une fois lové dans son cou.

\- Il est 7h00, il faut se lever.

\- On a encore une quinzaine de minutes devant nous avant de se presser.

\- Ichi-kun…

\- Quoi ? s'amusa-t-il en baisant sa peau sucré. Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre hier soir.

Il devina aisément les rougeurs de sa belle alors qu'il la prenait au piège. Quel délice ! Ces petits jeux l'amusait tant. Depuis que Kurosaki Ichigo assumait pleinement ses sentiments, son couple avec Orihime prenait des allures de vie mielleuse à deux. Pas une fois il n'avait regretté son choix. Pas une seconde il n'eut l'envie de revenir en arrière. Sa princesse le comblait un peu plus chaque jour et sa décision de s'installer avec elle cet hiver était une conclusion qu'il avait hâte d'entamer. Précautionneusement, il avait mit de côté afin de partager pleinement cette nouvelle vie avec elle.

Réalisant que son bonheur était inestimable, le jeune homme huma le parfum de délicat de sa déesse. Ramenant ses lèvres contre sa peau afin de la soumettre une fois encore à ses caprices. Hime en poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement, mais au fond, il savait pertinemment qu'elle adorait ça. Etre juste ensemble, sans embûche. Juste savourer la plénitude de leur engagement. Oh.. oui la vie était belle. Mais…

\- Ichi-kun… Tu as dépassé les 15 minutes. Je dois vraiment me lever…

\- Tu n'es pas drôle…soupira-t-il. Et de plus ça ne fait que 5 minutes. J'ai droit à 10 pour un second round.

\- Ichi…

Mais la douce ne put poursuivre les négociations puisqu'il s'était hissé sur elle à présent, ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Dans d'autres mesures, Hime aurait certainement protesté, mais comment résister ? Son Ichi-kun avait raison. La veille, elle ne s'était aucunement opposée à ce qu'il la domine toute la nuit et étrangement, une fois encore, les émotions qu'il lui inspirait la rendaient docile. Voilà qui était injuste, mais si plaisant. Alors qu'il promenait ses mains tout le long de sa peau frémissante à son toucher, elle ne put étouffer un geignement quand il arriva au creux de ses cuisses. Par les Kami, il allait encore trop loin et ils n'avaient pas le temps songea-t-elle. Mais quand il laissa glisser ses doigts sous ses dentelles, toute forme de protestation s'éteignit sous un miaulement appréciateur.

\- Toujours pressée Hime ? chuchota-t-il d'un ton lascif tout en mordillant son oreille.

\- …

\- De ce que je peux voir tu n'as plus si hâte de te lever.

Agacée, Orihime planta ses ongles sur sa nuque avec empressement, le ramenant contre elle sans un mot et plongeant dans ses iris brulants de désirs. Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait étaient décidément efficaces pour éveiller les plus bas instincts de sa douce. C'est donc ravie de cette situation qu'il hâta les frictions se sa main alors que son autre montait à la naissance de sa généreuse poitrine.

\- Maintenant que tu as commencé… Ichi-kun…

\- Il serait bien que je termine ? C'est ça ? sourit-il d'un air triomphant.

\- Ne profite pas de la situation.

\- Moi ? Jamais…

10 minutes ? En réalité ce fut bien une trentaine de minutes plus tard que le couple s'était enfin arraché l'un à l'autre. Se hâtant entre les murs de l'appartement d'Orihime pour trouver leurs vêtements qui bien évidemment avait été éparpillés sur le parquet. Toutefois, Ichigo parvint au bout de 5 minutes de plus à se mettre au volant, attendant sagement sa Hime qui fermait la porte à clé. Celle-ci le rejoint tout aussi rapidement, une main pleine d'enveloppes.

\- Ton courrier ? releva-t-il alors qu'elle s'attachait. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir ?

\- Ichi-kun, sans tes fantaisies d'hier soir j'aurais eu le temps de regarder mes factures, lança-t-elle.

\- Mes fantaisies ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire, Hime.

Sa belle lui répondit d'un sourire en coin alors qu'il démarrait sa citadine rougeoyante.

\- Je dois passer tout régler au combini* avant de rentrer ce soir. J'en profiterai pour faire quelques courses. Tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ?

\- De mon côté, il faut que j'aille à la clinique pour récupérer des affaires. Je mangerai avec mes sœurs ce soir alors ne te tracasse pas.

\- Oh… Oui bien sur…. Réalisa Hime tout en se rétrécissant.

Ichigo perçut sa belle avec une mine boudeuse. Ah.. C'est vrai… Hime se sentait gênée… Pour changer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Hime, tu auras tout le temps de me faire à diner quand je serais complètement installé. Mais avant cela je dois passer du temps avec ma famille. Yuzu à encore du mal à s'y faire, lança Ichigo, une main sur le sommet de la tête auburn.

\- AH ! Non non, ce n'est pas ça Ichi-kun ! voulut-elle s'expliquer. C'est juste que… Comme on passe énormément de temps ensemble, j'oublie parfois que tu habites encore à la clinique et je… enfin je m'en veux d'avoir annoncé ça si légèrement. Je suis un peu égoïste quand il s'agit de toi… Je suis désolé.

Profitant du temps qu'ils étaient au feu rouge, Ichigo s'abaissa au niveau de sa belle afin de lui voler un baiser.

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste Hime. Je sais que tu apprécies ma famille. Et si après le règlement de tes factures, tu venais manger à la maison ? Je suis sûre que Yuzu et Karin seraient contente de te voir.

\- Haï !

Arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo et Orihime entrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'université. Quelques minutes de retards mais qui étrangement ne dérangeaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Sous les regards des autres étudiants on devinait les bruits de couloirs. Mais qu'importe, les deux tourtereaux avaient appris à ne plus prendre au sérieux ces commérages. Egal à lui même le jeune shinigami escorta sa dulcinée jusqu'à sa porte de cours. Les élèves affluents entre la porte et le couloir, il prit soin de souhaiter une bonne journée à Hime à l'abri des regards.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de la quitter, au détour d'un « Bonjour » rapide à Fukuda-sensei et Yuki, celle-ci le rattrapa du bout de la manche.

\- Ichi-kun, j'ai reçu cette lettre pour toi.

\- Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas encore fait mon changement d'adresse, qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna-t-il alors qu'elle lui tendait une grosse enveloppe rectangulaire.

\- Aucune idée. Je te laisse mon cours va commencer. On se retrouve pour déjeuner.

\- Ouais.

Perplexe alors qu'Hime disparaissait derrière la grande porte de l'amphi, Ichigo ouvrit son courrier sans grande attente. Qui pouvait lui envoyer une lettre à l'adresse de sa petite amie ? Arrachant les restes de son enveloppe, il découvrit une couverture familière.

« Le magazine de l'association des femmes shinigami ? » reconnu-t-il.

Mais ce fut en parcourant le sommaire et quelques pages, que…

« RRRRUUUUKKKKIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Ce cri fit résonner l'entièreté de la faculté. Hime en perdit même son stylo qui roula au sol. Pendant ce temps, une petite shinigami éternuait alors qu'elle partageait une tasse de thé avec son ami d'enfance.

\- Tu as attrapé froid ? demanda Renji en avalant une brochette de dango.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais j'ai comme eu l'impression que l'on m'appelait, s'étonna Rukia. J'en ai des frissons.

\- Tu te fais des idées, soupira le shinigami rouge.

FIN

*(Oui les factures liés à l'appartement comme le gaz, téléphone ou autre, peuvent se régler dans le magasin du coin au Japon)


End file.
